


[斯莉]《俗丽之夜/昼颜》

by hokutoxhokuto



Series: 开往春天的小火车 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, 性转德 单性转, 背德
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 60,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hokutoxhokuto/pseuds/hokutoxhokuto
Summary: 战时偷情系列斯莉，哈性转德，詹金
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, James Potter/Ginny Weasley, Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 开往春天的小火车 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963561
Comments: 11
Kudos: 76
Collections: 斯莉中长篇





	1. 俗丽之夜1

从噩梦里惊醒，莉莉眼前还满是鲜红和残缺的肉体，她擦了擦头上的冷汗，坐起来喝了点水。

太早了吗？自己已经十七岁了，是个成年巫师了，面对死亡还太早了吗？

莉莉在七年级加入了凤凰社，现在凤凰社人数不多，除了穆迪和几个傲罗，大多是格兰芬多七年级的学生，前几天，莉莉参加了穆迪的任务——配合傲罗追杀食死徒，学生们不用不可饶恕咒，但傲罗可以使用，直接的死亡呈现在莉莉眼前，虽然有了心理准备，还是让她惊恐不已。

那两个食死徒反抗的很激烈，最后下场凄惨，没有什么死亡的美感，只有鲜血与尸块，不是凋零，是恶心，是恐惧，是痛苦。

莉莉闭上眼睛就是那两个食死徒惨死的画面，这样的噩梦她已经连做了三天了。

这只是个开始。莉莉明白，她走上了这条残酷艰辛的路，这是战争，战争就一定有死亡。

再也睡不着，一闭上眼睛就是血肉模糊的幻境，莉莉离开了宿舍，她想去公共休息室找本别人不要的《巫师周刊》打发时间。

还没走进去，她就听到了熟悉的声音。

“你确定他不会被费尔奇什么的发现？”是詹姆的声音。

“六楼北边那条路我们已经观察半个月了，费尔奇从来不从那里走。”小天狼星的声音。

“鼻涕精越来越棘手了，要不是詹姆有隐身衣……玛德，他弄断了我的手，”小矮星嘶嘶地吸着气，他似乎受了伤，呼吸很重。

“彼得你的魔咒太烂了，铁甲咒都不会用吗？忍一晚上，明天你再去医疗翼吧，现在去庞弗雷夫人会怀疑的，你就说你洗澡滑了一跤。”詹姆嘿嘿地笑着说。

卢平最后才说话，他明显底气不足：“詹姆，我记得你答应莉莉，不会再找斯内普的麻烦，为什么……”

躲在女生宿舍走廊上的莉莉扬起眉，原来还有人记得我。

“你不说我不说，莉莉怎么会知道？”詹姆哈哈一笑，“鼻涕精诅咒我啊，我怎么能让他白白诅咒？”

那你也诅咒他啊，看看你们俩谁的诅咒灵验！莉莉翻白眼。

“莉莉已经跟詹姆约会了，就算知道了她也不会生气的，你已经把她拿下了，格兰芬多之花拜倒在詹姆波特的巫师袍下面。”小天狼星得意地对詹姆挑眉，“而且，莱米你不觉得这么做很爽吗？我们也得有地方发泄压力，上次跟穆迪出去我回来吐了好几次。”

滚你X的蛋，你才拜倒在詹姆巫师袍下面，莉莉皱眉。

叹了一口气，卢平轻声说：“最好不要这样，詹姆已经是head boy了，被人发现了很不好，斯莱特林那边几个级长本来就很不服他。唉，快回宿舍吧，很晚了。”

“莱米就是爱瞎操心——莱米妈妈，今晚我要吃蛋奶冻。”詹姆怪声怪调地说，把几个人都逗笑了，“冻这一晚上，鼻涕精真成了鼻涕了。”他们勾肩搭背地离开了公共休息室。

他们又欺负西弗勒斯。如果是五年级，那莉莉一定会跳出去指着詹姆的鼻子臭骂他一通，然后把他们全部举报给麦格教授。

但现在她不会这么做了，她的感情变钝了，跟西弗勒斯在一起时那个爱恨都很激烈的女孩子已经消失了，她长大了，现在是理智的head girl。

她早就应该知道，江山易改本性难移，詹姆忽然变成个正人君子？怎么可能？只是head boy需要他这样，于是他戴上了面具。

但看多了残酷的战斗，莉莉已经接受了弱肉强食了，这种感情变化让她接受了努力扮演一个好青年的詹姆（希望他能扮演一辈子），也同样让她原谅了追求力量的斯内普。

要不做群狼，要不做猛虎，做小白兔是一定会被撕烂吃掉的。

但她为什么决定半夜去解救西弗勒斯呢？或许不能叫解救，标榜善良道德只会给她更大的压力，她只是想做就去做。西弗勒斯终究不一样，既然她知道了，她就不会不管他。

在六楼找了半天才找到那个隐蔽的扫帚间，莉莉眯起眼晴看着被束缚咒困住动弹不得的西弗勒斯，他只穿了衬衣短裤，全身都湿透了（呵，原来清水如泉也可以用来欺负人，莉莉冷冷地想），冷的发抖。

忽然打开门的光线让西弗勒斯睁不开眼，“一叶障目。”莉莉在斯内普看清前用了一个无声蒙眼咒。

白衬衣和黑头发湿了水贴在他身上，莉莉却不觉得他狼狈，他的气质随着长大慢慢改变了，变得危险而黑暗，就算现在他惨败如斯。

就算小天狼星那样傲慢的人也从来没有形容过斯内普难看，他本来就不难看，跟五年级相比，这两年他又长高了不少，骨架越发匀称结实了，霍格沃茨的生活保证了西弗勒斯的发育，莉莉用指尖碰了碰他鼓起的胸肌。

“是谁？”什么也看不到的斯内普绷紧了身体，不是掠夺者，不是费尔奇，你是谁？

用了速干咒，莉莉立刻又用了一个“咒立停”。

“别……”西弗勒斯呻吟了一声，垂下了头。

不可以用“咒立停”，詹姆在他身上用了一个触发咒，用咒立停解开石化会触发一个消失咒——消失他身上仅剩的衬衣和短裤。扒衣服——掠夺者偏爱搞这个。

莉莉愣住了，如果西弗勒斯的身体一瞬间让她脸红窘迫，之后她立刻感觉到了一股新鲜的怒意，是的，能激怒她的事情很少了，但不是没有。

不管是谁明天发现西弗勒斯，他都会在众人面前裸/体，甚至是在教授面前，他的自尊大约会让他直接从六楼跳下去。就算现在，他面前只有自己，西弗勒斯也已经愤怒到浑身颤抖。

被石化了很久，身体已经僵硬了，就算解开咒语西弗勒斯一时也没办法动，所以没办法遮盖身体，他看不见眼前人是谁，不过似乎只有一个人。

“谢谢……”他声音极小，是从牙缝里挤出来的。

眼前的人似乎动了一下，但不是转身离去，而是……

莉莉也不明白为什么自己要去吻西弗勒斯，她很愤怒，西弗勒斯总能轻而易举点燃她以为自己已经失去的情绪。

她对他生气，她对自己生气，也对詹姆，小天狼星，卢平，彼得，甚至对他妈的霍格沃茨生气。

西弗，如果我们没来这里读书，是不是一切还像以前那样？阳光穿过斑驳的树林，洒在我们脸上。

她用手指轻轻抚摸他的脸，用牙齿由轻到重咬着他的唇，另一只手贴在他赤裸的胸膛上，感觉到他渐渐加快的心跳。

但那都只是妄想，他们当初多么期待来霍格沃茨啊，天真地以为魔法即力量，可是不过是从一个黑暗森林跳到另一个黑暗森林。

巫师社会与麻瓜社会并没有什么不同。

怎么会有不同？毕竟大家都是一样的软弱，虚伪，自私，汲汲营营。

感觉一双微凉的手抱住了自己的腰，从西弗勒斯肌肉的紧张度变化，莉莉感觉到了他从最初的震惊，恐惧，怀疑到现在的渴望。

西弗大约认出我了，莉莉有点自恋地想，但她不想给他解开蒙眼咒。

他的皮肤渐渐变得滚烫，情欲从体内烧起来，让他冰冷的身体变得火热。没有衣服的遮挡，他身体的每一点反应都落在莉莉眼底，她看到他的性器昂扬了起来，很不错的尺寸，颜色也很可爱，莉莉伸手戳了一下，那粉色的顶端渗出透明的润滑，他不想让她看，她偏要看。

他身上有不少伤痕，新的旧的，但都不怎么严重，比小时候留下疤痕的那些轻多了，虽然他的生活一直不容易，但挫折让他的能力越来越强。

莉莉把脸埋进他的颈窝，闻到一股清新的肥皂味，西弗低年级的时候的确很不喜欢洗澡，因为洗澡会让他身上从不间断的伤口化脓，不过现在他大约洗的勤一些了。她抚摸着他身上那些暗沉的伤疤，张嘴咬住他的脖子。

手脚慢慢都能动了，西弗勒斯的脑子里晕乎乎的，他不明白这是怎么了，他看不见，只能用手触摸眼前的人。味道闻起来是莉莉，但真的是莉莉吗？莉莉为什么会这么做？她疯了？

袍子下面的腰肢很纤细，他用两只手圈了一下，的确像是莉莉的腰，一年多不说话了，他不太确定她的尺寸。腰肢上面是绵软的胸脯，他的手爬上来的时候，她躲了一下，莉莉怕痒，又一个证据。他用手覆盖住她的酥软，跟他脑海里的莉莉印证，的确是有这么大。

他在触摸她的时候，她的手也在乱摸，西弗勒斯的胸肌饱满，腰肢结实没有赘肉，腹肌分明，摸起来手感不错，他的体毛不太多，那个蠢蠢欲动的坚硬一直在戳着她，最终莉莉鼓起勇气，把它整个握在手里，好像一层肌肤下面包着坚硬的铁，她小心翼翼地抚摸了一下。

整个人都震动了一下，西弗勒斯低声哼了一声，手警告性地握紧莉莉的肩膀。

“你现在还可以回宿舍去，”他沙哑地说，“我给你一分钟。”

她松开了手。

哦，她要走了，西弗勒斯不知道该松一口气还是失落。

耳边传来衣服落地的声音，她又靠过来了，光滑滚烫。“摸一下，”她拉住他的手，低声说，“让这样的女孩走，太不够绅士。”

他颤抖的手指触摸到一片柔滑濡湿，她不比他情动得少，腿间一片湿滑，连她的毛发都沾湿了。

手指顺着她青涩的秘密花园滑下去，感觉到她的颤抖，他轻轻地磨蹭了一会儿她的花核，手指继续探索，花园尽头有一处小小的凹处，他的手指顺着滑了进去，里面比外面还要糟糕，泥泞的深处像是饱含晨露的花朵，入侵让那些露水溢了出去，也让她的声音溢出了嘴角。

那些滑腻的凹凸不平挤压着他略有些粗糙的手指，带着热气，他忽然想起最近读过的一本麻瓜小说，何为“小径分岔的花园”？她就是小径分岔的花园，她是将要犯下的罪行，是时间，是宇宙，是一切的起源和终结。

他把手拿了出去，用他的战舰对准她的宇宙仔细地研磨，直到她不耐烦地挺起了腰，求他进去，他才慢慢地插入，途中他遇到了一些意料之外的阻碍，停顿了一秒之后，他穿透了她。

莉莉的眼睛溢出眼泪，疼痛，是的，好疼，但原来有时候疼痛代表存在。那些少女时期的梦想曾经都与他有关，她在树下曾遥想过一辈子，那些鲜活的生活，安稳，慵懒，没有死亡阴影，没有风声鹤唳。莉莉闭上眼睛，任由泪水滚满脸庞。

疼痛后的快感像一道闪电，在两人激烈的摇晃摩擦里，照亮了黑夜。

越是危险越是离经叛道越能带来无与伦比的感官刺激，黑暗，寂静和扫帚间，完美地遮盖了那些经验不足带来的不完美，何况他们本来就是水准之上的聪明人，懂得操纵，更懂得享乐。

如果这里有一张大床就好了，莉莉的后背顶在冰凉的墙壁上的时候想，我们应该去找一间空教室，哦，梅林，拜托，天棚上一定不要掉下蜘蛛来啊。她被塞的满满的，腿盘紧他的腰，抱紧他的肩膀，手指深深陷入他的皮肤。

哦，西弗，西弗，西弗，再快一点，再快一点，我要来了。

天快亮的时候，莉莉在墙角找到了西弗勒斯的魔杖，还有皱巴巴的外袍。她整理了一下衣服，用魔杖消掉脖子上的吻痕。解开蒙眼咒的西弗勒斯呆呆地看着她，满肚子的话，不敢问。

开门之前，莉莉扭头看了他一眼：“如果那几个混蛋再来挑衅，就来找我。”

“这算什么？”西弗勒斯皱起眉。

“报复？或者偷情？”莉莉哼了一声，虽然她很累，但居然觉得压抑的心情消失了，果然做坏事让人快乐。

“以后别后悔。”他狠狠地说。

“以后的事情，以后再说。”她笑了一声，或许她没有以后呢？

回到塔楼的时候，麦金农已经醒了，丢给她一封信：“起得真早，准备一下，凤凰社的任务。”

“什么时候？”

“今晚，骑夜骐走。”

“好的。”莉莉把信折好放进口袋里，夜骐啊，她终于也能看到了。


	2. 俗丽之夜2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 感恩的回报

莉莉的喉咙滑动了一下，把他咽了下去，她擦了擦嘴，在他胯间抬起水汪汪的绿眼睛看了一眼西弗勒斯的脸，只有在情潮泛滥的时候，他苍白的脸才会有一丝红色。

“毕业后大约不太可能见面了，所以今晚你留下吧？”西弗勒斯伸手摸了摸莉莉柔顺的红发。

“我还要筹备毕业舞会，留下来怕明天起不来床。”嘴里虽然这么说，但她还是缠到了他身上，腿搭到他腰间，感觉那个刚被降服的妖怪碰到了她的身体，又开始蠢蠢欲动。

“那我就少要你几次好了，”西弗勒斯翻身把莉莉压在身下，拽下深绿色的床幔。毕业季到了，霍格沃茨外面是腥风血雨的战场，一切的欢愉都是偷来的。

他分开她的腿，强硬地看着他粗大的分身缓缓沉入她的身体，疼痛拉扯立刻让莉莉娇喘出声，绷紧了脚趾。

他们之间的偷欢总能带给彼此一波又一波的高潮，莉莉享受西弗勒斯性器直接在她身体里的摩擦，她用她最柔软的地方包裹他，还有他射进来的液体。

他的身体或许并不怎么完美，但总让莉莉欲罢不能，他们俩甚至享受互相舔舐，他的舌尖抽查着她的小洞，她吞吐着他的粗大。他们喜欢彼此的身体，喜欢到想把他/她吃掉。

但他们只上床，不谈其它。

之前因为詹姆波特不遵守诺言，西弗勒斯每次被掠夺者欺负，莉莉都会来安慰他。但他们之间并没有什么承诺，只是纯粹的寻欢作乐，在战争的压力下，寻找释放压力的叛逆出口。

战争年代生命危如累卵，谁还在乎道德不道德。

虽然偷情的刺激已经能带来巨大的激情，但莉莉真的觉得西弗勒斯很棒，他的每一寸身体都契合她，这才是她欲罢不能的真正原因，只要他进入她，只要他触碰她， 她的脑海里立刻会有烟花绽放。

“以后在战场上见到，你会对我念死咒吗？会折磨我吗？”莉莉跨坐在他腰上，他的粗大深深地插入她的腿心，她主动地扭着腰，那些血腥的联想让她兴奋地紧缩，谁还没有点黑暗幻想，她也只敢跟西弗勒斯说。

“我更希望俘虏你，把你锁在地下室里每天蹂躏。”他扶着她的腰，男人的占有欲让他动作越来越狠地顶入她的花穴，他撞向她的花心，莉莉立刻颤抖起来，脚趾极乐地勾起，再也说不出完整的句子。

一整夜他们不厌其烦地互相压榨最后的力气，反而是莉莉不让西弗勒斯休息，她的亲吻和触摸总是可以轻易点燃他，他在她身体里驰骋，到最后莉莉甚至不知道自己是睡着了还是晕过去了。

这是他们毕业前最后一次幽会，也是最后一次狂欢，之后他们在礼堂里喝了几杯火焰威士忌，第一次四个学院的学生醉醺醺抱在一起哭成一团，毕业了，同学们，让我们各奔前程，迎接残酷人生。

西弗勒斯的才能和谨言慎行让他在哪里都会青云直上，莉莉很好，但他离了她也不是不能活。

所以当他看到报纸缝里她和詹姆波特的结婚告示，也就只是呆了一呆，就把报纸丢到了一边，她已经与他无关了。

要是真的如此就好了。

但人生总有些人会让你放弃一切原则，她才是真理，她才是原则。

斯内普站在黑暗中一个荒凉、寒冷的山顶上，风嗖嗖地刮过几棵没有叶子的枯树，他为什么要来这里呢？斯内普出现的一瞬间就想幻影移形离开。

但他终究没动，手里握紧他的魔杖。

突然，空中闪过一道刺眼的、之字形的白光，魔杖从他手里飞了出去。

剧烈的疼痛让他跪倒在地，他抬起眼睛看着眼前的邓布利多，嘲讽地说：“能让邓布利多戒备到打飞我的魔杖，看来我也不是那么差劲。”

邓布利多站在斯内普的面前，长袍在风里飘摆，魔杖的光从下面照着他的脸。

“怎么样，西弗勒斯？伏地魔大人有什么口信给我？”

“没有口信，我是为自己来的！”西弗勒斯干脆坐在地上仰头看着邓布利多，“关于那个预言的警告。”

“预言？从我这里偷听去的预言？”邓布利多用魔杖指着他，冷冷地说，“我现在就可以杀了你。”

“如果杀了我可以解决一切，那就杀了我，”西弗勒斯嘲讽地说，“但你知道，那是不可能的。猪头酒吧不是保密屋，你的凤凰社里还有黑魔王的人，而你抓不到他的老鼠尾巴，预言早晚会泄露，那时候被动的可就是你了。”

“你来威胁我？你打算怎么做？”邓布利多冷哼了一声，收回了魔杖。

“当然不是。虽然我会把听到的那一半预言如实上报，但我会给你时间——修改记忆的时间。把他们藏起来，不是藏在保密屋里，而是藏在脑子里，”斯内普伸出手指指着自己的大脑，“我这里很牢靠，你不用顾虑我，管好你们格兰芬多筛子一样的大脑。”

“篡改记忆会留下痕迹，”邓布利多摇摇头。

“如果只是修改一点点就不会。”斯内普眨眨眼，“比如男孩变成女孩，再比如，出生日期晚了那么一天，只需要改变一点点。”

“你为何要这样大费周章？”邓布利多轻蔑地说，“我知道你跟莉莉伊万斯的关系，你可以求求那个人，求他饶了那位母亲，拿儿子作为交换。”

“当然，”斯内普笑了，“我并不关心她丈夫和儿子的死活，就像你不关心莱斯特兰奇夫妇是死是活一样，我跟詹姆波特做敌人可不是从昨天开始的。但鸡蛋不能只放在一个筐里，我要尽我的可能保证她不死，而不是把赌注压在一个人的一念之间。”

“你令我厌恶。”邓布利多轻蔑地说。

斯内普卷起上嘴唇，对邓布利多伸出手，“跟你厌恶的人合作，也是一种很有意思的人生体验。仁义道德也让我厌恶，邓布利多。”

邓布利多拉住斯内普冰凉的手，把他从地上拽了起来，“如果我按你说的做，你给我什么回报呢？”

斯内普掂量着邓布利多的话，耸耸肩：“什么都行。”他有的也不过是一袭烂命。

于是哈利波特变成了哈莉波特，纳威隆巴顿变成了8月1日出生，预言的好处就是语焉不详，谁也不知道救世主什么时候来，或许今年来，或许明年来。

但出生于三次抵抗过伏地魔家庭的七月底男孩一直没出现，伏地魔挥舞着魔杖，今年又在日历上画一个大❌，要不是跟小矮星印证过斯内普的话，他都怀疑斯内普在骗他。

或者特里劳妮是个骗子吧，这个可能性就很高了。

不过不明真相的群众纷纷互相警告，处女座问题太多，生孩子还是跳开吧。

但篡改记忆这种事瞒得过外人，瞒不过母亲。虽然莉莉给哈利穿小裙子，但她当然知道自己生的是个儿子。

邓布利多给她解释过其中原因，虽然语焉不详，但莉莉很聪明，她在凤凰社工作越久，就越接近真相。

这场战争食死徒一直占据上风，但凤凰社也没垮，他们总能在关键时刻窥得一些先机。

这里面的原因莉莉一直有自己的猜测，直到那天她在凤凰社总部看到一个黑色的背影。别人或许认不出那一霎那的影子是谁，但莉莉认得。

思前想后，那天她终于鼓起勇气，晚上去敲霍格沃茨魔药学教授的门。

“波特太太，”斯内普的黑眼睛在黑暗中闪了闪，“真是稀客，这么晚了有什么事吗？”

“只是来叙叙旧，”莉莉把门在身后关上，锁了起来，“还有——感谢你保护哈利。”

“哈莉，”斯内普纠正她，“我没有保护她，我什么都没做。”

“那就纯粹叙叙旧，”莉莉走近他，深翠色的眼睛里带着黑色的不可言喻，她坐到他的办公桌上，脚从高跟鞋里脱了出来，在他小腹上摩擦着，“我们要聊扫帚间还是斯莱特林宿舍？”

斯内普的眸色变深了：“其实——”

莉莉感觉到她蹭到一个硬起来的东西，跟她记忆里一样粗大坚硬。

她的魔杖顺着他纠缠的纽扣滑下去，那整整齐齐的扣子们瞬间跳出了扣眼，露出下面的肌肤，莉莉舔了舔嘴唇。

“嘘——西弗，没原因也没关系，这结果你想要吗？”她舔着他的耳垂，双手搂住他的脖子，“嘉奖还是艳遇，你也不用选，都是你的。”

或许这也是对她自己的嘉奖，从那些琐碎的家务和严酷的战斗中解脱出来，她才二十几岁，那些不安和紧张只会让她变老，只有偷来的激情才让她觉得自己还年轻。

他的办公桌宽大结实，满是羊皮纸和墨水的味道，闻上去好像回到了学生时代。莉莉躺在上面，看他仔细地分开她的褶皱，摩擦她早就翘起来的花核。

他把她摊平在眼前，雪白的雪白，嫣红的嫣红，挺翘的挺翘，小巧的小巧。

他插进去一根手指，一会儿又加了一根，他的手动了起来。随着他的抽插，她的蜜穴里发出湿漉漉的水声，莉莉似乎瞬间高潮了一下，她拱起腰。

“就这么想念我？”他笑了起来，继续用手指折磨她的花穴，他深深的探入，感觉触摸到了她的花心。

“我还以为你会拒绝我，”眼前的烟花一阵阵绽放，莉莉好不容易从最初的天堂里回过魂，身体像有自我意识一样更加紧密地纠缠着他。

“你总是高估我的道德修养，而低估你自己的魅力。”他把她打开得更多一点儿，他还是很瘦，但比少年时期结实了一些，漂亮的腰线很适合把腿盘上去。

解开脑后盘起的长发，莉莉觉得她以后可以多来几次，毕竟已经很久没有人夸过她有魅力了。毕竟女人是花，在赞美里才能盛开。

“快——给我——”莉莉摇晃着身体，她等不及了。

西弗勒斯抽出手指，一插到底，莉莉几乎立刻晕厥过去，那种瘙痒瘙到那一点的感觉，让她立刻就高潮了。

她痉挛地涌出大量爱液，这一波烟花来得太气势汹汹，她迸发出的暖流强烈到让她自己都惊讶，原来原始的奖励还能到达这样噬魂销骨的程度，她开始有点理解某些荒淫的君主了。

当然这只是开始，两人贪得无厌地在办公桌上尝试各种姿势，前入后入，莉莉高潮了几次之后连子宫也跟着颤抖，她的宫颈口贪婪地吸吮着他的入侵，想要他雨露的灌溉。

最后还是她低低啜泣着求饶，立刻被他堵上了嘴，他身上还是她熟悉的魔药味，他的嘴唇吻起来很凉很舒服。

他紧紧顶住她的宫颈口射进她的身体，浓稠的精华暖暖地存满她的子宫，还顺着她的穴口流出来一些。

桌子上的一片狼藉让她脸红，她很久没有这么疯狂过了。

西弗勒斯明显也是如此，他看着她，眼睛里渴望“未完待续”，其实莉莉也是如此。

穿好衣服之后感觉有些腿软，她靠在他怀里休息了一会儿，觉得再不走就更不想走了。

“虽然还早，也希望等哈莉入学之后你可以对她好点，他大约不是个听话的乖学生。”莉莉低声说。

“你应该去贿赂麦格，我可是斯莱特林院长。”西弗勒斯挑了挑眉，不接她的话。

“说的好难听，”莉莉白了他一眼，“好了好了，随你了，我不会要求你什么的，你也不欠我什么。”她从口袋里掏出一枚金加隆塞进他手里，“喏，银货两讫。”

他当时的脸色真精彩，莉莉想起来还会想笑。

她带着哈利去洗澡，哈利在水里露出可爱的笑脸，噼噼啪啪地摔打着橡皮鸭，他眼睛跟她一模一样，绿得像翡翠。

我儿子多可爱啊，将来也会迷倒不少少女吧？

可惜，不知道要穿裙子穿到什么时候了。


	3. 昼颜1+2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 从这一章开始是哈利跟性转德拉科为主

（性转德。前文俗丽之夜，讲斯莉怎么搞在一起的，不看也可。哈利全家存活，但为了瞒过伏地魔，救世主哈利和纳威隐瞒了身份，哈利从小一直是女孩打扮，并不是双性转。本故事背景是火焰杯。这系列的主题是偷情与背德，极度OOC，全员精神创伤，不接受的不要点进来，看了骂我我不接受！😏）

德拉蔻马尔福最近总觉得有人在跟踪自己，包括斯莱特林地窖，这种被窥探的感觉一直存在，礼堂，教室，魁地奇球场，甚至盥洗室和更衣间，这种感觉一直如影随形。

她偷偷安排了高尔和克拉布跟着自己观察，他们说根本没人跟踪她，可她就是觉得有一双眼睛黏在她背上。

“潘西，我真的没被鬼附身，我是巫师！”德拉蔻无奈地接过潘西递给她的紫水晶吊坠和小圣水瓶子挂在脖子上。（“慢着，潘西，圣水真的能保护我吗？我们可是巫师！”）

“噢，亲爱的，那你一定是被哈莉波特气的太厉害了，才出现了幻觉，梅林是我们学院的，他一定会保佑你，让那个小女表砸骑扫帚的时候遭雷劈。”潘西伸手扒拉德拉蔻柔软的金发给她顺毛，马尔福大小姐从小到大什么时候受过这种气，波特家的臭丫头居然作弊参加了火焰杯，她凭什么？

提到了哈莉这个邓布利多的宠儿，德拉蔻心情复杂的叹了口气。不管是家世，容貌，成绩，自己明明都比哈莉波特强，但就是永远被她比下去。

但却又恨不起来她。

她那双碧绿的眼睛虽然藏在一对酒瓶底后面，可偶然视线对上总让她感觉心旌动摇。

我难道喜欢女生吗？德拉蔻伸手摸了摸潘西的小飞机场，毫无感觉。虽然潘西啥也没有，但哈莉也啥也没有，她比潘西还平，可总让德拉蔻觉得她性感。

我怎么会喜欢哈莉波特呢？我难道是个被虐狂吗？喜欢被另一半嫌弃敌视？德拉蔻皱着眉头，内心无限纠结。

扭头去看格兰芬多长桌，德拉蔻又看到金妮又扑在哈莉的身边叽叽喳喳，哈莉跟金妮从小一起长大，关系非常好，一直很亲密。她翻了个白眼，忽然觉得“波特臭大粪”这个词儿相当不错，就这么定了，做到徽章上。

金妮迷恋地看着哈莉，她又长高了，比她高很多，骑着火弩箭英姿飒爽的样子跟所有人都不一样，而且她今年还是霍格沃茨的勇士。

“哈莉，我一定会给你加油的，别理罗恩，他是在酸！”金妮眼睛亮晶晶地看着哈莉，如果哈莉是个男孩子该多好，她愉快地腻在她肩膀上。

“谢谢你，金妮。”哈莉（哈利）哼了一声，他脸色很不好，好像没睡好觉一样泛着青白，眼睛下面的黑眼圈很大，眼袋快垂到嘴角了，眼睛里都是红血丝。

所有人都认为哈利的郁闷是违规报名导致她被其他学院排挤导致的，其实哈利根本不是因为这个才烦恼。

这件事对哈利来说可比火焰杯勇士什么的严重多了，他已经快要崩溃了。

午夜时分，巨大的弯月挂在霍格沃茨塔尖，德拉蔻在梦里哼了一声，她的薄被已经滑到了大腿上，露出白皙的大腿和轻薄的睡衣。

她当然不像阿姨们一样喜欢穿那种维多利亚时代的保守晨衣，纳西莎喜欢打扮她，她自己品味也很好，贴身的睡衣可爱又有点小性感，吊带的款式露出她可爱的窄肩膀和一点点她胸前的丘壑。

哈利从隐身衣下面伸出手，轻轻地碰了一下德拉蔻的大腿，他本打算顺着上衣的边缘摸上去，可就这一下就让他感觉好像触了电，“嗖”地把手缩了回去。

他最近一直在跟踪她，而且他的动机一点都不光明正大——他要非礼德拉蔻马尔福，这是他的复仇。

斯莱特林地窖没有月光，只有黑湖里莫名其妙的水波荧光，哈利看到德拉蔻轻轻地翻了个身，嘴里吐出无意义的梦话，似乎有“波特”这个词，大约又是在骂他吧？他冷笑着，终于把手放在了她的腿上。

哈利波特的童年结束于今年万圣节之夜，在这一天，他被选中成为霍格沃茨的勇士，被三个学校的学生一起嘘，回到公共休息室，格兰芬多们倒是挺欢乐的，但罗恩跟他大吵了一架，气的他从公共休息室里跑了出去。

他披着隐身衣在城堡游荡，忽然听到一个熟悉的声音。

莉莉站在斯内普的面前，跟他说话：“西弗，今晚是万圣节，高兴点。”

“那可是你的孩子，你就不着急？这里面明显有阴谋。”斯内普皱着眉头说，他声音是课堂上从来没有过的柔和。

“但你和邓布利多会保护他，对吗？”莉莉接下来做了一个炸雷一样的动作，她踮起脚，手臂缠住了斯内普的脖子，亲了亲他的嘴唇。

哈利几乎是立刻被钉死在原地，他腿发软，但动不了。

“别这样，会被看到……”斯内普几乎是立刻脸红了，但他没有推开她，只是捏了捏莉莉的脸。

“不会的，大家都过节去了，哈利也回塔楼了，没人会看到的，”莉莉此时像一个撒娇的小女孩，她贴在斯内普的怀里，轻轻地摸着他的胸口，“我今晚不想回家，詹姆去伦敦了，回去也只有我一个人。”

“可怜可怜你的裙下之臣，他不想这时候听到你丈夫的名字，”斯内普一把把莉莉抱了起来，用魔杖敲了敲两人的头，幻身咒隐藏了他们的行踪，可莉莉的低笑声和亲密的私语还是传进了哈利的耳朵，他浑身颤抖，感觉心脏变得冰凉。

他从来不喜欢西弗勒斯斯内普，其中有一大部分原因都是他爸爸和叔叔们总是背着妈妈在他面前说斯内普教授的坏话。有一次被妈妈听到了，她的表情立刻变得很奇怪，晚饭后她就出去了，半夜才回来。哈利发誓他听到了父母的争吵，他们忘了施隔音咒。从那时候开始，他就真的讨厌斯内普教授了。

可他还是万万没想到他会是母亲的情人，客观地说莉莉绝对是个好母亲，但她的形象在哈利眼里已经完全塌了。

他不知道自己怎么回到格兰芬多宿舍的，因为他特殊的情况，他在女生宿舍有个单独的房间。回到房间，哈利大哭起来，整夜都辗转反侧，他的绿眼睛里燃烧着熊熊的怒火，他不能就这么算了，可他报复不了莉莉，那是他深爱的母亲，也搞不过斯内普，他对他一向疏远，而且，哈利也打不过他。

或许——他想起斯内普最偏爱的斯莱特林，那个德拉蔻马尔福，铂金发的大小姐，他或许可以从她身上下手，把斯内普对莉莉做的事情报复回来！

他有特权，可以进女生宿舍，而且他有隐身衣，基本等于他可以去霍格沃茨任何地方。

手顺着睡衣的边缘滑了进去，德拉蔻不愧是大小姐，皮肤细滑得像油脂，让哈利有种手指陷了下去的感觉，他甚至舍不得用力，心里反复烧灼了多日的怒火，居然奇迹般地消了下去。

但这只是一个开始，他的手指继续攀岩，终于到达了那蹦跳的小白兔山峰，柔软，滑腻，弹性十足，带着香味，这奇妙的手感完全无法用语言形容，哈利感觉自己的脸慢慢变红了，他喘了一口气，感觉全身的血液澎湃奔流着涌向某处，他甚至没办法让自己冷静下来。

“嗯～哈莉——”德拉蔻在梦里发出一声呢喃，她翻了个身，眼珠在眼皮下面滚动，似乎快要醒来了。

哈利迅速拉上了隐身衣，还没整理好，德拉蔻就睁开了眼睛。她迷迷糊地眼前没有焦距，有点疑惑自己的睡衣怎么歪七扭八地根本盖不住身体，她拉了拉衣服，拉起被子翻了个身，枕头下面露出一本杂志的一角。

这本杂志哈利也有，封面和内页都是关于三强争霸赛的，里面有勇士们的照片，包括哈利的。

他偷偷把杂志从她枕头下面抽了出来，翻了翻，有自己照片的那一页明显看得更多，已经有了折痕，但他的脸上画满了指甲印。

挑起眉毛，哈利也搞不懂德拉蔻到底是爱他还是恨他，但他不管了。刚刚的触摸让他知道自己非得到她不可，是爱还是恨根本不重要。

一个格兰芬多，一个斯莱特林，难道他们还能正经谈恋爱不成？

“昏昏倒地。”哈利用魔杖指着德拉蔻，火花立刻没入她的身体，德拉蔻的呼吸声变得又浅又快，她皱起了眉头。

掀掉她的薄被，哈利眼神复杂地看着德拉蔻雪白的肌肤，他压抑住越来越快的心跳，颤抖地伸出手。

她的身体在黑暗里闪着莹白的光泽，让哈利目眩神迷。她每一寸的身体都跟小天狼星画报上的那些比基尼女郎不一样。那些野性的美女是矫捷的有蹄类动物（他曾经以为自己喜欢），线条优美流畅，力量感十足，而德拉蔻却是还没学会捕鼠的猫，可爱幼嫩，肉乎乎甜蜜蜜。

哈利俯下身，吻住她的嘴唇，与她辗转的感觉很棒，但总感觉少了点什么。对，该死的，她昏迷了，哈利喘了一口气恨恨地想，我需要她的反应！

或许，他应该换个方法。哈利敬畏地看着德拉蔻脐下三寸那块禁地，不敢去碰。

他高估自己了，就他的经验来说，别说非礼了，他现在连入口都找不到。

一觉醒来，德拉蔻觉得自己全身都疼。

她捂住自己的头，嘶——昨晚是被鹰头马身有翼兽踩了吗？努力了半天才坐起来，她几乎是爬着进了盥洗室。

脱掉睡衣，德拉蔻奇怪地发现自己身上有很多青青紫紫的小瘀斑，小巫师不会过敏，也不可能是虫子，所以，她是被诅咒了？？

眼珠一转，目标锁定。肯定是哈莉波特那个小婊——算了，淑女不说这个词。德拉蔻眯起眼睛，她实在是太仁慈了，一直忍让哈莉波特，这次她一定得给那个臭丫头一点颜色看看。

“嘶——”可是还是好疼啊，尤其是腿间某个地方，哈莉到底给她下了什么下三滥的诅咒？

路过斯内普教授的办公室，德拉蔻偷偷看了一眼，他居然还没来。停下去往医疗翼的脚步，德拉蔻摸了进去。斯内普教授的办公室里什么魔药都有，她偷了一瓶止疼剂喝了，顿时感觉好了点。

“高尔，克拉布，”她叫住因为没吃早饭还很萎靡的跟班，“中午吃完饭跟我办点事。”

“干嘛？”跟班们没什么劲头，没人跟踪你，大小姐不要疑神疑鬼了。

“我要揍波特。”

高尔和克拉布顿时眼睛一亮：“OJBK。”斯莱特林谁不想揍波特？每年学院杯都跟硬抢一样，生生从斯莱特林学院手里抢去了。每个斯莱特林都想揍她！

午饭后，德拉蔻把哈利叫进了事先安排好的盥洗室，高尔和克拉布立刻在门外挂上“此盥洗室已坏”的牌子，并且守在不远处。

“我觉得我已经很克制了，”德拉蔻推了哈利一把，啧，这胸平得，“但你也太过分了，作弊参加三强争霸赛丢尽了霍格沃茨的脸，斯莱特林学生只是表达自己的态度而已，但你居然诅咒我？”德拉蔻撸起袖子指着自己手臂上的瘀斑，“别否认，除了你不会有别人。”

眨巴了一下眼睛，哈利挑起眉毛，笑了一下：“是我干的。”昨晚他可没少咬她。

没想到她回应的这么干脆，德拉蔻气坏了，她立刻一巴掌扇了过去，她有自信这一巴掌绝对能把哈莉那倒霉的眼镜打掉。可是，她的手还没挨到哈利，就被哈利一把抓住了手腕。

一直跟男孩子打魁地奇的德拉蔻愣了一下，这不是女孩子的力气。

“你——”她睁大眼睛，这时候才发现一年级的小豆丁哈莉已经比自己高了，她的视线落在哈利的脖子上，看到那可疑的凸起。

不过没等她推理出什么结论，哈利就低头咬住了她唇。是的，不是吻，是咬。德拉蔻这样凶神恶煞地跑来欺负他， 哈利也没想过对她温柔，他靠着自己的蛮力对她的唇又啃又咬。

“是你主动来招惹我的，”哈利低声说，他开始变声了，嗓音有点低哑。

用一只手握住她纤细的两只手腕，哈利空出一只手，毫不客气地揉搓着她的身体，怎么疼怎么来。“你发育得不错，德拉蔻。”他把已经起了反应的身体往她身上蹭。

就算他已经去啃她的脖子，德拉蔻还是惊讶的忘了尖叫，她吓坏了！怎么回事？哈莉——哈莉波特怎么会是男孩子？她——她吃了变性魔药？

“你？你是男的？”德拉蔻战战兢兢地说，哈利的手指已经爬到她大腿上了。

“是，反正你早晚会知道的，我也不介意早点告诉你。”哈利恶狠狠地捏着她的腿肉。

“什么意思？”德拉蔻的声音开始发抖。

“因为老子要干你。”哈利凑在她耳边低声说，“做好准备。”

他的手指滑进她的腿间，意外地摸到濡湿一片，哈利愣了一下，然后动作不由自主地轻了一点：“梅林的吊带袜，马尔福，你居然湿了？”

这可比昨晚好玩多了，哈利想，果然我需要她的反应，不过她这个反应可够浪的。如果不是昨晚他找不到其门进入，以及她明显未经人事的身体，哈利都会觉得德拉蔻必定是个床上老手了。

涨红了脸，德拉蔻输人不输阵，她瞪着他鼓起来的裤子：“早就硬了的人不要笑话别人了，你是不是暗恋我，看看对我发情发成什么样子。”

哈利气得直笑，他的手指故意顺着水渍滑动了几下，看她立刻皱起了眉头，咬住了嘴唇才压抑住那差点溜出嘴角的声音。

“看来你是逼我现在就动手，”哈利开始脱袍子。

趁着他解扣子的功夫，德拉蔻使劲踹了哈利一脚，差一点踹中他的重点，转身就跑。

“啧。”哈利也没去追，他看着德拉蔻逃窜的背影，拍拍裤子上的脚印，“看来我得赶紧去找麦格要张禁书区的批条了。”

德拉蔻把高尔和克拉布甩掉了，她一边跑一边整理其实不怎么乱的衣服，天啊，天啊，她知道了一个大秘密——哈莉波特是男孩！

他为什么要扮成女孩？肯定不是无缘无故。我是不是应该写封信告诉我爸爸？

赫敏和罗恩快乐的一起去霍格莫德了。哈莉居然说要趁着没人去图书馆看书，不跟他们一起去霍格莫德了，这简直是世界奇迹。

早就暧暧昧昧的两人在路上牵起了小手，没有了电灯泡的日子有一点爽。

牵手？呸。哈利拿着放大镜认真研究手里的人体解剖学，哦，真神奇，原来在那个位置啊，他想起在朦胧波光映照里看到过的她，身体又一阵燥热。天啊，他不能再等了，择日不如撞日，就今晚吧？

那就要再学学姿势了，哈利皱着眉翻看禁书区的奇怪h书，这个是做完后一起用餐吗？什么，吃掉恋人的肝可以增强魔力？呕——

莉莉站在远处看着哈利，温柔地笑了，看他多认真，霍格莫德都不去了。他在看书，第一个项目是火龙，应该是在认真学习御龙术吧？（从某种方面说，的确是御龙术）

没让哈利发现自己，莉莉悄悄离开了图书馆。她不希望他太依赖父母，所以就算她跟詹姆经常出入霍格沃茨也不怎么来见他。

“邓布利多让我去找穆迪，那我就先走了，哈莉参赛是个变数，临时安排人手有点困难，”詹姆刚从邓布利多校长室出来，他对莉莉点点头。

“所以还是要靠霍格沃茨里的人，我去找西弗勒斯和麦格教授谈谈。”莉莉淡淡地说，然后转身向地窖走去。

看着她纤细的背影，詹姆苦笑了一下，也转身往城堡外走去，刚走到一个拐角，就被一个冲出来的女孩狠狠撞了一下。

“对不起，啊——詹姆叔叔，你好，好久不见了。”金妮惊讶地对詹姆波特点点头。

此时她身后追上来一个男孩，一把把她搂在怀里：“金！我抓到你了，说好的……”

“别闹！”金妮迅速红了脸，一把推开了男孩，紧张地看着詹姆。

“没关系，没关系，你们玩吧，我本来就要走了。”詹姆后退了两步，对金妮摆摆手，“再见了，金妮，好久不见你已经长成大姑娘了。”

金妮恼怒地瞪了意图拉她手的男孩一眼，犹豫了一会儿，拔腿去追詹姆。

“等一下，”伸手拉住了他的袍角，金妮涨红了脸：“詹姆叔叔，那个——你不要告诉我爸爸妈妈。”

“什么？”詹姆惊讶扬起眉毛。

“男朋友的事——其实，我们刚开始约会……”金妮低下头小声说。

“不会的，我当然不会说，”詹姆笑笑摸了摸金妮的头，“嚯，亚瑟莫丽不允许你交男朋友吗？这么古板？”

“其实——还有我的哥哥们，六个哥哥等于六个爸爸。”金妮可怜巴巴地说，人人都要管她，人人觉得她还是奶娃，老小的悲哀。

“哈哈哈哈，可怜的金妮，你实在太惨了！”金妮的“六个爸爸论”让詹姆大笑起来，怪不得亚瑟生七个也必须生个女儿，女儿实在是太可爱了。可惜他家的“哈莉”是个假女儿。

又揉了揉金妮柔顺的红发，詹姆保证给她保密，才离开城堡。骑到飞天扫帚上的时候他嘴角还带着笑。很久没有这种心情了，詹姆升上云层的时候叹了口气，青春真的太闪亮了，自己的心态什么时候衰老了呢？

“哈利最近有点反常，”斯内普把手指插进莉莉的头发里，“他最近的情绪很差，对所有人敌意都很强，我已经告诉了邓布利多，但你知道邓布利多的态度一向是——靠他自己解决。”

莉莉抬起眼睛看了他一眼，松开了他：“保护好他，西弗。”

“他对我敌意最大——”斯内普闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，这感觉太销魂了。

德拉蔻在猪头酒吧忍着恶心跟那些小偷强盗二道贩子买了一堆黑魔法物品，等着吧，哈莉，不，哈利波特！想睡我？没那么容易！看我先把你变成癞蛤蟆。


	4. 昼颜3

这都是些什么玩意？德拉蔻摆弄着那些她从猪头酒吧买的古怪东西，那个贩子一看就不是什么好东西，希望他卖的是好东西，花了不少零花钱的马尔福小姐略有些肉疼。

都怪哈利波特！要不是他闲的没事找她麻烦，她也不用搞这些。德拉蔻从来不觉得自己有错。

恶狠狠地拧开一个据说里面是痒痒粉的罐子，可是那个罐子似乎有防盗魔法，直接炸开喷了德拉蔻一脸一身的绿色液体，黏糊糊的。

“清理一新！”德拉蔻气急败坏地把那东西丢进垃圾桶，黑魔法物品里的液体不会是什么好东西，很可能是强酸强碱或者毒药，但她没感觉到疼痛或者什么，或许是时间太久失效了？

她忍住立刻去洗个澡的冲动，继续摆弄那一堆垃圾。

哈利实在不想再在斯莱特林地窖碰见母亲一脸嫣红地从斯内普那里出来了。他挑了一个晚饭人多的时候，冒着被发现的风险混进了斯莱特林公共休息室。不管马尔福在不在，他先进去埋伏起来。

“阿拉霍洞开，”哈利挥舞着魔杖，门开了。

她房间依旧没有加强戒备的迹象，屋里淡淡的香味今天浓重了很多，一点声音也没有，四柱床垂着帷幔，盥洗室的门开着，也不知道德拉蔻在不在。

谨慎地锁好了门，哈利披着隐身衣轻轻走近德拉蔻的床。他用魔杖挑开帷幔，里面空空的，没有人。

接下来哈利想去查看盥洗室，可此时他发现自己动不了了，身体好像通了电，酥酥麻麻的，他低下头，看到自己踩在一块旧旧的地毯上，这是魔法物品？

“隐身衣？这我倒是没想到，你还真的什么下三滥玩意儿都有，”德拉蔻从衣柜里钻了出来，她伸手拉掉了哈利的隐身衣，对他冷笑，“你觉得我会毫无防备吗？邓布利多的宠儿就这点智商？”她用手拍了拍哈利的脸，哈利觉得她的手滚烫滚烫的，好像烙铁一样。

“你要把我怎么样？”输人不输阵，哈利继续嘴硬，不过马尔福为什么穿得那么清凉，只穿了一件很薄的衬裙，今天也没有那么热吧？

“是啊，我该怎么处置你呢？扒光了吊在魁地奇球场的球门上好吗？让全校都看看邓布利多的宠儿，格兰芬多的明星——哈莉波特居然长了——那玩意儿！”德拉蔻的神色有点狂热，她看上去真的打算这么做，但淑女的教养让她没办法说出那个词儿，而且脸红了。

“xxoo，你这个……！不行！”这下哈利急了，骂了一句脏话，他的身份不能暴露，“你不能这么做，你这样……你这样会被霍格沃茨开除的。”

“你都不怕被开除，我当然也不怕，”德拉蔻哈哈大笑，伸手就去拽哈利的腰带。

“住手，马尔福，你这个……”哈利也不知道该说什么，骂她都是骂自己，他今天也不是打算来干好事的。

下身一凉，德拉蔻拽掉了哈利的裤子，哈利的血瞬间往上下两个地方流去，他涨红了脸，昂扬起的欲望弹了出来，几乎碰到正使劲脱他裤子的德拉蔻脸上。

“哇哦，好丑。”但很大也很长，德拉蔻眨巴眨巴眼，虽然嘴里那么说，但她几乎咽了一口口水。

怎么回事？我为什么想要脱光波特？我为什么想要把他拖上床？我为什么想要……

扫了一眼垃圾桶里那个碎掉的罐子，德拉蔻脑子一阵发热，她不能自控地握住了哈利青涩的欲望：“虽然丑，但挺有趣的呢，”她摆弄着他的性器，手法稀烂地揉着，弄的他有点疼，惊讶的发现尖端已经有润滑流了出来，德拉蔻抬起灰眼睛挑逗地看着他，挥舞着魔杖：“现在，袍子也得脱掉。”

哈利波特躺上了斯莱特林的深绿色床单，他现在心情非常复杂，这感觉就好像你来吃三文鱼，结果发现三文鱼磨着刀子准备吃人肉刺身。他怎么成了被非礼的那一个呢？他要干德拉蔻马尔福，但现在似乎是被马尔福干了，虽然是同一件事，但报复的快感是一点也没有了，还有点屈辱。

但这并不会减少两个少年初夜的刺激和快感。

德拉蔻脱掉衬裙，那下面空荡荡的，她直接跨坐在他身上，扶着哈利的坚硬蹭过她的褶皱，舒服的直皱眉，她的腿间也早就是泥泞一片，但那入口实在是太小了。扶着哈利狰狞的分身坐下去，这对于第一次来说不是什么好姿势，如果不是魔药起作用，德拉蔻一定做不到，她使劲了几次才坐进去，疼得立刻哭了出来。

空气里飘荡着血的甜腥味，但她被不知道什么淫靡魔药浸润的身体毫不在乎那点痛和处女的娇羞，“快点摇晃起来，”魔药下令，德拉蔻咬着牙立刻摇晃起身体。

血迹和水渍混杂在一起，在抽插之下发出令人脸红的声音，德拉蔻扭着腰让体内的粗长顶住她愉快的开关，那痛感渐渐消失了，只剩下满胀和酥麻，她闭上眼睛，轻声地呻吟起来。

这女妖一般的声音让哈利顿时感觉到控制不住的胀大：“啊——德拉蔻，我要来了，快，拔出来——”

“不要，”身体上的女孩喘着气夹紧了身体，“我想要你在里面，灌满我，哈利，来——”

“德——”哈利咬住了牙齿，他的高潮猛烈地来了，那几乎把灵魂喷射出来的痉挛让他说不出话来，他用力插进德拉蔻体内，不管他的粗大对她来说有点难以承受，滚烫的精液喷射出来，灌满她的深处。

两人都沉浸在快感里有一阵没办法说话，德拉蔻喘着气，低头去看两人连接在一起的地方，哈利也在看。两人的器官紧紧地连在一起，精液水渍和血液混杂在一起，从缝隙里流出来，呈现出漂亮的粉红色，德拉蔻挑了挑眉，摇了摇屁股：“还行吗？”

她也没想到，哈利立刻在她身体里又硬了起来。

斯莱特林的宿舍里弥漫着腻人的甜香和四柱床的吱嘎声，哈利僵硬地躺着，被身体里的电流弄得神志不清，虽然这件事从头到尾都不大对，但他现在享受得停不下来，他还可以再来几次，这小妞儿的滋味真的是太好了。

霍格沃茨礼堂里，罗恩看了好几遍长桌也没看到哈莉。

“哈莉去哪了？图书馆没人。”罗恩问赫敏，“她不会因为我们去霍格莫德没带她生气了吧？”

“是她自己说不去的呀，咱们两个都听到的呀。”赫敏摇摇头，这时候一只怪模怪样的猫头鹰飞了进来，扔给赫敏一封信，又飞走了。

“哦，小天狼星来信了，”赫敏看了两眼信封，把信塞进口袋，“晚上我再给哈莉吧。”

“小天狼星的信为什么寄给你？”罗恩奇怪地问。

“因为我比较靠谱呀。”赫敏耸耸肩，继续进攻她的牛腰子馅饼。

可惜晚上赫敏也没找到哈莉，哈莉喜欢到处溜达，一般也不会早早回宿舍，赫敏不是很担心，她打着哈欠去洗漱睡觉了，今天太累了，明天再说吧。

“我真的没力气了，”德拉蔻软在哈利胸膛上，他们刚刚又高潮了，就算德拉蔻日常参加魁地奇训，算是很有体力和耐力，但他们已经搞了半宿，高潮了几次，喷出的液体把整张床弄得一塌糊涂，她实在是直不起腰了。

德拉蔻身上的魔药效力还没过去，她浑身泛着潮红，全身浮着细腻的薄汗，但毕竟是初经人事的小姑娘，没办法顺着魔药的意思把哈利吸成人干。

“睡吧睡吧，”哈利身上的魔咒倒是快解开了，他能动一点了，轻轻地抚摸着德拉蔻的后背和小屁股，他脑子里计划着如果自己能动了，要怎么折腾这个丫头，他要用的姿势要比她更过分才行！

德拉蔻睡着了，哈利也很快睡着了，他们就这样拥抱着，互相纠缠着，陷入了甜蜜的梦中。

“哈利，”德拉蔻在梦里轻声呢喃。

“嗯，”哈利无意识地回应着她，抚摸着她滑腻的肌肤，他似乎有事要做，却累得睁不开眼睛。

凌晨的时候不知道谁先醒来的，他们摸着黑又开始了一轮，这次哈利完全能动了，他的主动和狂野让两人都很满意，他们在黑暗里狂热地亲吻，舌头纠缠在一起，舔舐着彼此的味道，最后的高潮太强烈了，德拉蔻又昏了过去，等她早晨醒来哈利已经不见了。

看着血迹斑斑水渍斑斑的床单德拉蔻直翻白眼，昨晚她疯了，这件事简直太荒唐了，她可真没打算通过反攻来欺侮救世主，这完全是杀敌一千自损八百。

她摸了摸小肚子，里面涨涨的，用手按一下，腿间就有精液流出来，梅林的钢丝胸罩啊，斯内普教授那里应该不可能有避孕魔药吧？她得去碰碰运气。

实际上，斯内普那里不但有避孕魔药，而且质量非常好，日期都还很新鲜。

“几点了，西弗？”莉莉揉着眼睛从他床上爬起来，又被他一把捞了回去。

“还早呢，我上午没有课，”他把莉莉抱在怀里揉捏她丰满的乳房，她什么都没穿，昨晚欢爱的红痕还留在上面，她的身材没有因为生育发生什么变化，胸部丰满腰肢纤细，摸上去还一如当年。

昨晚莉莉留宿在他宿舍，让西弗勒斯心情非常好，虽然他们的亲密关系已经维持了很多年，但整夜的温存却是很少的。他可以尽情享用她的身体，把每一种姿势用遍，却不能拥有她的时间。

“那就可以赖床吗？魔药教授？”莉莉笑着去摸他，把他清晨反应撩拨得更大。

“好的，就是这样，别动，莉莉，你乖一点，我们还能赶上早饭。”他也笑起来，把她压在身下，分开了她的腿。她的花穴里还很滑腻，昨晚他们尝试了一些新的情趣，显然莉莉很喜欢，高潮得停不下来。

或许他也很擅长此事吧，他插入她，最原始的姿势和动作，没有撩拨，只是一下一下插入她的最深处。莉莉很快就说不出完整的话了，搂住他的脖子声音破碎成难耐的喘息。

外面开始有鸟儿的叫声，还有早起学生的脚步声。

无法见光的情侣们躲藏在阴暗处缠绵着，千百年来不论是道德准绳还是法律利剑都无法消弭偷欢的情人，这些藏在心灵深处的劣根，也会一代一代流传下去。


	5. 昼颜4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹金本来想稍微提一点就算了，但似乎也应该加上标签

午夜的天文塔，空无一人，但有一些奇怪的声音。

哈利和德拉蔻在校园互扔魔咒，意外击中了赫敏，导致赫敏的门牙超过了下巴。斯内普视而不见，哈利对着他咆哮，结果被扣了五十分。但归根究底，这笔账还有前面那笔账，都算在了德拉蔻头上。

“嗯……嗯……”德拉蔻的裙子被掀到腰际，上衣也推到胸口上面，她咬住嘴唇，用手撑住天文塔的墙，觉得自己的声音在黑夜里传的好远，“你快点结束好吗？宵禁时间已经过了，会有巡夜的教授……啊……”

使劲在她身体里撞了一下，哈利从她身后掐住她的乳尖，使劲捏了一下，新奇地感觉到她的花径同时缩了一下：“现在知道害怕了？我看你冲我嚷嚷的时候胆子挺大的，怎么？怕被教授看到？”

“我跟你这种忽男忽女的下三滥不一样，马尔福家族可是有头有脸的……啊！梅林——”被撞到深处敏感的位置，德拉蔻的身体立刻抽紧了，再也说不出话来。

哈利掐住她的腰，用力地在她体内冲撞，初尝性事的他毫无技巧，但却有足够的力气，那粗长的性器狠狠地摩擦着德拉蔻娇嫩的花径，又痛又酥麻，带出她丰沛的爱液。

“下三滥？主动睡了我的人是谁？有头有脸的马尔福大小姐在床上腰扭的可厉害了，嗯？跟我半夜上天文塔的是谁？撩起裙子在哪里都可以操的是谁？哭着求我让她高潮的又是谁？”哈利伸手去揉她敏感的阴蒂，“再对我甩恶咒啊！”

“混蛋！波特！啊啊啊啊——”他的手指拨动了她的快感开关，他的性器又在她的敏感点旋转着顶了几下，把本来就在高潮边缘的她送上高空。

声音太大了！听到了脚步声，哈利低头咬住她的嘴唇，把德拉蔻收不住的声音堵进了嘴里，他拉出隐身衣把两人罩在里面，捂住了德拉蔻的嘴。

麦格教授点着魔杖走了上来，她听到有动静，可是天文塔上空无一人。

“什么声音？是夜鸟吗？”麦格教授自言自语道，她的魔杖光芒照亮了所有的角落，的确什么都没有。

德拉蔻吓坏了，她想甩开哈利却被他紧紧的抱住，他粗硬的器官仍旧插在她身体里，一点软化的迹象都没有，甚至还在小幅度地研磨着她，她眼睁睁地看着麦格教授到处看，却没有看到他们。

她很紧张，连花径都缩得紧紧的，哈利感觉自己被吸进去了更深处，里面非常紧窄，有什么在吸吮和跳动，他几乎要呻吟出声，却只能轻轻地抽送着。

院长求你快走吧，我要爆体而亡了。

麦格教授终于转身下楼了，哈利松了一口气，立刻大开大合，使劲地撞着德拉蔻的屁股，就算感觉到她达到了高潮，痉挛地颤抖，他也根本不停下来。

“你真是好操啊，德拉蔻，”他轻轻地叫着她的名字，“这么湿，这么紧，还会吸，”他的手抚摸着她的乳房，肚子，腰肢和臀肉，她长得很细致，软软的，又没有多余的赘肉，哈利舔咬着她香甜的肩膀和颈后，“如果被麦格教授抓住了，我就说你勾引了我，你看你这引人犯罪的身体——啧，太紧了，你不要夹——”

他尽根末入她的身体，狠狠地顶到最深处，把精液灌进她的子宫，不知道他刚刚说的哪句话或者哪个动作，让德拉蔻猛烈地高潮了，她的花径整个扭曲了起来，直接把哈利拧得射了出来，哪些娇嫩的媚肉又柔软又夹缠不清，哈利射了很久才停下这热烈的高潮，觉得腿软了。

“你这个小妖精，艹！”哈利喘着气把袍子扔在地上，一屁股坐了上去，德拉蔻根本说不出话来，软在他身边，柔软的金发贴在他身上，有一瞬间，哈利觉得月光下的德拉蔻很可爱。

想说几句柔软一点的话，哈利轻轻摸了一下德拉蔻的手背。可还没等他开口，德拉蔻就拔出了魔杖——“塔朗泰拉舞”。

哈利的双腿立刻不受控制地抽动起来，像是在跳一种快步舞，而且跟二年级不一样的是，他的手也开始乱舞，根本拿不稳魔杖，最尴尬的是，哈利根本没有穿好裤子。

看着哈利刚刚软下来的小兄弟在空中甩来甩去，德拉蔻一边哈哈大笑，一边迅速地把自己的衣服穿好，“姐姐也不过是玩玩你，我不觉得我吃亏了，波特，你省了我找鸭的钱呀，虽然你必然不如专业的技术好，但我的要求也不高，能用就行。”

她讥笑地翘起唇角，拉着哈利的隐身衣下楼了：“下次还给你，这东西还挺有用。”

看来还有下次，哈利一边跳舞一边想，下次我得怎么弄她？这该死的斯莱特林！

半个小时后，哈利因为“不穿裤子意图随地大小便”和“违反宵禁”被斯内普扣了十分，并且交给海格关一周禁闭。

而趁着斯内普不在，德拉蔻偷走了一大瓶避孕魔药。

“幸亏是我，如果别的教授看到了——”斯内普把头枕在莉莉腿上抱怨着，“你儿子开始裸奔了，一直扮成女孩子影响他的身心健康了。”

“唉，我会让邓布利多找他聊聊的，他最近对我也很叛逆，谢谢你总是这么关心他，”莉莉扒拉着西弗勒斯的头发，“今年圣诞节我可以跟你一起过了，高兴吗？”

“因为舞会？”西弗勒斯笑笑，“真是难得。”

“是啊，就好像小时候那样，”莉莉用指尖轻轻地揉着西弗勒斯的脸，轻柔地说，“那时候多快乐啊，一点烦恼都没有，哪像现在，全是苦差事。”

“至少我还有你。”西弗勒斯轻声说。

“我也是，西弗，不过我们这么坏，死了大约见不到梅林了，”莉莉叹了口气，拍拍他的肩膀，“做吗？我想要你了。”

“我已经硬了半天了。”

莉莉拉开他的拉链，放出那大家伙，用舌头扫过褶皱和光滑的龟头，他立刻流出来前液，莉莉毫不介意地吸了进去。曾经她一直觉得口交很恶心，但对西弗勒斯居然就不会，她觉得他的味道出奇的好，甚至一想到她跪在他腿间吸吮着他的大家伙，她立刻就会湿透内裤。

西弗勒斯呻吟地把手指插进她的头发里，看着他的完美女神亲吻着他的性器，舔着他的囊袋，努力地吞吐着他。只是看着她为他口交，他都会感到极大的刺激，有时候他们长时间不能见面，西弗勒斯就靠这些记忆解决生理需要。

莉莉用舌头舔着他，从最下面一直到龟头，然后含进嘴里，努力了许久，终于感觉他胀大了一圈，于是她用力吸了几下。

“莉，哦，莉儿，”他插进她喉咙深处，狠狠地射了出来，莉莉立刻把他咽了下去，抬起绿眼睛水汪汪地看着他。

“现在轮到我了。”莉莉笑着说，西弗勒斯的二次勃起很快，他一夜可以做很多次，莉莉早就领教过了。

她跨坐在他腰上，用他硕大的龟头撑开她的蜜穴，“嗯——”只是放进去莉莉就感觉自己的内部开始痉挛，他的性器碾过她整个蜜穴，每一个褶皱都对应她的敏感，他顶了她几下，莉莉立刻就高潮了。

不管其他，起码他的性器跟她的是一对，完美契合。莉莉咬住嘴唇呻吟着，眼前是无数烟花爆炸。不知道什么时候她被西弗勒斯压在了身下，那根大得令人惊叹的家伙把她送上一个又一个高潮，“西弗，西弗，”莉莉哭叫着，“好棒，好棒，天啊……”

“说，你爱谁？”西弗勒斯揉捏着莉莉丰满柔软的乳房，她三十岁之后长的肉都长在这里了。

“我爱你，西弗，我爱你。”莉莉弓起身体，哭了起来。

床上的誓言不能信，但可以听着爽一爽。西弗勒斯低头吻住莉莉，放任自己轻信她的谎话。

詹姆此时在对角巷，金妮惴惴不安地拉住他的胳膊。

“我真的不需要礼服，我有礼服。”

“哦，金，你那件二手垃圾真的该丢进公共休息室的壁炉里，别说不要，今年有圣诞舞会，就当詹姆斯叔叔送你的圣诞礼物好吗？你这么漂亮，金，不应该穿那种全是虫子眼的百年老货。哦，我没有指责莫丽的意思，你可别告状。”詹姆做了个噤声的动作。

他直来直去的风格让金妮笑了起来，她很喜欢哈莉，可哈莉除了眼睛长得跟她爸爸一模一样，或许，她一直喜欢的根本不是哈莉。

轻轻地跨住詹姆的臂弯，金妮轻声说：“詹姆斯叔叔，你要穿什么颜色的礼服呢？”

“就是普通黑色袍子。”詹姆诧异地说。

“那我要白色。”

愣了一下，詹姆紧了紧他的手臂：“金，你喜欢侏儒蒲吗？我看小女孩都喜欢养那个，我买给你吧。”


	6. 昼颜5

三强争霸赛第一个项目进行的还算顺利，哈利顺利的拿到了龙蛋。德拉蔻收起了哈利臭大粪的徽章，但也没打算给哈利加油，就算现在他们经常上床。

只是因为感觉还不错，权当是享乐——德拉蔻这样安慰自己。她不想承认只要哈利一靠过来，她的身体自动就软了。

“你舞会跟谁去？”哈利用手指绕着德拉蔻的金发，用牙齿啃了啃她赤裸的肩膀，他半夜又摸来她的宿舍了。

麦格教授前不久宣布了圣诞舞会的事情，虽然哈利不可能邀请德拉蔻，但他还是想知道她跟谁去。

“不是布雷斯就西奥多呗，看他俩谁先来邀请我，我就答应谁。”德拉蔻还有点发抖，刚刚的高潮太猛烈了，她小肚子现在还在抽搐。

“你跟他们俩，有关系？三角恋？”哈利忽然觉得心里有点不舒服，他知道那两个人，跟高尔和克拉布不一样，扎比尼帅气，诺特内敛，都是可以做德拉蔻男朋友的纯血斯莱特林。

“你管的太多了，波特，”德拉蔻翻过身瞪着哈利，“我也没管你邀请了哪个小婊——小姐吧？你管我跟谁去跳舞呢，你又不敢来邀请我，HOHO，会暴露你见不得人的身份！对了，你是吃错了什么魔药所以长出这玩意儿来了？”她用手弹了弹哈利软下来不久的那话儿。

哈利的脸肉眼可见地黑了，他伸手握住了德拉蔻胸前的柔软，看着她白滑的乳肉溢出指缝：“你想的太多了，马尔福，我邀请谁也不会邀请你，劝你搞清楚我们之间的关系……”

“什么关系？”德拉蔻笑了起来，她其实最能感觉出哈利的变化，他最初那种恶狠狠，恨不得把她操穿的粗暴变了，有时候他还会注意到她的爽点，多蹭几下讨她欢心。

她吐气如兰地用雪白双臂缠住哈利的脖子：“我们是什么关系？你明明在大礼堂见了我都会硬，谢谢霍格沃茨的大袍子吧，要不你早就暴露了，嗯？你的大家伙比你诚实多了。”

哈利什么也没说，他翻身把德拉蔻压在了身下：“马尔福，你相信格兰芬多会真的爱上斯莱特林吗？”

他对德拉蔻有点动心了他承认，但更多的是他想为莉莉开解。

是不是妈妈当初也是有一些不得已的苦衷，所以才会跟斯内普教授在一起呢？如果他们有了感情呢？毕竟——哈利皱着眉头想，他很久没有看到妈妈吻爸爸了，他不想承认，但比起呆在家里，爸爸更喜欢跟小天狼星教父一起出去，从他记事起就是这样了。

格兰芬多爱上斯莱特林？

这句话把德拉蔻吓坏了，她误会了，她脸红了。

她只想让哈利承认两人之间的性吸引力，我热爱你的身体什么的就够了。

爱？真爱？他和她？太可怕了吧。

“别说你爱上我了！你把我吓得性冷淡了！”德拉蔻瞪大了眼睛，“我水都干了！”

“那就换个洞，”哈利有点被她气到，他一把把德拉蔻翻了过来，拍拍她的小屁股，“来吧，主动点，别让我用束缚咒。”

“咦？”德拉蔻不知道是兴奋的还是害羞的瞬间涨红了脸，她小小声地问，“那清洁和润滑的咒语你会吗？我刚学的，还不是很会……”

她是为了这件事学这些咒语的吗？哈利瞬间觉得这个狡猾的斯莱特林并不是完全没有心，起码在跟他上床这件事上，她的享受，给了他极大的自信。男性的自尊心通常都会建立在女性的性高潮上。

他低头去吻德拉蔻的身体，从她的后颈，雪白的背部，纤细的腰到柔软的臀，不得不说她是个美丽的尤物，身体每一寸都很美，虽然她是个恶劣的斯莱特林。

但……在她敞开的双腿前，那似乎不那么重要了。

“我会去学的，这次先放过你，”他握住自己又一次硬起来的肉棒，缓缓地插入她自称“干了”的花径，里面湿滑得一塌糊涂，她的小孔是怎么装下他的？那些深粉色的贝肉紧紧地夹着他的肉棒，随着他的抽动，她的爱液和他上一次射入的大量浓稠精液被挤了出来，泛着小泡泡，发出淫靡的声音。

“嗯～～天啊——哈利——”德拉蔻立刻呻吟出声，他的粗大带来近乎疼痛的极乐，让她的身体甚至有些难以承受，她塌下腰迎合着他的侵犯，“嗯——对，就是那——yes，yes……哦，梅林……”

她哽咽地哭了起来，扭过头求吻。哈利把舌头跟她的舌头缠在一起，腰却没有停。

或许圣诞舞会当天他们也可以来一发，他掀开她黑色坠满宝石的天鹅绒裙子，在礼堂悠扬的音乐声里，插入她最私密的花心，让她腿软到跳不了舞。

那时候谁是她的舞伴一点都不重要。

“德拉蔻，圣诞舞会的时候我们找机会做吧。”

“嗯。”

从霍格莫德步行到霍格沃茨的这段路，詹姆波特无比的熟悉，他曾经呼朋引伴地走过很多年，他一直是人群里最惹人注目的那一个，他想要什么最终都能得到，但他从没想过，他花了四年时间，得到了一个诅咒。

莉莉就是那个诅咒。

他不是莉莉的第一个男人，她的心也飘忽不定，或许他不应该跟她结婚，可他拉不下面子，他不想承认自己最终并没有赢过那个什么都不如他的男人。

或许她在很短的时间内轻轻地爱过他吧，或许爱都谈不上，她只是不想费脑筋，那时候让她忙的事情太多了，她只是随波逐流，对一个“还不错”的男人点了点头。

这份爱在她怀上哈利的时候就戛然而止了，他熬制的避孕魔药失效了，詹姆至今记得她的愤怒——“我是凤凰社的战士，詹姆！不是为了波特家传宗接代的工具！”

他不是故意的，但看上去是，他的父母身体不好时日无多，很想见到孙子。甚至有时候詹姆也觉得自己潜意识里想要莉莉怀孕，他一直想要她的柔顺，他从来没有得到过。他以为生了孩子她会变的。

是的，生了孩子她变了，她变得一点都不爱他了。

后来她有了情人，她掩饰了几年就不想掩饰了，她怀孕后就拒绝跟他亲热了，那时候他还以为是暂时的。但哈利出生后一年她仍旧拒绝他，有时候会很晚出去，更晚回来。

他也曾报复性地晚上不回家，跟小天狼星出去浪荡，她则直接把哈利送去了麻瓜界佩妮那里，她也不回家。

有时候早晨在凤凰社开会，他看到她水汪汪的眼睛和容光焕发的脸颊——那都是别人给她的，这让詹姆很想立刻掀了会议桌。

但他知道如果他这么做了，受谴责的会是他，而不是莉莉。她现在凤凰社里比他重要，他不如她理性稳重，邓布利多更信任莉莉。

而且凤凰社本来就是在伏地魔的围剿下艰难生存，大家活得如履薄冰——或许是因为这个莉莉才没有跟他离婚吧，詹姆苦笑。

如果能回到学生时代就好了，他不想再去追求那些不属于他的女孩，他只想要一个，一门心思只爱他的姑娘。

“詹姆叔叔！真的太不好意思了，还让您跑一趟。”一团红云跑了过来，略显稚嫩的脸庞下是开始柔软起来的少女的身体。吉妮芙拉韦斯莱一定会长成一个大美人。

“没有，我也只是顺路，帮你把礼服带过来，你的蒲绒绒还好吗？还活着吗？”詹姆看着金妮可爱的小脸，伸手捏了捏她的脸颊。

亚瑟和莫丽的小女儿，早熟的小姑娘，哈利的好朋友，她对他有一种隐秘的亲近，总让他心旌动摇。

别这样，詹姆斯，他跟自己说，她还只是个孩子。

可他现在真的很需要一个女孩的崇拜。

“要我换给你看吗？”金妮接过礼服，惊喜地瞪大了眼睛，这件礼服多漂亮啊，纯白的绸缎上点缀珍珠，而且是全新的，不是二手袍子店里那些老巫婆柜子里压箱底的玩意儿。

“可以吗？”詹姆笑了起来，“或许你试穿一下哪里不合适我可以帮你修改。”放大缩小咒他没问题。

“那你等我一下。”金妮红着脸抱着礼服钻进了旁边的空教室。

门里传来脱衣服的声音，詹姆有些心猿意马，他深吸了一口气，转头去看外面的天空，有魁地奇队在训练，孩子们骑在扫帚上飞来飞去，哎，他很久没打魁地奇了。

这时候门开了，金妮却没有出来，她从门口探出头，轻声说：“詹姆叔叔，对不起——你能进来帮我一下吗？这裙子拉链我拉不上。”

她可以用一个小咒语拉拉链，或许她还不会这个咒语，可是——

詹姆走了进去，金妮背对着他，裙子的拉链敞开着，他能看到她的内衣，不很新，有点紧，不太合身了。他伸手——

他触摸她带着雀斑的后背，很柔软，但不如她的前胸，他的手向前探入，握住她柔软的还不太大的乳房，那感觉好像握着一块奶油。她的乳晕一定是玫瑰色的，乳头或许还没从那软肉里探出头来，他可以用手指或者嘴唇帮她，帮她的乳头挺翘起来。他的手向下触摸，划过她的身体，触摸她腿间青涩的耻丘，那缝隙紧闭着，他的手指寻找那个狭窄的入口，非常小，他只能探入一个指尖，但那已经让她尖叫了，她红着脸，求他别这样，她还是个处女……

当然这一切不会发生，詹姆拉住裙子的拉链，向上拉去，他期望这拉链不要有尽头。

拉链拉上了，金妮红着脸转过身，“怎么样？詹姆叔叔？”

“非常漂亮，金！”他由衷地说。

“我真的紧张，我跳舞不怎么样！”金妮咬了咬嘴唇，“我其实不能参加这次舞会，纳威邀请了我我才能去，但……因为这个我跟男朋友分手了，他挺生气的，其实我只是想参加舞会……”

她也不知道为什么要跟他说这些。

“哦，可怜的金，你很伤心吗？”詹姆伸手把金妮搂进怀里，轻轻地抚摸她的后背，“别伤心了，那些男孩儿太幼稚了，去舞会上好好跳舞吧。”

贴在他的怀里，金妮偷偷地搂住了詹姆的腰，她一点都不伤心，甚至，她现在有点开心。


	7. 昼颜6

盘子碟子在空中飞来飞去，格兰芬多长桌一片寂静，大家都看着大吵大闹的罗恩和赫敏！

“你！你就是想开舞才答应克鲁姆的对不对？”罗恩丢了一个鸡腿出去，“因为我不是勇士，所以你，所以你……”

赫敏丢过来一盘炸鱼：“少胡说八道，你为什么不早点邀请我呢？你等什么呢？等芙蓉呢？我看你也是想开舞！只是芙蓉看不上你，克鲁姆可是在图书馆观察我好久了！他可不用花几年时间才觉得我是个好姑娘！”

他们两个用眼神拼杀，谁也没赢过谁，一起把头转向神游太虚的哈利：“哈莉！你来评评理！”

哈利脑子里还是德拉蔻塌下去的细腰，在他眼前晃啊晃。

“哈莉！赫敏要跟德姆斯特朗的人去舞会。”罗恩在他耳边大叫。

“啊？舞会……好的，我就知道你邀请不到芙蓉，我们一起去，罗恩。”哈利伸手拍拍罗恩，心不在焉地说。他其实早就想好如果罗恩没有舞伴，他就跟他去。他现在还是女生身份，跟别人一起跳舞不如跟罗恩一起。

愣了一分钟，罗恩扬起了鼻子对赫敏大笑：“看吧，我现在也能开舞了。”

赫敏怜悯地看着罗恩，那是哈莉可怜你啊。

斯莱特林长桌上，德拉蔻对着诺特点点头：“好的，我们一起去，但是你可以把那张抽签扔了再来邀请我吗？”

这些男孩子们坏透了，他们居然搞了个抽签，谁抽到谁去邀请德拉蔻。

“这可是幸运的证明，大家公平竞争嘛，虽然我觉得我们都没什么机会。”西奥多诺特人很聪明，他当然看得出德拉蔻对谁都一样，但她是个非常好的结婚对象，纯血世家谁不想跟马尔福家富有的女继承人联姻呢。

“我现在可不打算去想这些事，太早了，”德拉蔻摇摇头，爸爸没少跟她聊局势，现在变数太多了，很可能一夕变天。

是啊，只想想圣诞舞会吧，那可是最近最有趣的事情，女孩子都想在那一天花枝招展，男孩子也都想在那一天帅气迷人。

除了哈利，他得穿裙子。

“给你，这样就不会穿帮了。”莉莉给了哈利一件实心的胸罩，帮他穿上，“你的礼服虽然是高领的，但完全没有起伏也太奇怪了。”

“妈，我还要这样多久？我现在开始长胡子了。”哈利郁闷地说，他的脸很可爱，小时候男扮女装完全看不出来，可现在他发育了，喉结也开始凸出，他觉得他很快就要穿帮了，尤其是一到早上……

“唉，演到不能演的时候呗。你不要烦躁，这是性命攸关的事情，能多瞒些日子就多瞒些日子，你的魔力很强大，哈利，但比起神秘人还是差的很远，我也不知道你跟纳威谁是预言之子，但我们都在尽量保护你们长大成人。”莉莉温柔地摸摸哈利的头。

“如果瞒不住我会死吗？”哈利轻声说。

“妈妈会保护你的！斯内普教授……还有邓布利多教授都会保护你的。”莉莉颤抖地搂住哈利，她不想去想，如果哈利被伏地魔杀了怎么办，她一定会伤心而死的。

“别哭，妈妈，我不会有事的。”哈利拍拍莉莉的后背，他已经跟莉莉一样高了，“你别伤心。”

妈妈真的爱他就够了，哈利在心里叹息，她挺完美的，除了有个情人。

擦了擦眼泪，莉莉又活泼了起来：“妈妈也要去参加舞会，邓布利多教授邀请了凤凰社的成员，你看看我的裙子怎么样？好看吗？”

露出光滑的肩膀，墨绿色的裙子衬得莉莉肤色如玉，这绝对不是她自己的品味，但真的很漂亮。

“好看，”哈利低声说，这是斯内普帮她挑的吧？他心烦意乱，又想去虐待德拉蔻了。

离舞会开始还有半小时，罗恩到处找哈莉，就是找不到，不知道她去了哪里。

二楼桃金娘的盥洗室隔间里，德拉蔻撑着隔间门，黑天鹅绒的长袍挂在腰际，内裤挂在一条腿上，尽量压下自己难耐的呻吟，哈利在她身体里横冲直撞，粗暴地蹂躏着她湿滑的小穴，今天他又不知道受了什么刺激，动作那么狂野，她的深处又痛又舒服，酸酸麻麻，几乎要站不住。

“马尔福，我学会了咒语，”哈利危险地说，用魔杖指着她圆翘的屁股，念出了咒语。

“啊——我们不是没时间么……”只觉得菊穴一阵清凉，德拉蔻瞬间反应出哈利的意思，她惊叫了一声，想要挣扎却被哈利抓得死死的。

他从她花穴里退了出来，带出来大量透明的液体，顺着德拉蔻的大腿流了下去，她呻吟了一声，紧张地勾住了脚趾，紧张地眨着眼睛，不知道自己能不能承受，哈利真的很粗……

哈利用他粗大圆头顶住她的后庭，他的性器沾满了德拉蔻的爱液，足够湿滑，但德拉蔻非常紧张，崩的紧紧的，于是他又用了一个润滑咒，拍了拍她的屁股，“放松点，我可不想弄伤你。”

“可是，我害怕，”德拉蔻小声说，“我们下次再……啊……”

哈利已经顶了进去，半个圆头卡在德拉蔻的入口，让她疼的尖叫起来，哈利捂住她的嘴，更用力的顶了进去，非常疼，却又不能说不舒服，德拉蔻挣扎着，奇妙的感觉从她身体里升起，她涨的难受，不知道该用力把他挤出去还是让他插进来。

她的挣扎和紧缩都让哈利舒服的快要射出来，他没想到她的后庭这样舒服，他试着动了动，德拉蔻立刻开始发抖，她的肠腔里酸酸胀胀，花穴一阵空虚，小腹拧成了一个疙瘩，她摇着头，不知道该求哈利狠一点，还是求哈利放过她。

感觉到她的紧张，哈利一只手去探寻她的花核，另一只手捏住她一侧乳尖，轻轻地揉了起来，这是她最敏感的地方，德拉蔻只觉得一阵快感爬上了她的脊柱，哈利在她身后大力地挺动，粗大的圆头一次又一次顶开她的括约肌，忽然，德拉蔻感觉肚子里的疙瘩裂了开来，她张大了嘴巴，眼前一片雪白，里面星光闪耀，花穴里喷出大量爱液，她的身体痉挛起来，猛烈的高潮快要把哈利夹断了。

“艹，该死，”哈利骂了一句，他被她猛地一夹，立刻把持不住，颤抖地射在德拉蔻体内。

他还不想放她走呢，哈利粗暴地揉捏着德拉蔻的胸腹，扭过她的脸粗鲁地亲吻她的唇，德拉蔻随他揉捏，沉浸在快感里动也不想动。

“我说你们俩，舞会快要开始了，还不快点走？”桃金娘不满地说，她一个幽灵为什么要给他们把风啊，还要听他们叫床，真是的太惨了。

帮着德拉蔻把裙子穿好，用魔杖整理好她的头发， 很可爱！哈利满意地在她额头上吻了一下，吻完他愣住了，不知道自己为什么要做这么温情的动作，德拉蔻也愣住了，她仰起头来看他。

“快走吧！”桃金娘大叫，几个马桶开始喷臭水。

两个人抱头鼠窜，很快在礼堂门口找到了各自的舞伴。罗恩啰啰嗦嗦地抱怨哈莉来的太晚。诺特怀疑自己是不是撸多了，他在德拉蔻馨香扑鼻的身上闻到了一股精液味。

但之后他们都对着赫敏的女大十八变张大了嘴巴，全走廊的目光都被赫敏吸引走了，尤其是罗恩，他虽然装模作样不去看赫敏，但快要把哈利的胳膊抠破了。

“疼！罗恩！别谋杀我！”哈利给了他肩膀一拳，又觉得罗恩有点可怜，因为克鲁姆看赫敏的目光炽热到可怕。

麦格教授叫勇士和他们的舞伴两个两个地排好队，跟着她进去。他们鱼贯而入，朝礼堂前面一张坐着裁判的大圆桌走去，礼堂里的人们热烈地鼓起掌来。

哈利看到了穿着绿色裙子的莉莉和穿着黑袍子的詹姆坐在一张桌子上，但他们互相不看对方，詹姆在跟穿着一身深蓝色袍子的小天狼星说话，小天狼星一脸慵懒地点头，手指摆弄这一根银叉子，莉莉则立刻看到了哈利，对着他挥手，笑容美得惊人。

勇士们来到主宾席前面，邓布利多高兴地笑着，哈利发现斯内普不在教师席上，他立刻希望他被派出去了，不在霍格沃茨，哈利在心里祈祷，他死也不想看到妈妈跟他在礼堂里共舞。

饭很快吃完了，乐队开始演奏，勇士和他们的舞伴开舞，哈利被自己的裙子绊了一跤，扑在罗恩肩膀上，好在之后他就没再摔跤了，其他人也进入了舞池，哈利看到了德拉蔻轻快地旋转在诺特的怀里，金妮则直皱眉，因为纳威踩了她的脚。

哈利和罗恩都在东张西望，互不嫌弃地狂踩对方的脚。

疯眼汉穆迪十分笨拙地和辛尼斯塔教授跳两步舞，辛尼斯塔教授紧张地躲避着他的木头假腿。邓布利多则跟马克西姆夫人跳着华尔兹，跟她一比，邓布利多成了小矮子。

随着乐曲最后一个颤抖的音符消失，大家一时安静了下来，哈利立刻松开了罗恩，可是这时候珀西走了过来，邀请哈利共舞，其实主要是想跟哈利吹牛。

罗恩毫不在意地把哈利塞给珀西，赫敏和克鲁姆还在跳舞，他气坏了，要喝点冰镇黄油啤酒冷静一下。

这时候舞池里乱糟糟的，哈利也不知道德拉蔻在跟谁跳舞，莉莉在跟谁跳舞，他耳边只有珀西唠唠叨叨的吹嘘。

而金妮红着脸靠在詹姆怀里，美丽的大眼睛崇拜地看着他，“詹姆叔叔，你跳的真好，我对这种舞步很不熟悉。”

“多跳跳就熟悉了，金，你今晚真漂亮，”詹姆眯起眼睛，手臂轻轻地搂着金妮纤细的腰，他的黑袍子和她的白裙子贴在一起，他看上去容光焕发，似乎又回到了学生时代。

他抱着有点紧，可他的肩膀真宽，金妮害羞地想，詹姆叔叔为什么还是这么帅？她抬起眼睛仰视他，不由自主地微笑起来，这真是奇妙的一夜，她一直憧憬的男人，正拥抱着她。

跳舞真的是太累人的事情，麦格只跟邓布利多跳了一场就累坏了，她决定回宿舍休息，把主场留给年轻人。只是她经过礼堂仓库的时候听到里面有动静，于是她推开了门。

“西弗勒斯，你在这里干什么？”麦格教授疑惑地看着斯内普站在一堆桌子后面。

“四处巡查，”斯内普耸耸肩，“我今晚的任务就是预防意外。”他不知为什么皱了皱眉头。

“你还真是辛苦，这里也不放过，”麦格笑了笑，“你巡查吧，那些学生要吓死了。我可要回去休息了。”她转身走了，西弗勒斯很可靠，有他在几个学院的熊孩子都老实了。

深深地松了一口气，西弗勒斯挥舞了一个隔音咒，弹了一下身前的莉莉，“你居然没锁门吗？”

“忘了，太想你了。还好这些桌子高，”莉莉继续舔吸着斯内普的粗大，他们有一段时间没见面了，彼此都有点激动。

因为詹姆也在，斯内普根本没去礼堂，莉莉在开舞后就溜了出来，他们在礼堂的仓库里激烈地拥吻，互相抚摸着对方，斯内普勃起的粗大顶在莉莉的肚子上，温热的体液也已经沾湿了莉莉的内裤。


	8. 昼颜7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 标题我实在想不出什么花了，拿出博物杂志随便翻了一页，哈哈哈。

仓库里回荡着舔吸的声音，西弗勒斯闭上眼睛，把手从莉莉的领口伸进去，逗弄着她敏感的乳尖。她的柔软丰满滑腻，充满弹性，西弗勒斯干脆把莉莉礼服的拉链拉开，看她上身裸露在空气中，那敏感的乳尖已经非常硬了。

“好了，该我了，”西弗勒斯把莉莉抱到那些半人高的桌子上，含住她硬的发疼的深粉色乳尖，轻柔地舔吸着，另一只手探入她的裙下，触手的诗意让西弗勒斯嘴角有些上扬。

莉莉的花穴几乎是迫不及待地吸入了西弗勒斯的手指，然后是第二根，她的深处灼热湿滑，像是有吸力一样，凹凸不平的嫩肉挤压着西弗勒斯的手指，阻碍着他的探索，不过他对她的私密之处已经很熟悉了，很快就找到了那敏感的软肉。

立刻发出猫儿一样的娇喘，莉莉扭着腰好像逃避又好像逢迎着西弗勒斯的手指，他的手指缓慢地进进出出，拇指时不时揉搓着莉莉的花核，双重刺激让莉莉有些受不了，又不愿意逃开。

“太刺激了，西弗，”莉莉哽咽地说，“快点进来。”她哀求着他，手指插入他半长的发丝，摇晃着她引人入胜的花园。

西弗勒斯却不理她，手上的动作更加快了，用牙齿轻轻地咬着莉莉的乳肉，莉莉的身体敏感而成熟，而且一碰到他就溃不成军，他最爱看她扭着腰高潮的样子。

“啊……嗯……西弗，啊～嗯嗯～西弗！！”巨大的快感如惊涛骇浪朝莉莉席卷而来，将她淹没在巨大的浪花里，她痉挛地颤抖着，花径不停地紧缩，涌出大量的爱液。

“叫我教授或者先生……”西弗勒斯拉长了声调，同时没等她高潮过去，就用力插了进去。

“啊啊啊，教授，斯内普教授，太粗了，好酸……”从她的花径挤出来很多透明的液体，西弗勒斯的粗大被她的褶皱紧紧地包裹着，莉莉还沉浸在快感中，但另一波快感已经开始了。

虽然做了很多次，莉莉也已经不是少女，但跟西弗勒斯的粗大相比，她的花径还是非常紧窄，莉莉每次都惊讶自己居然能吃下那么粗的东西，居然没有疼死，还高潮连连。

“但你这张小嘴吃的很开心啊，伊万斯小姐，”看着莉莉主动张开大腿的样子，西弗勒斯眸色一黯，全根没入她的花径，顶到了她的宫颈口。

“因为斯内普教授的……很好吃啊，”酥麻酸胀感自深处传来，莉莉主动摇摆着臀部，配合他的抽查，“快一点，用力一点，斯内普教授——先生——”

“不见面的时候，你想我吗？你自己有没有……嗯？吃不饱的伊万斯小姐？”他们见面次数除了凤凰社开会并不多，有一次实在没忍住，把小天狼星家里的洗手台坐塌了半边。

“我自己吗？”莉莉喘息着说：“我都想着斯内普教授在我身上的样子，可我的手指太细了，没有你的舒服……啊，就是那儿，好痒，对——对——”敏感点被戳弄着，莉莉立刻扬起了头，闭上眼睛夹紧了他。

“你这个坏女孩，”西弗勒斯揉搓着她胸前随着两人动作弹跳的白兔，声音里透着柔情。她沉迷与他交媾，她说那是现实里除了哈利之外唯一能让她忘掉压力，单纯享乐的事情。这也就够了。

“啊！嗯……啊～教授……西弗，教授……”莉莉大声地呻吟着，柔软的媚肉在他凶猛的抽查中，翻进翻出，紧窄的穴口翻着泡沫，他大开大合地插入抽出，用手指揉搓她的花核，莉莉感觉花径开始不规则的抖动，她又快要来了。

一阵接着一阵的快感让莉莉头晕目眩，眼前忽然炸开了无数烟花，深处涌出大量温热的透明液体，她的花穴无法自控地痉挛起来，西弗勒斯被她这样夹，顿时脊柱一阵酥麻。

“你夹的太紧了，莉莉，我……”西弗勒斯握住莉莉的肩膀，猛烈地在她身体里释放出来，浓稠的精液灌满了莉莉的小腹，她用腿盘住西弗勒斯的腰，不让他拔出来。

“我还要去巡查，莉莉，放开我，很快就好。”西弗勒斯温柔地抱抱莉莉，“圣诞节我保证我绝大部分时间都是你的。”他整理好衣服，挥舞了一下魔杖，把仓库的隔音咒解开了。

不过幸好锁门咒语还没解除，因为这时候外面又有人来了。

“打不开？这扇门锁了？？”德拉蔻推了推仓门，纹丝不动。“那——我们换一个地方吧。”

“好吧，”哈利闷闷不乐地说，“但你得先脱了内裤，让我看看你湿了没——”

哈利的声音莉莉一下子就能听出来，莉莉目瞪口呆地捂住了嘴，心说我的小乖乖儿子恋爱了？约到了女孩子？！虽然说的话有点流氓，但——我家猪终于会啃白菜了！不过，那女孩是谁？

“疯了！哈利波特搞上了卢修斯的女儿？他们才多大？卢修斯知道了得点火烧了霍格沃茨。”还得把我和邓布利多捆结实了扔进去助燃，西弗勒斯大惊。

“嘶……这里面有什么故事啊，哈利一直说马尔福是他死对头，马尔福！！？”莉莉忽然脸色苍白，扭头瞪着西弗勒斯，“哈利，哈利他暴露了？卢修斯的女儿？她知道哈利是男孩子！”莉莉扯住了西弗勒斯的衣服，“你快点想想办法啊，我们都知道卢修斯马尔福他……”

西弗勒斯伸手抱住了莉莉，安抚地轻拍她的后背：“没关系的，没关系，我会处理的，你不用担心，他们不是在外面溜达吗？我现在就去找他们。”

“我跟你一起去，”莉莉吸了吸鼻子，她都快要吓哭了，“他对你不怎么友好，可是，我们应该怎么办？劝他们分手？还是……”

斯内普停下了，他扭头看着莉莉：“遗忘咒，当然是遗忘咒，莉莉，你不能因为那是哈利就心软。”

“可如果他们真的相爱……”

“希望如此，那哈利的秘密就还没泄露，”西弗勒斯挥舞了几下魔杖，整理两人的好衣服，拉着莉莉离开了仓库。花园里黑漆漆的，玫瑰花园里的仙女之光闪闪烁烁，那一对小鸳鸯躲到哪里了？

舞会上，詹姆跟金妮紧紧拥抱着旋转，韦斯莱哥哥们很满意她这个舞伴，他们可没想过詹姆此时的心猿意马。金妮的胸脯在她这个年龄已经是一流的大小，她似乎故意在詹姆胸口蹭来蹭去，蹭的他跳错了几步舞。

“金——”他似乎想保持一点距离，可不管是身体还是欲望都不答应，他的理智——好吧，从学生时代起，他的理智就只是勉强够用而已。

努力把目光从金妮红色的头顶移开，詹姆努力转移注意力去打量着周围的人，小天狼星在跟赫敏跳舞，赫敏愤愤不平地跟小天狼星说着什么，把小天狼星逗得哈哈大笑。

小天狼星一直夸奖赫敏聪明有主见，詹姆还知道他跟赫敏写信，难道这两人……他努力想给自己的心猿意马找个理由，可小天狼星放在赫敏腰上的手是很有礼貌的续扶着，不像他，已经快陷入金妮腰侧了。

他肖像着她，她美好的年轻的早熟的身体，这段时间一直在他脑海里晃荡，他想象着她红透了的脸，青涩粉红的胸脯，不知该如何安放的夹紧的大腿，修长柔美的小腿，还有雪白的小脚丫。

不能这样暧昧的沉默，詹姆开始学着小天狼星跟金妮说话，他开始大谈魁地奇。

“我想加入魁地奇队，但我的水平很差，你能不能指导指导我？我知道你打的很棒，你们是不是拿过很多魁地奇杯？詹姆叔叔？”金妮可爱地对他撒娇。

“当然可以，没问题，但我们在哪里练习呢？”詹姆笑着说。

他想看她穿魁地奇服的样子，甚至他想做金妮那根扫帚……

深吸了一口气，詹姆觉得自己再想下去就要犯罪了，他趁着音乐一停，立刻松开了金妮：“好热啊，金，我去喝点饮料。”他迅速地鞠了一躬，离开了舞池。

金妮想说“我也去”，可是手腕被人拉住了。

“虽然今天没有宵禁，但你十点就要回宿舍，金妮。”双胞胎站在她面前叉着腰。

金妮惊异地扭起了整张脸：“梅林的蕾丝内裤！别告诉我你们俩刚刚一起跳舞了！”

花园里变了样，装饰华丽的曲折小径和巨大的石雕像随处可见，一个喷泉凭空出现在那里，很多男女坐在镂花的板凳上。

西弗勒斯手里拿着魔杖，把玫瑰花丛向两边轰开。他板着脸，表情很难看。许多花丛里传出尖叫声，几个黑乎乎的身影从里面蹿了出来，莉莉想说什么，想说今天是圣诞节，但她张了张嘴，什么也没说。

“拉文克劳扣十分。”斯内普凶狠地说——一个女生从他身边跑过，“赫奇帕奇也扣去十分。”

一个男孩追了上去。

哈利跟德拉蔻躲到哪里去了？


	9. 昼颜8

花园里狼狈不堪的小情侣们对斯内普恨的咬牙切齿，但斯内普并不在乎，别人爱他也好恨他也罢，莉莉在他身边就好，他现在的人生已经很满足，没什么可遗憾的。

“他们会去哪儿呢？”斯内普大有把整个霍格沃茨翻一遍的冲动。

“西弗，我看我们还是等舞会结束去宿舍等他们吧，他们怎么晚上也得回宿舍吧。”冷静下来的莉莉拉住了斯内普，他们已经找了半小时了还是没找到，这时候哈利大约已经跟那个女孩……莉莉不太愿意去抓儿子的奸。

“或许天文塔……”西弗勒斯迟疑地说。

“是个黑暗的角落都可以，你知道的，那太难找了。”莉莉低声说，她七年级时到处跟西弗勒斯厮混，是个没人的地方都可以，城堡里那么多扫帚间，那么多空教室，还有楼梯下面的暗影，他们甚至还在海格的小屋后面……

西弗勒斯没回答，他似乎看到了什么，一把把莉莉按到了他身前的玫瑰花丛阴影里。

“伊戈尔——”他拉长了声音，“看来舞会让你无聊了。”

“是你们英国让我受够了，”卡卡洛夫从黑暗里冒了出来，但没走近，隔着玫瑰花丛像在欣赏风景，“黑魔王召唤我了，西弗勒斯，他对你倒是赞不绝口，我身为德姆斯特朗的校长，不如你受信任。”

斯内普笑了起来：“得了，伊戈尔，你这酸溜溜的语气像什么话，你远在德姆斯特朗比我舒服多了。我知道黑魔王对三强争霸赛有特殊安排，是不是那个波特女孩……？”他试探地问。

“那个不是邓布利多的安排吗？别给我装傻，西弗勒斯。”卡卡洛夫不满地说。

他还想继续说什么，可不远处有一对高大的人影走近了，那是海格和马克西姆夫人，卡卡洛夫张了张嘴：“我们以后再聊，西弗勒斯，看情况，我们两个大约都在黑魔王的计划之外。”说完他转身急匆匆地走了。

算有点收获，西弗勒斯拍了拍莉莉的脑袋，示意她不用再躲了。

“我讨厌卡卡洛夫，”莉莉低声说，“但黑魔王的计划是什么？”

“那是我要调查的事情，我们现在去宿舍等他们？”西弗勒斯说。

“现在才几点，他们不会那么早回去的，我们也去跳个舞吧！”莉莉拉着西弗勒斯往礼堂走。

“我不去，那里充满掠夺者的臭味。”西弗勒斯不高兴地说，詹姆和小天狼星都在。

“你们斯莱特林就是不喜欢高调，”莉莉耸耸肩，就跳给他们看又怎么了。

“刚才还急的哭，现在又想去跳舞了？”西弗勒斯嘲笑地捏了捏莉莉的脸。

莉莉嗔了他一眼，看看四下无人，贴了上去搂住他的脖子：“一时情急嘛，现在想明白了，也不差这几个小时，我们期待了那么久的圣诞舞会，也不能荒废。”

“那我们跳舞吧——在这儿也能听到音乐，我想十二点之前他们不会回宿舍的。”西弗勒斯眼神软了下来，他们都不是你侬我侬的年纪了，心动就要身体力行。

但冒险吻一吻是没问题的，他低头吻住莉莉的嘴唇，双手搂住她的腰，不安分地抚摸着她礼服下身体，手指陷入轻软的衣料，莉莉立刻哼出了声，她的反应是最让他骄傲的，这与男性自尊有关，他能让他的女人对他欲罢不能，他能让她主动拉开他的拉链，在他身下叫着他的名字高潮，就算凤凰社会议上掠夺者再对他冷嘲热讽他都不在意。

“西弗，西弗，”莉莉搂住西弗勒斯的脖子，舔了舔嘴唇，“那我们还等什么呢？”

哈利和德拉蔻在哪里？他们找到了一个最危险也是最安全的地方——斯内普的办公室。

这还是哈利的主意，因为他知道斯内普今晚跟莉莉在一起，大约不可能到办公室来。当然，里面参杂了多少报复心，只有他自己才知道了。

德拉蔻趴在斯内普宽大的办公桌上，哈利的手指在她的蜜穴口进进出出，带出柔滑的爱液，他挑逗着她的阴核和花穴里敏感的顶点，德拉蔻已经出了一身薄汗，身体深处越来越不满足。

“唔——哈利，给我——进来……”德拉蔻不满地叫，前戏已经足够了，哈利，快点插进来。

“你把老蝙蝠的桌子都弄湿了，你这个女妖，”哈利轻笑着说，他拉开了拉链，昂扬的粗大早就硬得不耐烦，从里面弹了出来，哈利扶着他的火热，蹭着德拉蔻的花瓣，惹得女孩倒吸了一口气。

“自己来，”哈利拉着德拉蔻的手握住他的性器，让她自己把他送进去。

涨红了脸，德拉蔻握住哈利，顶住自己的入口，往里面塞入，蘑菇形状的龟头顶开她细嫩的穴口，一点一点进入少女最私密的深处，他粗大坚硬，德拉蔻有些疼，但更多的是酸胀酥麻，她对他的欲望大约从一年级就慢慢成形，骄傲的马尔福小姐，在性事上渴望敌人的操弄。

“真是个淫荡的小屁股，”哈利在她臀瓣上打了一巴掌，满意地看着自己从她深处挤出的淫液，这真是让人欲罢不能的身体，他曾经想过玩坏她，可最终都舍不得。她那么紧窄嫩滑，乳尖宛如玫瑰蓓蕾，青涩敏感，而且她喜欢他的索求。

虽然一开始哈利幻想着德拉蔻的痛苦哀求会满足他的报复欲，可性这种事，自然是两相情愿才更能玩出更高的快感，就好像现在德拉蔻努力摇晃着身体取悦他，主动让他的性器在她体内插进抽出，嘴里发出哭泣似的娇吟，都让他舒服得难以自持。

“真棒，德拉蔻，”哈利闭上眼睛，他压抑着自己的声音，伸手抚摸着她凝脂一般的乳房，指尖捏着她的乳尖，“我感觉最近它有点长进，变大了，是我揉的，嗯？”

“嗯嗯嗯——”德拉蔻才不知道哈利说了什么，他正顶住她的敏感点，龟头上的肉棱在那里一下一下的刮蹭，把德拉蔻送的越来越高，她抓紧哈利搂住她的手臂，夹紧了身体不停的吸绞着他的粗大。

“太紧了，德拉蔻，你……”哈利吸着气，她的身体太会吸绞，每次她的高潮他都要咬紧牙才能忍住不被她吸得射出来。果然，德拉蔻很快就无法控制的颤抖起来，花径夹紧他的粗大开始不停地吸绞，哈利低头亲吻着德拉蔻，她在高潮中有些无意识，让哈利觉得很好玩。

“德拉蔻，我没办法给你未来。”他说。

德拉蔻没反应。

“我们是敌人，你也知道你一直对我很mean，”哈利感觉她渐渐放松了下来，又开始了他第二轮的抽送，“但我喜欢跟你做爱，你的身体一级棒。”

“做就做，别tm废话。”德拉蔻终于能说话了，她扭头瞪着哈利，“我们玩玩而已，别当真。”

就算他们之间吻的如糖似蜜，也都是假的，不要当真。

花径不是捷径，它连接的是子宫而不是心脏。

撂了狠话之后不知为何两人都更加性致盎然了，德拉蔻甚至觉得哈利变得更粗了，果然双方一样变态。

金妮在喝黄油啤酒，她看着詹姆跟小天狼星谈笑风声，移不开目光。他不老，正是男人最有魅力的年龄，她知道他跟他的妻子貌合神离——莫丽最爱八卦这些了，所以她对他施展了魅力。

不是全无作用，金妮想，她的小腹一阵挛缩，她虽然才十三岁，但已经懂很多事情了，她懂詹姆的触碰和有意无意的紧贴。

她拿着酒杯走了过去，坐在詹姆身边，开始跟小天狼星开玩笑，问他赫敏用了什么魔法把自己变美了，太惊艳了。

“你问詹姆呀，他家祖上做魔法洗发水的，是不是，洗发水太子爷。”小天狼星有点醉了，他扭头去找赫敏，发现赫敏又在跟克鲁姆跳舞了，他们脸红红的，挨得很近，克鲁姆的眼神，男人太懂了，他在狩猎。小天狼星顿时感觉不太高兴，外国人别染指我们英国姑娘好吗？

“哈哈，那已经不是我们家的资产了，不过金你不需要，你的头发很美，”詹姆笑着说，伸手摸了摸金妮的头发。

“那我再去邀请今晚的舞会皇后跳个舞，”小天狼星虎视眈眈地去克鲁姆怀里挖赫敏去了。

眼珠转了一下，金妮轻轻靠在了詹姆身上，“好困，”她说，“借一下詹姆叔叔的肩膀。”

“累了？要回宿舍休息吗？”詹姆伸手搂住了金妮的肩膀。

“也好，我哥哥们十点就让我回宿舍。”金妮打了个哈欠，摇了摇头。

“来吧，我送你回去。”詹姆笑起来，拉着金妮往格兰芬多塔楼走。

金妮挎着詹姆的胳膊，胸口紧贴在他身上，随着脚步蹭来蹭去。詹姆愣了一下，他一直觉得是自己多心，可是似乎金妮真的对自己……他偷眼看了小女孩一眼，金妮斜着眼睛看着他，挑衅地笑。

不知道哪里来的冲动，詹姆把左手插进金妮挎着的右手的肘窝，金妮蹭上来的柔软，正好贴在他的掌心。他握住了她的柔软，正大光明地边揉边走在霍格沃茨的城堡里。

金妮的脸越来越红，但她没有拉开距离，而是贴的更紧了。

走廊很黑，詹姆轻轻地揉着掌心的绵软，已经算是很不错的大小，沉甸甸的，格兰芬多在七楼，很好，很好。

到了胖夫人门口，金妮已经有些气喘嘘嘘，她盯着詹姆，詹姆也看着她。

“这样不好，金。”他说，可眼神却想要剥了她。

“那你还教我打魁地奇吗？”金妮笑着说。

“当然，圣诞假期不是刚开始吗？”他也笑，掩盖着欲望。

看着她爬进胖夫人肖像洞，詹姆盯着金妮扭动的屁股，她的身材已经足够好了，他太想碰她了，啊，如果他碰了她之后，立刻死在对伏地魔的激战中，那就完美了。

他拖着脚回礼堂。

斯内普在角落里冷哼：“詹姆波特似乎准备对我的学生下手了。”他跟莉莉在这里等哈利已经有一会儿了。

“要我告诉莫丽吗？”莉莉挑起眉毛。她跟西弗至少是成年人对成年人，哈利跟德拉蔻那是未成年鬼混罗密欧与朱丽叶，但詹姆和金妮——只能概括为犯罪了。

“他们不会信的，”斯内普耸耸肩，“不过，小天狼星想把祖宅贡献出来作凤凰社的总部，韦斯莱一家跟你们一家应该都会搬进去，到时候恐怕就很容易撞见了。”

“啧，那至少还要半年呢，啊——你不在乎金妮，你是个坏教授！”莉莉白了他一眼。

“韦斯莱小姐明显乐在其中啊，再说人生路上总得摔几个跟头才对。”西弗勒斯嘲讽地笑。


	10. 昼颜9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章无肉

哈利从来没有在约会后送女孩子回去的习惯，当然德拉蔻也不用他送，毕竟魔药教授的办公室离地窖那么近。

“拜拜，”她对哈利挥挥手，打了个哈欠，她累了，她现在最想做的就是把自己洗干净，然后睡觉。

不过她刚走进斯莱特林公共休息室，就被斯内普抓住了。

“蠢姑娘，瞧你挑的约会对象，毫无品味，”她的院长脸色青白得像一座雕像，“那么……哈利的事情你告诉过别人吗?”

“……你知道了?”德拉蔻愣了一下，稍微有点扭捏，但她一向对斯内普很亲近，所以到不是很害怕，“吓到你了吗?其实我们开始约会的时候不长，原因也很……”

“你告诉过别人哈利是男孩子这件事吗?”斯内普打断了她，又问了一遍。

“没有……怎么了?”德拉蔻看着斯内普严肃的脸，有了一种不好的预感，但没等她想明白是怎么回事，一个魔咒就击中了她的脑袋。

“一忘皆空。”斯内普说。他用了十成的魔力，德拉蔻几乎是瞬间昏了过去，她的记忆被修改了，那过程差点把她变成白痴，但还好斯内普的魔咒足够精妙。

用一个悬停咒把德拉蔻送回了宿舍，放在深绿色的床上，斯内普叹了口气。

希望你没有爱上他，爱上格兰芬多是自我折磨，我深深了解这一点。

而此时此刻，莉莉正在格兰芬多塔楼堵哈利，他很快就把你抛在脑后，如果今夜哈利将会忘记你，德拉蔻，不如你先忘了他。

相比西弗勒斯冷酷高效的操作，莉莉这边就困难多了，因为她打算跟哈利讲道理——跟十四岁的青少年讲道理，简直是地狱模式。

“……你简直就是拿你自己的生命开玩笑，她是卢修斯马尔福的女儿!你让她知道了你的秘密?我们这半年一直在提心吊胆，在霍格沃茨保护你，而你在做什么?你不能再跟她来往了……”莉莉苦口婆心地说了半小时，哈利的眉毛越扬越高。

“你们?你跟谁?跟斯内普?”哈利冷笑起来，“为什么他可以跟你缠在一起，我就不能搞德拉蔻?”

莉莉顿时脸色惨白:“你知道什么?谁跟你说的?不要相信那些流言……”

“我自己看到的，亲爱的妈妈，我看到你们接吻，我看到你从他办公室出来，我看到你们暗暗地调情，我不瞎，我看到了!”哈利挥手把桌子上的羽毛笔筒扫到了地上，一声脆响，羽毛笔滚了满地。

“不……我……我可以解释……哈利……我……”莉莉语无伦次地摆手，绿眼睛里含满了泪水。

“你以为我爱德拉蔻马尔福吗？没有哦，我一点都不爱她，我只是想搞斯内普最喜欢的学生，她的纯洁，她的爱情，她的身体，我都想要碾碎给他看……”虽然心里一抖，但哈利还是趾高气扬地斜睨着莉莉，嘴里说着狠话。

“啪”他的脸上挨了一耳光。“你真令我失望，哈利。”莉莉惊讶地像看一个陌生人一样看着哈利，“我一直以为你是个善良的孩子，但你居然用我的错误去惩罚那个女孩?你玩弄她的感情?”

“是的，那又怎么样?你跟爸爸不也在骗我?假惺惺地生活在一起，”哈利捂住脸，冷冷地说，“你们都在装模作样，你们早就不相爱了，骗子!你让我恶心!”

愣在原地，莉莉泪流满面地捂住嘴，她的孩子说她恶心，她是做错了很多事，但她从来不觉得自己对不起哈利。

如果不是当初詹姆无休止地挑拨她跟西弗，如果不是詹姆不遵守诺言，如果不是战争那么残酷恐怖，如果……借口太多，但她并不后悔。

看着莉莉流泪哈利也有点手足无措，他又生气又惶恐地看着莉莉，不知道她会说什么。

叹了口气，莉莉擦了擦眼泪，温柔地看着哈利:“我明白你的意思，你说的都对，我不想解释什么了。”她的绿眼睛变得柔和了，似乎刚刚他们并没有谈论她的婚外情，而是在说明天一起去野餐。

这让哈利更加恼怒，什么意思，她全部承认了?她连解释也不想解释?

“就这?”哈利大叫，“你不觉得你做错了吗？你必须跟我发誓不再跟老蝙蝠来往……”

“那……牢不可破的誓言?”莉莉伸出手，握住了哈利的手，拿出魔杖，“我现在起誓可以吗?”

没想到莉莉这么容易就答应了，哈利迟疑了一下，他没从她的眼睛里看出什么，他别过脸:“当然可以……”

莉莉当然不会跟他起誓，她摇晃了一下杖尖，魔杖一歪指着哈利:“一忘皆空。”

“妈——”哈利捂住脑袋，可他挡不住咒语。

西弗果然是对的，说什么都没用，直接抹消记忆是最简单的。莉莉仔细地翻找哈利的记忆，把跟德拉蔻有关，跟自己的私情有关的内容全部删掉。

知道的越多越烦恼，孩子，妈妈是为了你好。

虚伪的幸福和真实的残酷，还是选择前者比较开心。

哈利沉沉地睡着了，明天对他来说是真正“全新的一天”了。

给哈利盖好被子，莉莉离开了格兰芬多塔楼，今晚是圣诞夜，隐秘的角落里藏满了幽会的情侣，她给自己一个幻身咒，往地窖走去。

愧疚吗？

愧疚。

反省吗？

为什么?

我已经做好了随时去死的准备，那最后美味的鸩酒，请让我畅饮。

“西弗!”莉莉扑进西弗勒斯的怀里，“我爱你。”

她没喝多，也没意乱情迷，所以……这是真话?

西弗勒斯愣住了:“发生了什么?哈利他说了什么?”

“他发现我们了，但没关系，都弄好了，哈利什么都不记得。”莉莉的嘴唇擦过他的唇角。

西弗勒斯一愣:“哈利发现了?”

“别怕，西弗，哈利把我大骂了一顿，我反而想通了，我不可能回去继续跟詹姆过相看两厌的生活，不如分开，大家都轻松。”

“真的?”西弗勒斯惊喜地把莉莉打横抱了起来，“那我是不是有机会结婚了?”

“那我要好好考虑一下。”莉莉抖抖手指，“听说做食死徒报酬丰厚?”

“我的一切都是你的。”西弗勒斯低头吻住她，整个人被狂喜淹没了。

白茫茫的梦境里什么都没有，好像在什么极其熟悉的地方，但德拉蔻动不了，就像被什么黏住了。

她试了又试，还是动不了，她急的喊救命，这时候有人来了，面目模糊，动作倒是娴熟，他扶住她的腰，开始进入。

“哈利?是哈利吗?”德拉蔻问，“是谁?是谁?”

“忘记了的，就忘记吧，”有个声音对她说。

在她明天睁开眼的时候，她就会忘了这一切。

凌晨一点，礼堂已经空无一人，小天狼星把詹姆扔进了壁炉，他动作相当粗鲁，以至于听到了詹姆骨头咔嚓作响的声音。

今天詹姆喝的有点多，说了不少胡话，他说想要去犯罪，然后跟神秘人同归于尽。

小天狼星当时哈哈大笑:“你要是能跟神秘人同归于尽就赶紧去，牺牲你一个，幸福千万家。可惜你这水平也就被伏地魔完虐，不要扯犊子了。”

“也对，”詹姆迷迷糊糊地说，“那我进了阿兹卡班你记得去看看我。”然后他爬在桌子上睡着了。

看来詹姆主要是想犯罪，小天狼星开心地想，去跟伏地魔同归于尽是为了畏罪自杀。死的光荣——贯彻了格兰芬多精神，也贯彻了掠夺者精神。

不知道什么时候周围都没了人，小天狼星丢完了詹姆，自己反而不想回家，他踩着积雪在花园里溜达，觉得清醒了一点。

所以眼前的不是幻象!

“喂!你这个家伙要干嘛!”他指着克鲁姆大吼，他看到克鲁姆嘴唇上明显沾着口红的印迹，“宵禁了你带着她要去哪?”

凌晨两点你抱着我们的舞会皇后在这里干什么?

以为小天狼星是巡夜教授的克鲁姆吓了一跳，他跟赫敏一边喝黄油啤酒一边聊天，忘了时间，结果赫敏喝得太多了，他正不知道该怎么办，结果被小天狼星抓了个正着。

“我想送她回宿舍——”他的外国口音小天狼星一个字也听不懂，他拽过赫敏狠狠地瞪着克鲁姆，直到克鲁姆惊慌地离开了。

现在的孩子呀，干嘛非要跟一些危险的人混在一起，一个德姆斯特朗，教黑魔法的破学校，有什么好的?小天狼星不满地扛着赫敏往格兰芬多走去:“真是傻妞。”

“哦哦哦，我不想回去，我讨厌罗恩，他呀……混蛋，别……”在胖夫人门口赫敏就是不说口令，小天狼星狠狠地恐吓了一番胖夫人，于是门开了。(他有过扯碎画像的前科)

罗恩躲在角落惊讶地看着小天狼星把赫敏抱了进来，她在他怀里扭来扭去，扯着胳膊撒娇，小脸红扑扑的，袍子皱成一团麻花。

“乖，去睡觉。”小天狼星进不了女生宿舍，他只能哄赫敏自己回去。

想起小天狼星还跟赫敏通过信，罗恩心里越来越不舒服，他看着小天狼星高大的背影，捏紧了拳头。

韦斯莱夫人半夜口渴了，她爬起来去喝水，来到客厅一脚踩到一团软绵绵的东西，吓了她一跳。

“谁这么缺德把詹姆波特扔在我们家客厅里啊，还吐了我一地?”莫丽气呼呼地说，她刚刚一脚踩到了詹姆脸上。


	11. 昼颜10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 詹金  
> 未成年警告

非常不满但也没办法，莫丽叫醒了亚瑟，让他帮忙把詹姆弄到沙发上。

“你这一脚踩的够结实，”亚瑟啼笑皆非地看着莫丽，“你看詹姆脸上这脚印，又大又清楚。”

“注意你的言辞，”莫丽敲了亚瑟的脑袋一下，“詹姆大约是喝多了，走错了壁炉，让他在沙发上睡一觉吧，明天早晨吃了饭我再让他陪我的地毯。”

亚瑟和莫丽把詹姆弄到沙发上回去接着睡觉。

詹姆在沙发上打着呼噜，不知道睡了多久，他翻了个身，沙发只有那么窄，“吧唧”他掉到了地板上。

“好疼，”被摔醒了，詹姆站起来，发现自己居然在陋居，“做梦吗?”他自言自语，虽然脑子稀里糊涂，但他依稀记得金妮住哪一间，推开门，里面空荡荡，金妮明天才能回来，詹姆扑倒在金妮的小床上，一股花香味冲进他的鼻子，伸手抱住床单，詹姆仿佛抱住了美好的少女。

“金，你是不是喜欢我?”他挑起少女的下巴，眯起眼睛问。

小少女眨了眨眼，红了脸不说话。

“那就是默认了?”詹姆坏笑着伸出手，把金妮搂进怀里 ，她非常软非常娇小，身上花香扑鼻，詹姆顿时觉得自己每一丝儿都硬了。

他低头含住她的耳垂，轻轻地地咬了咬，“你之前那个小男朋友，他碰过你这里吗？”詹姆捏了捏金妮饱满鼓胀的小白兔，手感真不错。

“没有，”金妮抱住了胸脯，红着脸地看着詹姆，“轻点，有点疼。”

“哦，疼?那是你还在发育，”詹姆眯起眼睛，“让我看看好吗?我会轻点的。”

她红着脸掀开衣服的样子就好像油画里娇羞的仙女，詹姆用手轻抚过金妮雪白的胸脯，有几粒雀斑，但很可爱，她的乳尖在空气中挺了起来，小小的，颜色很浅，像小小的花骨朵。

“不疼吧?”她的乳房正好跟他掌心一样大，他轻轻地揉着，不敢用力，感觉到下面有一个半硬的核。

“还好……”金妮脸红得像个小苹果，胸脯上的皮肤也红了，眼睛变得湿漉漉的，好像要哭了。

低下头张嘴含住她的乳珠，詹姆轻轻地吸着她柔软细嫩的乳房，用舌头舔着她敏感的乳尖，金妮立刻轻声呻吟了起来，“嗯～”只是一声就把她自己吓到了，她原来还能发出这种娇媚的声音。

“没关系，金，我还会教你更多，”詹姆顾不得温柔，另一只手探入金妮的腿间，抚摸着她堪堪被内裤盖住的秘密花园，那里已经有丝丝湿意，詹姆用手指剥开那层布料，美妙的花园显露出来，毛发很少，肉感饱满，粉嫩的花瓣轻轻地颤抖着，像是在等待他的采撷。

詹姆拨开那两片花瓣，手指滑动了几下，很快找到了藏在里面的珍珠，他不轻不重地按压了几下，又前后滑动了几下，金妮只觉得一阵强烈的快感袭来，她颤抖地站不住身形，整个人靠在詹姆怀里，轻声嘤咛着，不知道该夹紧双腿还是该更张开些。

“詹姆叔叔，詹姆叔叔，”她语无伦次地叫着，趴在他怀里闭上了眼睛，手指陷入他的袍子，任由詹姆抚弄着她最娇嫩的地方。

“你的珍珠很敏感，金，”詹姆抚摸着已经挺立的小豆豆，满意地笑笑，转而吻住她的嘴唇，继续着手里的动作，他灵活的手指揉捏着她花蒂，越来越快，温热的蜜汁从穴口流出，酥麻的快感让金妮几乎没办法站稳，越来越紧绷的快感纠结在她肚子里，让她抽泣出声。

但詹姆此时却停了下来，他看着湿淋淋的手指，对着金妮笑了起来，“这么好的东西，都流了多可惜啊。”

他把金妮抱到桌子上，用力分开她的腿，含住她濡湿的花穴，舌尖勾勒着那贝肉的形状，再微微探入她从未被开拓过的紧致穴口，浅浅地戳弄着。

所有的感官都涌向腿心，剧烈的快慰将金妮抛向半空，她控制不住地抬高身体，缩着肩膀颤抖着，喷出甜蜜的汁水，猛烈地颤抖了起来：“詹姆叔叔，天啊……”

眼前少女情难自禁的样子让詹姆再也忍不住，他解开袍子释放出自己的粗大，几乎是猴急地顶住金妮还在颤抖地蜜穴，用力挤了进去。

虽然已经足够湿滑，但金妮毕竟年纪小又是第一次，只进入头部就难以深入，狭窄的穴道将他紧紧裹住，詹姆素久了，那蚀骨的紧致让他差点没忍住射出来。

“疼，疼，”金妮哭叫起来，用力推他，詹姆这时候哪里肯出去，他抓住她的手腕，揉了揉她的花瓣和花蒂，帮她放松，再去吻她的唇，等这一阵疼痛消失，金妮的目光又开始迷乱起来之后，詹姆用力挺身彻底地进入她，他快慰地闷哼出声，“哦…梅林，宝贝儿…金，你好紧。”

他开始只是缓缓抽送，怕她承受不了，她的身体里濡湿火热，紧的无法形容，渐渐詹姆就忍不住了，按着金妮的腿根，不管不顾地整根没入，大进大出了几下，随着她变了音调的呻吟叫喊，那销魂的甬道紧紧地缩起来，一股热流浇到他的茎身，詹姆咬牙低低地骂了句脏话，再也忍不住，狠狠地尽根没入，射进她的最深处——

詹姆醒了，莫丽正在客厅里大声说话，窗外有鸟儿快乐的鸣叫，饭香味透过门缝钻进詹姆的鼻孔，宿醉的头疼让他有点难受，他动了一下，腿间一片冰凉滑腻，艹，果然——

“不好意思，莫丽，我昨晚喝多了，借用一下盥洗室……”詹姆一口气冲进了盥洗室。

莫丽在外面大叫:“你得陪我一块地毯，那可是我陪嫁的地毯啊，被你吐得清理一新都清理不出来……你没吐在金妮的床上吧，你还真会选房间!” 

准备洗一个战斗澡，詹姆飞快地脱衣服——嗯?我脸上怎么有个印迹?摔了?但怎么好像是一个脚印?

斯莱特林的清晨来得比其他学院都晚，但德拉蔻惊醒之后就再也睡不着了，她做了梦，可此时此刻她却什么都不记得，脑子里只有一片伴随着头疼的白雾。

昨晚喝多了?

给自己倒了一杯水，德拉蔻慢悠悠地下了床，脸上的妆已经花了，昨晚没卸妆吗?看来她还真的喝多了?就那几瓶黄油啤酒?简直是侮辱德拉蔻的酒量!

没卸妆肯定也没洗澡，脱了衣服，打开花洒，德拉蔻躺在水里感觉身体异常地酸软，这是怎么回事?好像做了什么剧烈运动，这感觉太奇怪了。

此时此刻哈利也在洗澡，他的晨勃一点下去的迹象都没有，他闭上眼睛握住腿间那根充血的硬物，缓缓套弄着，他脑子里有一团白雾，白雾后面有一个曼妙的女孩，那是谁?那是谁?

她高潮时会哽咽地叫他的名字，她胆子很大在办公室也肯让他插入，她的小手握住他，舌头滑过他敏感的顶端，用她的小嘴抚慰他的欲望……

在水里猛烈地宣泄了出来，哈利觉得一阵空虚，自己应该少看点狗教父那里偷来的比基尼美女杂志，他拿着浴巾擦干自己，开始穿衣服。

圣诞节假期开始了，哈利双手合十，我是个好孩子，我想要的圣诞礼物就是——圣诞老人，赐我一个妞儿吧，腰细腿长金发大波浪的那种……咦?为什么是金发?


	12. 昼颜11

小天狼星带着哈利来到陋居的时候，詹姆正在花园里跟双胞胎玩魁地奇，双胞胎和罗恩对詹姆和金妮，虽然是三对二，但罗恩负责守门，五个人居然打的有来有回。

“我也要玩!”哈利欢叫着冲了过去。

罗恩歪嘴一笑:“来吧，我们正缺守门员呢。”

“圣诞快乐。”莫丽给了小天狼星一盆子土豆，说詹姆来了都没有孩子给她干活了，“今年你也留下吧，反正圣诞节也过完了，就当是在我家帮我看看孩子。”莫丽说，她知道小天狼星回家也是一个人。

“我来可是有事，不是来蹭饭的。”小天狼星手法熟练的削着土豆皮，实话实说凤凰社除了斯内普人人都给莫丽干过家务活，“以后格里莫广场就是凤凰社总部了，有赤胆忠心咒那里很安全，如果形势恶化，邓布利多希望大家住在一起，互相也有个照应。”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯，我倒是很乐意，你家可比我这个破房子强多了，可是——”莫丽八卦地说，“我听说詹姆跟——最近似乎不太愉快?”据说他们在圣诞舞会一场舞都没跳。

“哪里是最近啊……”小天狼星说了一半闭上了嘴，把土豆扔回盆里，“套我话?莫丽，你当我是《巫师周刊》吗？八卦字典?想知道直接问詹姆去，他最清楚。”

“切，我要能问他还来问你!”莫丽生气地撅起嘴，转身打开了收音机，她最喜欢的歌手塞蒂娜·沃贝克正在高唱一首爵士味特别浓的曲子《一锅火热的爱》:

哦，来搅搅我的这锅汤，

如果你做得很恰当，

我会熬出火热的爱，

陪伴你今夜暖洋洋。

“啊啊啊!”金妮打进了一个极其漂亮的进球，双胞胎哀叫起来，她尖叫着跳进詹姆怀里，整个人像一颗活蹦乱跳的小心脏，詹姆抱紧她，她的手伸进了他冬季袍子下面，挠的他心里一阵阵痒痒。

“你打的很好，金。”詹姆握住她的手，凑在她耳边说，“我已经是你的粉丝了。”

没人发现他们之间的波涛暗涌，双胞胎在骂罗恩，哈利守门好无聊，正在两眼无神地放空——遗忘咒后的常见症状。

蜘蛛尾巷里，塞蒂娜·沃贝克的圣诞广播同样在响，西弗勒斯正在“搅”莉莉这碗汤。

从蜘蛛尾巷西弗勒斯的床上醒来，莉莉翻了个身抱着身边的男人，把腿搭到他的腰上，西弗勒斯也醒了，半侧身抱住她，把脸埋进她的颈窝。两人暖洋洋的皮肤挨在一起，都感觉舒服到要叹气。

“想清楚了?”西弗勒斯轻声说，“你现在走还来得及，说昨晚喝醉了就行。”

“西弗，我都想了这么多年了，当然想清楚了。其实一旦下定决心我反而觉得轻松多了，”莉莉摸索着他光滑的皮肤和晨起的欲望，“我在乎别人的看法太久了，早就该任性一把，而且继续这样下去，对你们都不公平。”

“我倒是没什么，我没有朋友说闲话，”西弗勒斯移开莉莉不老实的爪子，欺身而上，他不介意做做早操。

“我不信，马尔福他们……哦，西弗，天，”莉莉说了一半，就感觉那熟悉的硬物又挤开她柔软的花径顶了进来，酸软的快感从腿心绵延开来，她咬住嘴唇，挥挥魔杖，打开了收音机。

“我对你的欲望，连黑魔王都知道，”西弗勒斯轻笑，“他会很乐意我终于把你搞到手，来嘲笑邓布利多所谓的‘爱’。”

“可是这偏偏也是爱。”莉莉叹息着。

随着塞蒂娜·沃贝克的歌声，西弗勒斯慢慢地把莉莉这碗汤搅热了 ，她闭上眼睛，感觉他吻了上来，她与他纠缠着，恨不得把对方吞食入腹，她的灵魂随着歌声越飘越高，她与他这一生，不管是天堂还是地狱，都一起去了。

推开窗户，德拉蔻感觉似乎有小得看不到的雪花落在她睫毛上，她刚刚去楼下，爸爸妈妈都不在，她打开收音机听了一会儿，是塞蒂娜·沃贝克的老歌《一锅火热的爱》。

如果纳西莎在，她不会允许她听这种歌，说那是淫词艳曲，不过纳西莎今天不在，真奇怪，这时候她能去哪里呢。

在火车上，诺特和布雷斯一直在讨论“联姻”的事情，其实就是在讨论哪一个世家的女孩子最漂亮。

“除了漂亮，身材我也很在意，”布雷斯坏笑着说，“喂，潘西，就算是斯莱特林也没必要像蛇一样上下一样粗吧?”

潘西立刻反唇相讥:“那你还不快去跟韦斯莱家的小母牛求婚?她哪都大!”

如果是平时德拉蔻肯定会一起跟潘西拿布雷斯开玩笑，但她不知道为什么，脑子一阵阵发空。

她圣诞节早晨照例收到了一大堆礼物，里面有一个很特别，是一本照片书，里面一个人都没有，只有景物:天文塔，空教室，魔药办公室，最奇怪的里面有她的宿舍，半透明的墙壁能看到鱼儿游过斯莱特林的墙外，谁可能拍过她的宿舍?礼物没有落款，她感觉不是恶作剧，可是到底是谁送给她的呢?

关上窗户，屋子里的热气让她睫毛上的雪花瞬间融化了，好像两滴眼泪滚落在她脸颊上，擦了擦脸，德拉蔻摇摇头，或许应该去练练魁地奇。

换衣服的时候一枚徽章滚到地摊上，“波特臭大粪”已经不亮了，德拉蔻看了看它，捡起来丢进了垃圾桶。哈利波特，不值得去费脑筋。

纳西莎揪住卢修斯的衣领，把他从莱斯特兰奇家的食死徒圣诞餐会拖了出来。

“你女儿谈恋爱了。”纳西莎瞪大眼睛说。

“什么?你说什么?”卢修斯不相信地说。

“她跟人上床了!”

“喂，这种事不能开玩笑。”世家一般都很保守，如果想要选择地位高的世家联姻，婚前纯洁也是很重要的。

“我可没开玩笑，她今天一进门我就发现了，她身上的味道变了，她的眼神变了……我的女儿我一清二楚!”纳西莎生气地搅着手帕。

“到底是谁家的混小子?”卢修斯眯起眼睛，“你打算怎么办?问德拉蔻她会说吗？”

“恐怕不会说，西弗勒斯在里面吗？你找他问问德拉蔻在学校跟谁走得近，再要一瓶吐真剂。”

“西弗勒斯才不会参加这种聚会呢，你写信给他要吐真剂吧，就说我要用。别问德拉蔻在学校的事，他脑子好使，猜出来对女儿名声不好。”卢修斯看到了罗道夫斯走了过来，捏捏纳西莎的手，“我先回去了，等我回家我找德拉蔻好好谈谈。”


	13. 昼颜12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不是特供版，哈哈哈

用扫帚尾巴狠狠地把球打进无人看守的球门，德拉蔻擦了一把汗，真无聊。

家里太安静了，习惯了霍格沃茨的吵吵嚷嚷(今年尤其吵闹)，忽然觉得家里安静的让人厌烦。

她丢下扫把，招来家养小精灵说要洗澡。

但家里的浴缸比学校舒服多了，德拉蔻愉快地闭上眼睛，感受着按摩水柱在全身流过，像是情人的手……嗯？这个比喻有点奇怪。

洗完澡，纳西莎还没回来。倒是帕金森家的家养小精灵来了，让德拉蔻赶紧来，姐妹团要一起出去玩。

德拉蔻，潘西，达芙妮，还有达芙妮的妹妹阿斯托利亚，是从小一起玩大的小姐妹，撕逼也有过，但更多还是在一起说格兰芬多坏话的伟大友谊。

有什么好吃的好玩的，总不会忘了姐妹。

有钱就是要花，德拉蔻虽然眼里心里都不大看得起麻瓜，但这不代表她迂腐。吃喝玩乐还要看麻瓜界，灯球转来转去的麻瓜夜店更嗨，相比之下破釜酒吧只能叫招待所。

“我觉得德拉蔻变漂亮了很多，皮肤好滑。”达芙妮摸了摸德拉蔻的胳膊，“是用了什么新的化妆品吗？”

“她是用了男人，”潘西笑，“这半年她晚上偷偷摸摸总不在，不知道在跟谁约会。”

“胡说，哪里有。”德拉蔻皱眉，“我是去训练魁地奇。”她可没撒谎，因为她不记得了。

“魁地奇？难道是跟马库斯约会？他那大板牙亲起来割不割嘴？”潘西和达芙妮哈哈大笑，德拉蔻满头雾水。

“看来你很想亲马库斯，连他的门牙都考虑过了。”德拉蔻对着潘西坏笑。

“马库斯也没什么不好，”潘西表示只要是男的，纯血统，姐姐我不太挑，“我们都是要联姻的人，也就这几年可以玩了。”

纯血一毕业就嫁人不是吹的，纳西莎告诉德拉蔻，上一辈结婚更早，德鲁埃拉外婆十三岁已经生下贝拉阿姨了。

难道是在医疗翼生的吗？十三岁还在上学啊！外公和外婆在霍格沃茨……？真前卫，德拉蔻决定哪次回老宅问问外婆的画像。

“对呀，所以我们才要尽情多玩玩，我妹妹知道一个好地方。”达芙妮拍了拍阿斯托利亚。

阿斯托利亚比她们小一岁，但她比她们见多识广，因为她对麻瓜很好奇，是她们中最亲麻瓜的一个。

“我也是听别人说的，”阿斯托利亚小声说，“你们知道脱，/衣舞吧？有什么一个俱乐部，都是男的跳，女的看。”

“噫！”潘西说，“那有什么好看的，男的脱衣服好恶心。”

“如果是身材很好，很帅，一身肌肉的男的呢？”阿斯托利亚轻轻地眯起眼睛，“麻瓜不能飞，更注重运动，他们喜欢肌肉更多一些的。”

四个女生都眯起眼睛，肌肉帅哥，古铜色的皮肤，哇，天国降临。

不过德拉蔻惊讶地发现自己的幻想男长得有点眼熟。

“我们也去看吧，我想看。”潘西擦了擦口水。

“得有增龄剂，我们一看就不够年龄。你们谁会做？”阿斯托利亚才三年级。

“增龄剂熬好我们也开学了，”潘西不满地说，“难道就没有现成的？”

德拉蔻知道哪里有现成的，魔药办公室里面就有，她自告奋勇地举手：“我知道哪里有，我去拿，你们先逛着，晚饭的时候在上次那家饭店等我。”

德拉蔻实在是偷斯内普的魔药偷顺了手，她在对角巷随便找了个壁炉到了霍格莫德，费尔奇日常没少收她的金加隆，所以很容易就开了城堡大门，让她去拿“忘带的东西”。

可是德拉蔻完全没想到斯内普教授居然在学校，她躲到角落里没被他发现，今年斯莱特林没有学生留校，他怎么还不回家？

莉莉挂在斯内普的胳膊上，看他从药柜里拿出吐真剂。

“兑点水，”她皱着眉说，“卢修斯马尔福要这个准没好事。”

“是对付魔法部的人，”斯内普摸摸莉莉有点毛茸茸的长发，“你不用跟着我来的，在家休息多好。”

“不累，我想跟你在一起。”莉莉对他眨眨眼，独立了这么多年累了，她现在只想撒娇。

詹姆是一辈子也长不大的男孩，莉莉还比他大几个月，她在他面前一直是成熟理智的凤凰社战友，小时候觉得这样很独立很酷，可是如今跟西弗勒斯在一起，莉莉才知道随时随地做小女孩有多快乐。

坎坷经历让西弗勒斯早就成了一个非常可靠的男人，或许满身是刺，但这些刺不扎莉莉。

“我一直想跟你去一个地方，现在正好没有学生了，我们一起去吧？”莉莉抱住西弗勒斯的脖子说。

“去哪里？”西弗勒斯装好了吐真剂，疑惑地问。

“霍格莫德。”莉莉说，“我们去帕笛芙夫人茶馆约会吧。”

“啊——”西弗勒斯拉长了声音，“情人茶馆？”

“我们把那些缺失的，一点一点补上。”莉莉笑着说，她一会儿要在茶上来前吻他，在桌子下面用脚蹭他的腿。

看着眼前两人消失在拐角，德拉蔻有点疑惑，斯内普教授有女人了？世纪大新闻啊，不过这个女人看上去有点眼熟，她模模糊糊记不起来。其实她见过莉莉，但现在一切跟哈利有关的记忆都很模糊，所以她一下子记不起来。

说实话，德拉蔻对斯内普的药柜比他自己都熟，她一把抓出来了“避那个孕魔药”把她自己都吓了一跳。我为什么下意识去拿那个药？德拉蔻疑惑地想，好奇怪啊。

斯内普教授拿走了吐真剂，谁需要这玩意儿啊？难道是情趣需要？德拉蔻找到了增龄剂，不过看来斯内普教授真的有女人了。

她把药塞进口袋里，偷偷摸摸溜出魔药办公室，结果刚转过一个拐角，就一头撞进一个人怀里。

谁呀？大假期不回家？她骂道。

哈莉波特？！

挑起眉毛，德拉蔻看着眼前表情奇怪的“哈莉”：“喂，你在这干嘛？”

“哈莉”脸上露出有点迷茫的表情，不说话，也不理她，继续往前走。

“喂，你怎么啦？疯了？”德拉蔻用指尖戳戳“她”。

“哈莉”根本没反应，继续往前飘。

本来哈利应该呆在陋居的，但是小天狼星的嘴实在没有把门的，他跟莫丽因为詹姆和莉莉到底是不是要离了吵了起来。

结果全部被哈利听到了。

哈利跑去质问詹姆是不是跟妈妈吵架了，詹姆觉得再瞒着哈利没什么必要，而且金妮睁着大眼睛盯着他，他瞥了一眼她，说：“我跟你妈妈并不是吵架，我们已经不相爱了，经过了深思熟虑，我们都想分开追求新的幸福。”

这个回答哈利当然不能接受，他掀了韦斯莱家的桌子跳进了壁炉，但又不知道应该去哪里，干脆回了霍格沃茨。

但霍格沃茨城堡里有小巴蒂克劳奇，他的魔眼早就看穿了哈利的假胸和高领衫——“哈莉是一个男孩。”伪装成穆迪的小巴蒂克劳奇欣喜若狂，这样预言就对上了。

当然他不能贸然报告伏地魔，他必须确认一下！

德拉蔻躲在角落，瞪大了眼睛看到穆迪教授表情扭曲的去掀“哈莉”的裙子……

“变态！穆迪教授是个变态！”德拉蔻大惊失色。


	14. 昼颜13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 终于把序号弄好了

“昏昏倒地！”其实德拉蔻也没想到自己能一招就干翻穆迪，大约他那时候血液下冲，大脑供血不足吧。

“虽然——但是——”德拉蔻冷嘲热讽了两句才发现哈莉的不对劲，她好像意识不清，“不是吧？难道是夺魂咒？天啊，变态！”她狠狠地往穆迪某部位踹了一脚，至少她在这方面还是蛮有底线的。

不满归不满，但哈莉现在傻呆呆的样子，德拉蔻很感兴趣，她拍拍她的脸：“傻妹妹，好乖，姐姐带你一起出去玩！”

好在哈利虽然中了夺魂咒，但教了几遍，还是可以用壁炉的。

潘西，达芙妮，阿斯托利亚目瞪口呆。

“我说，德拉蔻，你为什么要带哈莉波特来？我老早就觉得你们俩关系不一般，你就别跟我装了。”潘西抱着胳膊说。

“她中了夺魂咒啊！不觉得很有意思吗？来，哈莉，转个圈。”哈利不为所动。

姐妹团哈哈大笑。

德拉蔻不明白为什么只有自己觉得好玩，“对了，是穆迪干的，那个老变态，你们以后都离他远点！”

“额，谢谢提醒，不过，德拉蔻，她中得不是你的夺魂咒，不会听你的，你带她来干嘛？你增龄剂到底弄来了吗？”潘西伸出手。

“我们只想给男人裤子里塞钱而已，你愿意带着哈莉波特玩就玩吧。”达芙妮耸耸肩，她是个大娱乐家。

阿斯托利亚没说话，虽然这地方是阿斯托利亚发现的，但她从来只做不说，小美人腼腆地对德拉蔻笑笑。

“给你给你，我这可怜的工具人命啊。”德拉蔻把药拿出来，立刻被抢走了。

喝了增龄剂，潘西她们居然还都挺美，至少比尴尬的十四岁美，她们根本不理会德拉蔻和哈莉，尖叫着去看脱衣舞男表演了。

她们走了，德拉蔻也喝增龄剂，想了想，也给哈莉喝了。

她扭了扭，觉得自己的身材还是可以的，胸没她想要的那么大。

但哈莉喝了增龄剂之后，肩膀变宽，脸颊瘦削，变丑了。

“你有点像个人妖”，德拉蔻哈哈大笑，她换了其他人买回来的性感麻瓜裙子，没有哈莉的，她只能裹着她的黑长袍，门口的保安频频看她。

脱衣舞郎我来了！德拉蔻拉着哈利冲了进去。

哈利此时脑子晕乎乎的，他拉着德拉蔻的手指，贴着她柔软的皮肤，心里感觉幸福极了，像有小虫子在爬。

当然被他掀了桌子的陋居就没那么幸福了，小天狼星让詹姆赶紧去找哈利，但詹姆不去。

“她有她的自由，想去哪里就去哪里！”詹姆嘴硬地说。

“别说了，她才几岁？明明是你表达的太不委婉，伤害到了哈莉的心。”莫丽也在一旁帮腔。

“是她太自我为中心了，”詹姆不满地说，“我已经有好好跟她说了，我不能保证一辈子不让她生气。”詹姆不打算去找哈利，反正金妮告诉他，她听见哈利回霍格沃茨了。

“你算什么父亲！”小天狼星气的拂袖而去，莫丽也气呼呼地去了厨房，嘴里喋喋不休。

詹姆坐在沙发上，哈利该经受点挫折，他得知道，他的幸福是幸福，别人的幸福也是幸福。

不知道什么时候，金妮蹑手蹑脚地走了出来，她溜到詹姆波特身边，小声说：“我觉得你做的很好，我不是嫉妒，但哈莉明显受到的宠爱太多了。”

“谢谢你，金，那你奖励我什么？”他半开玩笑半认真地说。

金妮笑了笑，她左右看看，调皮地低头在詹姆嘴角印下一个吻。

这种鼓励让詹姆几乎坐不住，他的血液哗啦啦涌向一处，他站起来，拉住金妮，大声说：“金妮，我教你打魁地奇去，你不是说更喜欢做追球手吗？那需要更多的技巧。”

“那我们去后山吧？”金妮眨眨眼。

两人跳到院子里，拿了扫帚就飞走了。

所有人都在忙自己的事情，没人在意他们，莫丽甚至写了一张纸条给莉莉，也没在意小女儿去了哪里。

风在耳边呼啦啦地刮过，两人骑着扫帚你追我赶。詹姆仿佛回到了少年时代，眼前漂亮的女孩在等他追上去，她大声的欢笑，飞出高难度的动作，只是为了他。

这是他梦想中的画面，莉莉天真烂漫的年纪从未属于他，他们约会已经是七年级了，那时候莉莉是端庄持重的女学生会主席，她一向讨厌掠夺者的胡闹，她强迫他不做这个，不做那个，他只能偷着做那些他最喜欢的事情。

“金，你知道吗？我七年级的时候，跟小天狼星骑着他那辆破三轮车，被伦敦被麻瓜警察追得满街跑……”两人坐在草地上休息时，詹姆对金妮讲起他的胡闹往事。

这件事他从来没敢告诉莉莉，因为他知道，莉莉一定会叉着腰开始瞪眼睛。

“哦，梅林，那一定有趣极了，你们被抓到了嘛？”金妮哈哈大笑，兴趣满满地追问。

“被抓到了，我们被逼停在一个小巷子里，那两个麻瓜警察从他们的汽车里出来，拿着他们会发出死咒的小铁匣子，而这时候，天上又来了三个傲罗……”詹姆眉飞色舞地比划着。

金妮眼睛已经放光了，她剧烈地摇晃他：“天啊，天啊，后来呢，后来呢？麻瓜警察跟傲罗？你们怎么可能逃脱审判？”

“哈哈，我们把麻瓜警察的汽车掀了起来，那几个傲罗全部撞在上面掉到了地上，那两个麻瓜吓尿了，动都不能动，我们趁此机会骑着摩托车飞天逃走了！”詹姆得意地说。

“哇呜，酷～”金妮兴奋地满脸通红，她几乎已经觉得是自己在麻瓜警察和傲罗夹击下逃出生天了，“什么时候你也带我去玩一玩好吗？啊，那些傲罗说不定都认识你……”

“等我们打败伏地魔，我一定带你去玩！金，你总是给我惊喜……”他温柔地抚摸着她的头发，黑色的眼睛像是第一次恋爱的少年。

到底是谁主动已经没人知道了，他们在草地上拥口口吻在一起，热烈到彼此都喘不过气，那些袍子实在太碍事了，袍子下面的热量吸引着他们，如果不是冬天，如果不是詹姆理智尚存……他们都知道他们属于彼此，那些渴望是那么迫切。

“詹姆，詹姆，”金妮在他耳边乞求，“等开学了，你可以在霍格莫德等我吗？”她喜欢刺激，被大冒险家吸引简直是理所应当的。


	15. 昼颜14

今晚的娱乐不是这些小女巫能承受的，今晚的酒精也不是这些小姑娘能承受的，潘西“口若悬河”的时候，阿斯托利亚知道差不多了。

用德拉蔻的卡开了酒店最贵的套房，她们拖着面条一样的腿滚到地毯上就不想动了，电视机自己演自己的，发出好听的的噪音。

麻瓜的酒真够劲。

麻瓜的男人也真够劲。

草，他们什么样的男人都有，而不是我们每天对着学院里黑压压的看腻了的老熟脸。

阿斯托利亚睡过去之前最后一个念头就是，她有生之年一定要用混淆咒睡到《辛德勒名单》里的帅军官。

德拉蔻自然是要睡床的，她花的钱，爬也要爬到床上。她爬了过去，毫无形象地趴在软软的床上，立刻就沉入梦乡。

没人管哈利，他被德拉蔻灌了不少酒，浑身燥热，难受地甩掉衣服，他爬到德拉蔻身边，压了下去。

她身上有他熟悉的味道，他知道要做什么。

他并不知道发生了什么，他要做什么，这似乎是一种本能，这本来就是男人的本能。

增龄剂的药效还没过去，德拉蔻趴在那，凹凸丰盈得就像熟透的水蜜桃，哈利捏住那诱人的娇嫩果皮。

用手指捻弄着粉色的乳头，哈利张嘴轻轻咬住她的后劲，德拉蔻动了动，她有了反应，酒精让她的身体敏感极了。

“嗯……”她哼了起来，她闻见熟悉的味道，有坚硬的东西顶着她，她配合地扭了扭屁股去蹭他。

很乖，哈利拨开她内裤那块小布料，推到一侧，修长的手指戳入肉缝，逆流而上，捏住她敏感的核心，他能感觉到她已经湿了，在他压住她的时候。

顺着水渍，他的手指探索的插入她的蜜穴，里面泥泞又火热，哈利抽动了几下，滑腻得出奇，爱液弄湿了哈利的手，看来德拉蔻是酒后更加动情的类型。

“你到底是谁？是谁呢？”哈利低声呢喃着，他脑子一片混乱，拔出手指，用他的粗长顶住她，在增龄剂作用下成年的哈利似乎更加狰狞，他慢慢地挤开她的嫩肉，顶入暖暖的蜜穴。

“唔——好棒。”德拉蔻欢快地呜咽了一声，她迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，又被人压到床单上。

酒精和魔咒让哈利几乎没办法思考，他只是循着本能让自己解放，又快又狠地顶弄着身下又熟悉又陌生的可人儿，她的蜜穴好艹极了，紧紧地缠着他蠕动，深处还有莫名的吸力，把他尽根吸入，大量的爱液把他的毛发都浸湿了。

她一次又一次地高潮，小穴将他夹得好紧好紧，他却始终没结束，直到他感觉她的的呻吟带了浓浓的哭腔，仿佛一道电流刺激得哈利顿时尾椎骨一麻，他猛烈地撞了德拉蔻几下，射进她的身体。

莉莉收到莫丽的纸条已经是第二天上午了，她看完气的直翻白眼，抱住西弗勒斯才觉得好受了点。

“哈利离家出走，詹姆甩手不管，现在不知道跑哪里去了。”莉莉气呼呼地说，“我得去找他。”

就是不让我们好好过节呗，西弗勒斯哼了一声，“没事，上次我就给他施了追踪咒，丢不了。”

“西弗，还是你想的周到。”莉莉高兴地送上一个吻。

不过，追踪到酒店还是很尴尬，莉莉一个人进去被酒臭熏的打喷嚏，客厅里三个小女生睡得横七竖八，潘西的呼噜声宛如电钻，增龄剂药效过去了，衣服都有些挂不住，西弗勒斯选择不进来果然很明智。

怎么又跟马尔福家的闺女在一起呢？莉莉百思不得其解，这两人是磁铁吗？她给德拉蔻穿好衣服盖好被子，唉，喜欢谁不好，又是狮子跟蛇。

自家儿子应该负责任的，但他们太小了，莉莉一想到自己草率的早婚就浑身发抖，还是等他们足够成熟再做决定吧。

越想越气，莉莉干脆把哈利带回蜘蛛尾巷了，西弗勒斯检查了他一下，没受伤。莉莉松了一口气，收拾出一个小卧室，让满身酒气的哈利睡下了。

“这孩子，”莉莉叹了口气，“他才几岁啊。”

“我倒是觉得你儿子跟你一模一样，”西弗勒斯递给莉莉一杯茶，“三强争霸赛对他来说压力很大，你记得你七年级压力最大的时候做了什么嘛？”

绿眼睛斜了西弗勒斯一眼，莉莉幽幽地说：“做了你。”

“感觉怎么样？”西弗勒斯故意严肃地说，“解压吗？”

“一失足成千古恨。”莉莉挑起眉毛，“满意了吗？”

“嗯，”西弗勒斯眼神飘到某处，“满意极了。”

哈利一直睡到晚饭时分才醒过来，他睁开眼，眼前是旧了吧唧的天花板，这是哪？他做了一场荒唐的梦？他最后的记忆是韦斯莱家，之后就好像沉入海底一样，眼睛耳朵都丧失了作用，他好像梦到了谁，可那是谁呢？像棉花糖一样绵软香甜，是棉花糖仙子吗？

“你醒了？”莉莉敲了敲门，拿来了一杯温水。

哈利盯着她，小声说：“我们在哪？”

“斯内普教授家，”莉莉盯着哈利的眼睛小心翼翼地说，“你爸爸应该告诉你了，我们决定分开了。西弗——斯内普教授是妈妈从小到大的朋友，我以后会住在他这里。”

哈利没说话，他看着莉莉，小声说：“没有转圜的余地了？”

“哈利，亲爱的，我们对你的爱不会改变的。但……你经常去陋居，你也知道正常的家庭应该是什么样子的，我跟你爸爸都不愿意再这样下去了。”

沉默了半晌，哈利吸了口气：“我饿了。”

出乎莉莉意料，哈利竟然选择跟她一起住在蜘蛛尾巷，她心里很高兴，西弗勒斯很别扭。

“我们为什么还要分开卧室？”他咬牙切齿地说。

“等哈利开学了我就回来，”莉莉抱歉地说，“我不想哈利太受刺激。”

“你儿子什么都懂，哪来的刺激，”西弗勒斯说。

“哎呀，我会补偿你的。”莉莉对他眨了眨眼。

但这个补偿大约要等到哈利开学，当着哈利，莉莉在家里很谨慎，跟西弗勒斯保持着礼貌的距离，西弗勒斯有苦说不出。

幸好凤凰社要在布莱克老宅开会，西弗勒斯第一次这么感谢邓布利多这些例会，还有布莱克老宅多得足够闹鬼的房间

埋头把西弗勒斯裤子拉链拉开，莉莉把他肿胀的性器握在手里：“也没有几天，怎么就这样？之前我们一个月也见不到几次。”

“那可是见不到你，”西弗勒斯轻声说，“跟现在见到吃不到可不一样，不如今后你等哈利睡着之后再……”

“你那个隔音奇差的老房子，什么都能听到，”莉莉一边摇晃着手腕，一边摇晃着手腕，表示反对。

“唉，亏本……”不过等莉莉把他咬住时候，西弗勒斯的调侃就回到了肚子里。


	16. 昼颜15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果我再加乱七八糟的cp……

开会间隙两个人一起消失这种事实在是瞒不住人，何况还有气喘吁吁和衣衫褶皱。小天狼星看斯内普的眼神都快把他大卸八块了，如果不是卢平拼命拽他衣角，他肯定要拔出来魔杖。

“莱米，怎么啦？”小天狼星没看卢平，恶狠狠地说。

你侄女快要贴到我身上了，这么明显还要问吗？卢平翻了个白眼，看我一眼啊兄弟？

唐克斯是今年刚刚加入凤凰社的年轻傲罗，活泼可爱的前卫少女，她一来就对莱姆斯卢平表现出了浓厚的兴趣，不过这一点似乎只有卢平本人发现了，他被吓得战战兢兢，他可是狼人，不想要什么浪漫的邂逅。

只有詹姆没什么反应，他有点呆滞，不知道在想什么，莫丽叹了口气，瞪了莉莉一眼，觉得詹姆好可怜。(你知道他在想什么就不会觉得他可怜了。)

莉莉毫不在乎，她眨了眨眼，把西弗勒斯的手拽下桌，放在她大腿上。

只有在这时候，西弗勒斯才喜欢格兰芬多的鲁莽，敢作敢当。

“圣诞快乐，各位，”邓布利多姗姗来迟，他的脸上写了，狗血剧到此为止，开会开会。

哈利被一个人留在科克沃斯。

出乎意料，哈利非常喜欢科克沃斯，这是麻瓜界，没有人认识他，他终于换下了女孩的衣服，穿上了从斯内普的柜子里翻出一些奇怪的不合身的旧衣服，跑了出去，用一堆大粪蛋跟蜘蛛尾巷的未成年混混们混熟了。

乡下孩子没什么心眼，他们觉得哈利这么古怪一定是从伦敦来的，那些稀奇古怪的笑话道具也是伦敦的新产品。

“抽烟吗？”他们问哈利。

哈利摇摇头，他对从鼻子里冒烟没什么兴趣，胡椒小神童是他最不喜欢的糖果。

“那这个——好东西呦，”混混丢了一本脏兮兮没了封面，满是大胸的杂志给哈利，嚯，哈利眨眼，原来小天狼星的那些杂志还是委婉了，太委婉了。

他脑子里有什么闪过，比杂志上还要漂亮的身体，他一定在哪里见过。

马尔福庄园鸡飞狗跳。德拉蔻被西弗勒斯送了回来，正在屋里睡大觉。西弗勒斯受命撑开德拉蔻的眼睛摄神取念了一番，表示什么都看不到，爱莫能助。

纳西莎抽出手绢就开始哭，她一哭，卢修斯就很有想法，这几乎已经成了条件反射。

“天啊，卢克，你是不是疯了！”他莫上来的时候，纳西莎真的想给卢修斯一脚，踢断他最好，但还是有点舍不得。

“我们可以一边做一边商量德拉蔻的事情，”卢修斯把她的裙子弄到一边，“哦，紫色，这个颜色我喜欢。”

咬着手帕的一角，纳西莎有点颤抖：“德拉蔻是不是被人欺负了？她什么都不记得，我怀疑……”

“也不是毫无线索，”卢修斯抚摸着纳西莎明显不怎么动情的xx，“我想我会弄清楚的，我们不是还有吐真剂？。”

“嗯，”纳西莎眯起眼睛，“找出那个男人，杀了他！”

虽然有些干涩但足够紧，因为哭过所以微微颤抖，卢修斯的癖好有些特别，他喜欢她抗拒，最好是一边哭一边抗拒。

这属于历史遗留问题，纳西莎年轻的时候很不愿意跟他结婚，每次上床都跟婚内强奸一样，但他居然爱上了那种感觉。

把她的手臂按在头顶，他用力挤了进去，纳西莎呜咽里一声，身体绷紧了，拉扯之间有刺痛，更多的是快感，她渐渐湿润了起来，她是冷淡一些，但没人能抗拒卢修斯的掠夺。

他们或许是强扭的瓜，但不是一点都不甜。

圣诞假期终于结束了，德拉蔻神清气爽地回学校了，不知道为什么，她就是心情很好，身体也轻飘飘的，皮肤都变闪光了。

被书榨干了的哈利，一脸黑眼圈，但至少内心的骚动几乎没有了，像一具行尸走肉。莉莉拿着精力魔药，又想给他又不敢。

“别了，你儿子已经足够……”西弗勒斯想找一个合适的词，但没找到，“你给他喝了这个，我怕他再干出点什么事来，你还是先担心他的下一个比赛项目吧。”

三强争霸赛已经快要被人遗忘了。

不过至少哈利自己并不担心他的下一个项目，金蛋被他扔在宿舍一角，落了厚厚一层灰。现在他一想什么，整个脑子就疼，没家了，没妈了，没……他都不知道什么没了，就是心里空荡荡的。

啊，窗台上有两只甲虫在交配，哎呀，下面那只似乎不愿意，但也没有飞走，这真是个y乱的世界啊。

丽塔斯基特抹了一把眼泪，我采个访容易吗？我太不容易了，被一只甲虫……这应该算工伤吧？

“天啊，西弗，真的不会被人看到吗？”莉莉跨坐在西弗勒斯腰上，搂住他的脖子，把他没入体内。头顶上是漫天的星光，四周静悄悄的一个人都没有。

秋千架发出不堪重负的嘎吱声，拜托，你们两个成年人不要坐到一张秋千上！西弗勒斯立刻给了秋千架一个牢固咒。

这是他们小时候经常一起游戏的秋千架，现在成了他们的床。他们充满荷尔蒙的青春期，居然不是用来接吻而是吵架，哎，实在太浪费了。

一开始只是来约会，但两人亲着亲着就有点把持不住，西弗勒斯揉捏着莉莉的乳尖，手指滑进她的蜜穴，里面已经湿透了，自动吸绞着他的手指。

“让我插一下，”他在她耳边说，“就一下。”

“这可是在外面呀……”莉莉摇头，但没阻止他把她的裤子褪到大腿上。

说好的插一下变成了插好多下。

莉莉扭动着腰，很快就找到了自己的敏感点，她抱住西弗勒斯，把她的声音压进他的嘴里，他把她塞的满满的，粗大一下一下向上顶，配合着她的摇动，顶入她最深处的紧绷，天啊，这太刺激了，莉莉好想尖叫，却不敢。

“如果……西弗……我们如果在做某个选择的时候就此错过了会发生什么呢？”莉莉扶住秋千架，西弗勒斯从她身后插入，撞的她摇摇晃晃。

“你居然还能思考，是我的错，”西弗勒斯神手握住莉莉的脖子，轻轻地扣紧，另一只手抓紧她的乳肉，揉捏着她的乳珠，窒息感让莉莉猛地收缩，高潮几乎瞬间就来了。

“哦，西弗，啊，天啊，好棒！”她果真不能思考了，深处涌出一股暖流，整个人痉挛着，眼前一片白光闪烁。。

“如果我们错过，我会成为你的prisoner。”西弗勒斯在她耳边说，他热热的呼息吹在莉莉的肌肤上，像爱抚。

他会成为她的囚徒，或者因为爱她而成为真正的囚徒，没有办法，她是他最珍贵的一切。

“我爱你，西弗，”莉莉抱住他，“如果我死了，我不允许你爱别人，这或许很自私，但你是属于我的，永远属于我。”

“不要胡说。我当然，永远属于你。”


	17. 昼颜16

哈利的身份差点曝光居然是在保护神奇生物课上。

那只独角兽美极了，白得耀眼，相比之下，周围的白雪都显得有些灰蒙蒙了。它不安地用金色的蹄子刨着泥土，扬起带角的脑袋。

“男生们退后！”格拉普兰教授厉声喊道，“独角兽喜欢女性的抚摸。女生们站在前面，小心地接近它，过来，放松点儿，哈莉，你来！”

不情不愿的哈利被独角兽狠狠地踹倒在地，格拉普兰教授露出奇怪的表情，“这可真稀奇。”

一点都不稀奇，我是男的，哈利扶了扶歪到一边的眼镜，爬了起来。

不过这的确是一只疯批的独角兽，它又想要咬德拉蔻，幸亏德拉蔻闪的快。 

男孩子退得老远，女孩子围住独角兽，被独角兽讨厌的哈利跟德拉蔻站的不近不远面面相觑，哈利扮了个鬼脸，德拉蔻对他吐了吐舌头。

“波特，你最好离穆迪教授远一点，他对女学生图谋不轨。”德拉蔻觉得自己有必要提醒哈莉，穆迪教授是个老变态。

哈利耸耸肩：“因为他把你变成了白鼬？”

因为他想脱你裤子——但德拉蔻的好心眼没有那么多，她只是对哈利冷笑了一声，“爱信不信吧。”

“你不过是怀恨在心。”哈利嘲笑地说。

德拉蔻扭过头不理他，转身往斯莱特林男生那边走去，布雷斯对她哈哈大笑，问她是不是长了jj，所以被独角兽咬，承认吧，我们不歧视双性人。

德拉蔻用拳头去锤布雷斯，两个人笑笑闹闹，看上去赏心悦目。

哈利立刻就心情不好了，但他却不知道自己应该用什么态度面对德拉蔻，什么都不对劲，什么都惹人厌烦。

霍格莫德周末到来的时候，赫敏脱队跟克鲁姆约会去了，罗恩一脸不高兴地跟着哈利去了三把扫帚，跟罗斯默塔女士有一搭没一搭地胡侃。

无聊地东看西看，哈利觉得他好像在街上看到了詹姆，但一瞬间他就不见了，可能是看错了吧，哈利不能接受詹姆来到霍格莫德但不来看他这件事。

霍格莫德有一些不是茶馆也不是糖果店的房子，隐蔽性比猪头酒吧好得多。这是詹姆挑选的约会地点，金妮从二楼窗户看着詹姆压低了兜帽走进来，心里一阵阵欣喜。

他一点都不老，仍旧充满活力，对自己有着致命的吸引力，她想狠狠地被他拥抱，亲吻，甚至……金妮捧着泛红的小脸，只觉得腿软，浑身发麻，赶紧去打开房门。

詹姆几乎同时走到了门口，他闪身进了门，立刻就把金妮抱进怀里，他的吻热烈又潮湿。

本来就腿软的小姑娘根本没有什么挣扎的余地，何况她根本不想挣扎，她希望发生点什么，她已经忍不住了。

“我身上是不是很冷？”结束了冗长的吻之后，詹姆脱掉了他的旅行袍子，“我骑着扫帚来的，需要暖一暖，我去放洗澡水吧？”

金妮害羞地点点头，她盯着詹姆的背影，整个人都晕乎乎的。

水很快就放好了，詹姆拉着金妮走进盥洗室，刚走进去，金妮就被又一次吻住了，詹姆伸出舌头舔弄着金妮的嘴唇，引诱她张开嘴，他缓缓将舌伸入她的口中，浅浅舔弄，又勾住了她的舌，两人的舌纠缠在一起，缠绕交换彼此气息，金妮抱紧他的腰，几乎站不住身子。

詹姆的手开始游移，一件一件帮她脱衣服，开始是袍子，然后是背心和衬衫，他很快捉住了她的柔软，隔着内衣揉弄着。

金妮立刻哼出了声，但这并不够，詹姆迅速地解开了她背后的搭扣，解放出这一对小兔子，在微凉的空气里，她粉红色的乳尖立刻挺立起来。

“真美，金，”詹姆哑了嗓子，他用手抓住这一对小白兔，不断揉弄，揉捏，直至她们不断在手掌中变化形状，玩了一会了，他松开了手，低头含住她娇嫩的乳头，解放双手去脱她的裤子。

“天啊，天啊，”金妮闭上眼睛呻吟着，她感到腿间一阵阵湿热，也感觉到詹姆的手探进内裤，触摸着她最神秘的花园。

“你已经湿透了，金，哦，我该拿你怎么办？你这么诱人，这么性感……”詹姆的手指只在缝隙里滑动已经发出水声，他感觉到金妮的小洞里不停地流着蜜汁，这女孩已经开始享受了。

“呜～詹姆叔叔，给我……”金妮眼睛水汪汪的，她摇晃着腰肢，索求更多。

“你还太小了，承受不住的。”詹姆把金妮湿了一片的内裤扔到一边，让她帮自己脱衣服。

热爱运动的他身材保持得挺不错，面对娇美的少女，粗大也早就硬的快要爆炸，他抱着金妮坐进浴缸，把她整个搂进怀里，“来摸摸它，它很喜欢你，想了你好久了。”

犹豫了几秒，金妮伸手握住他，很烫，触感倒很丝滑，青筋环绕，看着很是狰狞吓人，成年人的性器对金妮来说是有些大，她用手套弄着，有些退缩，她的洞怕是放不下，会撑坏的。

低头吻住金妮，詹姆揉搓着她的乳房，享受着她小手的抚弄，这太舒服了。他的手指也试着进入她，一根手指就让金妮叫了一声，两根她就皱眉开始摇头。

但詹姆并没有退出，他让金妮躺在自己身上，分开她的腿，慢慢地用手指抽插着她的蜜穴，一开始很慢，后来速度渐渐加快，动作也变得更加粗鲁，金妮的声音从呻吟到哭叫出声，然后是无法自控地紧缩……

满意地抽出手指，满手的爱液沾着点点血丝，詹姆亲亲金妮的额角：“乖女孩。”

用了几个速干咒，他们回到了床上，金妮有些累，詹姆把她的手放在自己的坚硬上，握着她的手上上下下，很快他就射了出来，射满了金妮的胸脯。

事后两人抱在一起睡着了，疲倦但满意。

哈利把罗恩一个人扔在三把扫帚吹牛，打着上厕所的名义出了三把扫帚，没发现穆迪偷偷跟上了他。

小巴蒂克劳奇不知道那天是谁把自己打晕的，但他还是要确认哈利的性别，在城堡里或许不够安全，那霍格莫德……或许再来一个夺魂咒。

一个学生跟哈利擦肩而过，两个人撞了一下，走了几步，哈利身上掉下一个什么，但他没发现。穆迪捡起来一看，居然是一片女性卫生用品。他迟疑地看着哈利的背影，难道是自己搞错了？

“你没把那东西粘在哈莉背上？”德拉蔻撅起嘴。

“可能走路掉了吧。”潘西给另一个女孩打圆场，“我说你就不能换点成熟点的把戏？”

“难道我应该跟他决斗？”德拉蔻皱眉。

“不，你应该找几个男生，j了她呀。”潘西不客气地说。


	18. 昼颜17

似乎不需要哈利考虑太多，塞德里克把他拽到楼梯拐角，告诉了他金蛋的秘密，他说的特别快，哈利几乎没听清楚，因为秋张在二楼平台上气鼓鼓地等着塞德里克，很不满意他跟“哈莉”单独相处。

幸运的家伙，哈利拽了拽跑偏巨厚胸罩。

尽管哈利很不愿意接受塞德里克更多的恩惠，但他还是准备去级长盥洗室洗个澡，起码他在那里可以尽情的自己呆着，不会有人打扰，要是顺便能解开金蛋的秘密就更好了

是的，哈利觉得自己要疯了，他觉得自己弄丢了至关重要的东西，却完全记不起来弄丢了什么，父亲对他有点冷淡，母亲虽然依然温柔但她爱上了讨厌的教授(还住在一起，哈利当然知道这意味着什么)，赫敏和罗恩天天在吵架，离第二个比赛项目没有几天了，从第一个项目来看，他死在这个关卡里也不是不可能。

这天宵禁之后，哈利穿着隐身衣离开了格兰芬多塔楼，溜进了级长盥洗室。

虽然提前想过，但级长盥洗室的豪华程度还是超过哈利的想象，他把金蛋放在墙角，走上前去，左右张望着，他的脚步声在四壁间回响，哈利惊叹地看着一排排金色的水龙头，还有那个莫名其妙的跳水板。

就在哈利准备打开几个水龙头玩玩的时候，门口忽然传来了脚步声。

随即，级长盥洗室的门开了。

斯内普走了进来，左右看了几眼。幸亏哈利手脚快，披上了隐身衣，现在他躲在隐身衣下面大气都不敢出。

“要是这时候有人在里面洗澡，岂不是会大叫非礼？”一个活泼轻快的声音从斯内普身后传来，哈利心一沉，是莉莉，她来霍格沃茨了？怎么不来找我？

“如果是女生，门不会开，如果是男生，再叫非礼他也要倒霉——校规可不管你是不是洗澡洗得忘了时间。”斯内普耸耸肩，“你要不要洗个澡？这个时间跑过来累了吧？”原来莉莉刚刚到。

“有个事情要跟邓布利多汇报，”莉莉耸耸肩，“还想看看哈利，明天早晨我想陪他吃早饭。”

哈利一阵心软，很多钻牛角尖的想法消失了一大半——妈妈爱我，不管怎么样妈妈爱我。

“那我呢？我的早饭只能自己吃吗？”斯内普捏住莉莉的下巴。

踮起脚尖在他下巴上咬了一口，莉莉坏笑着说：“你觉得呢？今晚我应该去跟哈利挤他的小单人床吗？”

斯内普毫不示弱地也捏了一下莉莉：“他的小床承受不住的，勉为其难请你睡的我大床了。”

天啊，梅林啊，求你们不要在这里调情，更不要按捺不住一起洗个澡什么的，为了我的身心健康！

哈利在隐身衣里面无声尖叫，他把自己的眼镜摘掉了，免得看到什么不该看的，世界立刻一片模糊。

可还是能听得见。

“这地方我们上学的时候也来过几次，”莉莉娇柔地说，“你还记得吗？”

哈利心里一咯噔，看来妈妈跟斯内普之前似乎并不单单是朋友啊。

“印象深刻，”斯内普的声音愈加低沉了，“我那时候真是傻，明明拥有你，却松了手……”窸窸窣窣袍子的声音，哈利快哭了。

“也不全怪你，那时候人心惶惶，本来需要时间好好考虑的事情，全都匆匆忙忙就做了决定。邓布利多一直说我们应该给别人第二次机会，他是对的。”莉莉叹了一口气，“但你那时候的确是傻，这个我很确定。”

“还好我并没有傻得很彻底……”余下的话似乎消失在唇齿想接中，哈利希望自己立刻昏死过去。

不过他们并没有继续下去，斯内普和莉莉离开得像他们来的时候一样快，哈利确认了他们真的走了才戴上眼镜，心里冒出一个巨大的疑惑。

如果妈妈上学的时候就跟斯内普约会，那她为什么要嫁给爸爸？说实话，要不是哈利跟詹姆长得太像，他都要怀疑自己应该叫斯内普一声“爸”了。

事实上，西弗勒斯并非不想跟莉莉重温鸳鸯浴，但他眼角一飞看到了墙角的金蛋——哈利在这里，他吓得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。如果让莉莉知道哈利又看到他们亲热，大约能忏悔到不肯嫁给他吧？

于是他找了个理由拉着莉莉走了，亲热的地方有很多，他们大可以回宿舍去爱怎么做就怎么做。

何况在霍格沃茨跟莉莉挎着膀子走来走去，也算是完成了他的一个梦想。

嗯，把她按在走廊上狂亲也是一个，于是他立刻付诸行动了。

莉莉很乐于配合他，然而穆迪拖着假腿来了，她肯定他看到他们接吻了，因为穆迪一脸的“伤风败俗”的表情，就他的年纪来说，看不惯他们实属正常，毕竟莉莉现在并不是“自由身”。

“斯内普教授，巡完夜还是早点回宿舍吧。”穆迪阴阳怪气地说。

“我大约还有散步的自由。”斯内普一样对他没什么好气。

都是凤凰社，何必呢？莉莉立刻打圆场，拉着西弗勒斯走了。

回地窖前，西弗勒斯发现有人闯进了他的办公室，他立刻警惕了起来，这真是个多事之夜，不过有莉莉的安慰，一切还不至于那么糟糕。

“可能只是偷魔药材料的学生，”莉莉对着头发挥舞速干咒，他们刚刚洗过澡，身体冒着热气，莉莉蹲下去，握住西弗勒斯的粗大，轻轻舔上去，他立刻就顶住了她的喉咙。他的大小她吃起来有点费劲，但她依然对他的味道着迷。

舒服得眯起眼睛，西弗勒斯享受着莉莉的服务，低头看着她用红唇亲吻舔吸着他的性器，有一种“她属于我”的满足感。

顺着他的粗大光滑的顶端滑倒棒身，莉莉的舌头舔着这让她欢乐的东西，继续向下，直到他的囊袋，里面的球鼓胀着，莉莉用嘴巴整个含住一颗，轻轻地吸了几下，西弗勒斯的呼吸立刻变重了，于是她又去舔吸另一颗。几个来回西弗勒斯的性器已经更加硬，顶端也已经流出来了前液。

“好了，也别让我一个人享受。”西弗勒斯狠狠地把莉莉拉上来，激烈地吻上她的唇，双手揉捏着她的双乳，今晚被打断了几次，他可不是很乐意。

他甚至咬了几下她的红唇，在她的唇上留下了浅浅的齿痕，然后又用舌尖舔过，好像一种安慰，又凶狠又温柔。

“我们错过了很多时间，但你永远都是我的。”他轻声地宣誓着所有权，手指来到她的腿心，果然莉莉已经湿透了，“只有我能让你湿成这样。”他的手指开始旋转着拓宽莉莉紧窄的入口。

“是的，是的，”莉莉难耐地哼了起来，“都是你的，谁让你这么大，感觉……还这么好。我宁愿肤浅，只有你能让我爽到忘了所有的压力。”

被夸奖了的大家伙立刻进入了她的蜜穴，狠狠地顶进最深处，莉莉半是疼半是爽地绷紧了脚尖，层层紧致滑嫩的媚肉紧紧地咬住了他，快感来了，她闭上眼睛，陪着着他的研磨扭送屁股，只有这时候她希望暴风雨来得更猛烈些。

当然西弗勒斯不会让她失望，他那些黑暗的欲望和残酷的幻想让他是个极好的情爱高手，痛并快乐着，而且他的对象只有莉莉，他太知道她怎么做才更舒服。

“你这个敲骨吸髓的小妖精，有这么好X的屁股，我都没办法拔出去。”他在她耳边呢喃，揉着她挺翘的阴蒂，狠狠地深进深出。

把日常的那些冷漠嘲讽都丢掉，那不过是他的面具。真实的他，热烈而固执，他只要他最初的那份喜欢，只要那个在扫帚间扑进窘迫的他怀里的少女。

“西弗，哦，天啊，天啊，”莉莉根本受不了他这么猛烈的操干，敏感点被他顶了几下就高潮迭起，她抓紧他的肩膀，蜜穴猛烈地收缩起来，深处涌出暖流。

但西弗勒斯使劲压住她并没有停下抽插，莉莉在高潮里下不来，她呜咽着求饶可是没什么作用，她感觉自己越来越难控制身体，西弗勒斯明显要带她去更加淫靡的情爱世界，终于莉莉感觉有什么紧绷崩不住了，她弓起腰，在高潮里激烈地颤抖着，大量的液体流了出来……她失禁了。

“西弗，你太坏了，”莉莉捂住脸，“这也太过了……”

西弗勒斯挥了挥魔杖，清除了痕迹：“你只要说舒不舒服就可以了。”

“……舒服得快要死了。”莉莉吻上西弗勒斯，“你还没射呢，我们换一个姿势，我在上面？”


	19. 昼颜18

哈利竖起耳朵，确认了周围的确没人了，他掀掉隐身衣，扑倒门口插上了门，又用魔杖加了一个锁门咒。

梅林！他长叹一口气。妈妈今晚自然是跟斯内普教授在一起，明天早晨她会来陪自己吃早饭。

她爱我，但她也爱别人。

拧开了几个龙头，哈利迅速脱掉了衣服，抱着金蛋跳进了泡泡浴里面。

妈妈跟斯内普教授上学的时候来过这里——哈利使劲不让自己去想他们来这里做了什么，累得气喘吁吁。

想点别的，哈利，想点积极健康的东西。

他开始左顾右盼，墙上只挂着一幅画，镶在镀金的像框里。画上是一个金发的美人鱼，躺在岩石上睡得正香，长长的秀发拂在脸上，随着她的每一次呼吸微微颤抖着。

一条鱼，皮肤雪白，柔软的金发——哈利觉得自己疯了，他忽然觉得这条金发人鱼很好冲。

伸手握住早就硬到不行的性器，哈利看着沉睡的人鱼，幻想着她走下画框，鱼尾化为双腿，摆出撩人的姿势对他微笑。

她是那么柔软，身体好像牛奶糖，他亲吻着她的唇，接着是脖子和胸口，他总觉得她下一秒就会融化，被他的唇舌舔化，事实上她除了腿心化得一塌糊涂，别的地方都不会融化。不过这就够了，他握住她的腰，用坚硬蹭着她软糯的敏感，她弓起腰，他顺势进入。她很紧很紧，又怕疼又贪欢，用胳膊推他，却又用腿夹紧他的腰。他一点一点地打开她，然后开始抽送，她闭着眼睛啊啊哦哦，身体里却像有吸力一样拉扯得他魂不守舍，她抚摸着他，轻轻亲吻着他的唇，对他说：哈利，你这个混蛋，不许射在里面。

伴随着颤抖和低吼，哈利射了出来，白色的液体混合在浴池的泡泡里，看不分明，他猛烈地喘着气，几乎要叫出她的名字，可是舌尖上似乎有一堵墙，堵住了那个名字。

“哦，我已经很久没看到这么激烈的画面了，谢谢你，哈莉，不，哈利。”

哈利一惊之下，吞下了几大口泡泡。他站起来呸呸地吐着，这时才看见一个愁眉苦脸的女鬼跷着二郎腿，坐在一个龙头上——是哭泣的桃金娘。

“你你你——不能说出去。”哈利脸胀的通红。

“哦？你觉得谁在乎可怜的桃金娘说的话呢？”桃金娘耸耸肩，“之前有很多情侣来这里约会，这几年可少多了，大家似乎对异性没兴趣了，我期待塞德里克哪一天带秋来，我保证可爱的秋已经迫不及待了……”

“可以了，别说了，”哈利也不想想象塞德里克与秋，毕竟他喜欢过秋一段时间，虽然现在没什么感觉了，不对呀，他怎么忽然就对秋没什么感觉了呢？太奇怪了。

桃金娘撅起嘴：“你是唯一一个来这里，根本不关心金蛋反而鲁了一把的勇士。”

哈利瞬间感觉无地自容。

轻手轻脚地站在魔法秤上，德拉蔻咒紧眉头，她最近胃口不太好，基本没吃什么东西靠南瓜汁度日，可是居然一点都没瘦，不过皮肤似乎变好了。

她刚洗完澡，皮肤泛着柔和的莹白，身段窈窕，没有一处的曲线不美妙，没有一处的起伏不诱人。我真美——德拉蔻叹了口气，她不知道自己为什么叹气，但她最近总是叹气。

睡吧睡吧，她爬上床，又觉得一阵恶心，赶紧喝了一口水。是圣诞节假期喝多了酒伤到了胃吗？德拉蔻躺进被窝里，抱紧她柔软的抱枕，不知道为什么她最近总觉得臂弯里空荡荡的，必须要抱着什么才能睡着。

最近爸爸妈妈好像有什么事，每周给她邮寄的糖果从定做的德国巧克力变成了伦敦专卖店的大路货，德拉蔻不满地想，虽然她现在吃不下巧克力，但这种货色她也拿不出手送潘西，要不融了做情人节巧克力？这个主意不错，好好包装一下不会有人知道牌子是什么。

德拉蔻睡着了，她梦见有人爬上她的床，她笑了起来：“你最近去哪了？”

“我不记得了。”那人说，“但我一直想着你。”

情人节很快就到了，空气都变成了粉红色，德拉蔻跟那些国产巧克力奋斗，哈利跟罗恩赫敏天天钻图书馆，准备第二个项目。金妮收到了会满地咔咔乱走的红玫瑰泰迪熊，你摸它一下，它会用手送你一朵小玫瑰，但有一定几率用脐下送你玫瑰。斯内普订好了饭店，要跟莉莉享受二人世界。

德拉蔻做了很多友情巧克力，看到人就送，连斯内普她都没忘记，做了一只胖乎乎的小蝙蝠给他。

“我记得你做了一个特别漂亮的金色飞贼巧克力啊，送给谁了？魁地奇队长？”潘西满嘴嚼着她的三色堇巧克力，宛如牛嚼牡丹，完全不尊重德拉蔻用白巧克力给三色堇调色的辛苦，德拉蔻决定明年就送她巧克力球。

“我自己留着呢，我才是要抓金色飞贼的人啊。”德拉蔻耸耸肩，其实她也忘了自己做了那么一个巧克力。

回到宿舍翻了翻，抽屉里果然有包装好的金色飞贼巧克力，德拉蔻都忘了什么时候把这个放到抽屉里的了。

她想自己吃了，可是一闻到巧克力的味道她就要吐了。给谁呢？她的朋友她都送了。

把巧克力装进书包里，德拉蔻决定看谁顺眼就送给谁，她离开地窖去上课，路上遇见了一个矮子，举着“随机交换礼物”的牌子，身边的桶里放了几个礼物盒子，德拉蔻觉得好玩，就把自己的巧克力也放了进去。

“祝你开心，”矮子鞠了个躬，“晚上我会在餐厅，记得找我领取你的交换礼物。”

几只小纸鹤飞来，德拉蔻赶紧拐了弯跑掉了，四年级了，跟她表白的男生越来越多了。其中不乏帅气的小伙，但德拉蔻却对他们毫无兴趣。


	20. 昼颜19

解开了金蛋的线索，哈利也没有很高兴，他觉得自己被桃金娘吓到了，今后都可能不举。

而且他之前在级长盥洗室穿衣服的时候发觉，他的喉结已经太明显了，肩膀也开始变宽，越来越不像一个女孩。不管怎么样，哈利决定再也不穿裙子了。

于是经过那个矮子交换礼物的摊子的时候，他召唤来自己的一条最花的裙子，丢进了篮子里。

“这可不是垃圾回收站！”矮子抗议道。

哈利不理他，头也不回地走了。今天粉红色的气氛令他很不适，实在太不适了。

“哈莉，哈莉！”赫敏不知道从哪里拐出来，塞了一盒东西给他，“小天狼星给你的礼物。”然后她就又消失了。

赫敏是小精灵吗？哈利挠挠头。

如果可以，哈利希望小天狼星是他爸爸，小天狼星这种话爸爸才最酷，很新潮很开明。什么节日都不会忘了送“哈莉”礼物，当然，也是因为他有钱，而且没地方花。

“亲爱的哈莉，情人节跟你应该没什么关系吧？不要跟我说有，我的小女孩可还没长大呢，教父不允许你交男朋友，他们不配，你还是我可爱的小公主对吗？只要有教父的礼物就够了！爱你的小天狼星。”

唉，教父唯一的缺点就是觉得哈利是女孩，哈利在心里祈祷：“不要裙子，不要裙子，不要裙子！”

谢天谢地不是裙子，是他x一双一看就价值不菲的小皮鞋，要多公主有多公主。

哈利垂头丧气地回到矮子那里，把皮鞋扔进了篮子，矮子满意地点点头，给了他一个号码，告诉他晚上八点他在礼堂分礼物。

对此没什么兴趣，哈利找了个教室给小天狼星写回信。

“亲爱的小天狼星，我有个不情之请，我以后能不能跟你一起生活呢？你懂的，我不想再回那个家了。如果可以的话，我有个秘密要告诉你，谁也不知道的秘密。

PS.我不要做小公主，骑士怎么样？”

(收到“哈莉”可怜巴巴信的小天狼星非常生气，找了个机会给詹姆丢了一个肿头咒。)

德拉蔻在女生盥洗室吐得稀里哗啦，她也不知道自己怎么了，最近对味道特别敏感，一闻到奇怪的味道就想吐。如果一直不好，复活节假期就得请医生来一趟马尔福庄园了，德拉蔻擦了擦嘴巴，不开心地想。

等在门口的潘西问她到底怎么了。

“圣诞节的时候喝酒伤了胃。”德拉蔻说。

潘西表示就你金贵。

这时候德拉蔻好像看到了哈莉，她乱糟糟的黑头发散在肩膀上，眼镜滑在鼻尖，拖着脚慢慢走着。

德拉蔻立刻像看见猫的狗一样兴奋了起来。

“女生败类啊，四眼波特，你现在连裙子也不穿了？你看你那两条罗圈腿，”德拉蔻翻着白眼，潘西在一旁哈哈大笑。

“滚开，马尔福。”哈利瞪着她，他该死的居然会觉得她漂亮？再漂亮有什么用，她是条毒蛇。

“四眼波特！罗圈腿波特！作弊的，闷闷不乐的波特！韦斯莱是我们的王，波特是我们的后……”德拉蔻跟潘西唱到一半跑了，又跑去盥洗室吐去了。

“她怎么了？吃了鼻涕虫？”哈利幸灾乐祸地问。

“你对这个特别有经验吧？”潘西微笑着说，“韦斯莱爱吃那个……”

如果自己不是个男的，他一定要揍潘西。

天很快就黑了，吃完了晚饭，餐厅的长桌都变成了小圆桌，上面都摆放着一些可爱的小卡片和巧克力糖果什么的。情侣们在其间逛来逛去，进行一些健康的交流。(不健康的都去了花园空教室。)

哈利敏锐地发现斯内普晚饭时不在餐桌上，他立刻有了合理的猜想，心里顿时不自在起来。

这时候“随机交换礼物”的矮子出现在礼堂的角落，身前已经围了一大堆人，大家都拿着自己的号码，不知道会分到什么礼物，感觉很兴奋。

“一号。”矮子唱着号码，一件又一件礼物飞了出去，哈利有点厌烦地坐在那里，他不在乎得到什么礼物，只想着干点什么搅黄斯内普的约会。

不过潘西尖细的声音总能穿透他的耳膜：“天啊，德拉蔻，这双鞋子是巴黎的新款，魔法驴牌的，我在杂志上看到过。”

好多人去围观德拉蔻小姐得到的小皮鞋，哈利也看到了，妈的，就是他那一双，喂了狗也不想给马尔福啊。

这时候他脑子一亮，如果斯莱特林出什么事情，那斯莱特林院长不就必须回来了吗？那他的约会不就黄了吗？他坏笑了起来。

那双鞋子的确很可爱，德拉蔻也很喜欢，她在潘西的怂恿下，试穿了那双鞋。

“塔郎泰拉舞。”哈利悄悄地念了一个咒语，这个咒语会让人跳踢踏舞。

德拉蔻刚穿上鞋子，就开始不停地跳舞，潘西惊恐地大叫：“诅咒！鞋子上有诅咒。”周围的人立刻都散了开来。

躲在角落里笑得半死，哈利又给了潘西一个“塔郎泰拉舞”，不知道是潘西的尖叫吓人，还是“诅咒”吓人，餐厅里拥挤的人群开始骚乱了起来，学生们想要躲开疯狂跳舞的两个人，免不了推推搡搡，被挤在中间的人开始尖叫。

“啊！”德拉蔻惊叫了一声，不知道谁把她推倒了，她惊慌地摔倒在地，眼看着眼前有无数的脚踩过来，德拉蔻的身体却不听使唤。


	21. 昼颜20

斯内普的确跟莉莉在一起，这么多年，他终于可以光明正大的带莉莉出来，当然得抓紧一切机会。

努力让嘴空闲了下来，莉莉不满地继续说：“西弗，这简直不合常理，我如果跟詹姆离婚，我就会变成穷光蛋。”

西弗勒斯忍住笑：“说句不好听的，亲爱的，你们俩毕业后没有赚过一分钱，这很正常。”西弗勒斯往莉莉盘子里使劲加菜，他们现在在外面吃晚餐。

迟疑了一下，莉莉皱眉：“我一直在凤凰社工作啊。”

“收入呢？凤凰社给你们发工资吗？那不叫工作，叫志愿者。”斯内普撇撇嘴，“事实就是，你跟波特俩躺在父母的遗产上生活了这么多年，只出不入，你们俩实际都是穷光蛋，波特的财产也不是他赚的，只不过他有个有钱的老爸。”

斯内普虽然讨厌詹姆，但也知道詹姆波特不是个在财产上动心眼的人(他的金钱概念比白痴好不了多少)，但不代表他那个商人爸爸也这样，他一定立了很严格的遗嘱，他留下的钱随便詹姆花，但并不算詹姆的财产，所以就算结婚十几年，那些钱在法律上也跟莉莉无关，夫妻共同财产其实是零。

“天啊，你说得对。我应该去找份工作，对吧？”莉莉思考道，“凤凰社的确不算工作。”

“如果你不想工作，我并不缺钱。”西弗勒斯握住她的手。他这么多年只存不花，像只睡在金子上的恶龙。

你说有钱的恶龙与财迷公主是不是可以幸福地生活在一起啊？

“小看我，我当然可以自力更生。”莉莉自信地说，她以后不靠男人了！靠山山会倒，靠人人会跑，虽然自己跑的更早。

真开朗啊，西弗勒斯就喜欢莉莉这样快乐又自信满满的样子，明媚的好像一颗小太阳。

对啊，之前的选择有问题，那就重新来过，只要你自己不害怕，那我就陪你对抗这个世界。

今晚他们是在麻瓜界约会，莉莉也很久没享受麻瓜界的夜生活，两人又熟悉又新奇地左看右看，周围热情的麻瓜情侣也让他们吃惊，大街上旁若无人地吻成一团。

晚饭后他们去看了一场电影，不过演的什么完全不知道，他们眼睛里只有彼此，做的事情只有亲吻。

斯内普订了最受欢迎的酒店，但麻瓜发展的太快，两个人努力观察才没有出洋相。

“这比魔法部的垃圾升降梯快多了。”他们在电梯里，莉莉小声说。

“嘘，这个怎么用？”斯内普低头看着门卡。

好在一切都不太难。

莉莉把斯内普推倒在弹簧床垫上，扑了上去。两人都对对方饥渴难耐，他们一边亲吻，一边只脱下半身，当两人性器互相插入之后，上半身还保持着衣冠楚楚的状态。

“OMG，梅林……”莉莉抖了一下，小小地高潮了。他只是插入她，就顶到了她的深处软肉，莉莉感到全身酥麻，蜜汁满溢，全身每个毛孔都在说，就是那儿——他们就是契合到如此程度，甚至不需要很多得动作，两人就能得到极大的满足。

“天啊，你这里面……”西弗勒斯喘了口气，刚刚的小高潮让莉莉的花径夹紧了他的粗大，有规律地吸着，好像温柔的小嘴，舒服得他直皱眉，“我真想一直插在你里面。”

如果手是人类的生殖器官，他们大约会一辈子手牵手。

可惜总有讨厌的猫头鹰来打扰，这只霍格沃茨的猫头鹰用爪子使劲抓玻璃的声音真让人牙酸。

“啊……西弗，”莉莉抱紧西弗勒斯脖子，这时候她在上面，不停地上下摇晃着屁股，让西弗勒斯的粗大在她蜜穴里驰骋，这种仿佛她艹了他的姿势总让她很满足，虽然她的体力坚持不了很久。

西弗勒斯看到了窗外的大鸟，皱了皱眉，他拿出魔杖挥舞了一下，窗户自动开了。

对于西弗勒斯的分心莉莉不太满意，她使劲坐了下去，把他整个都吃进身体。他太长了，每次都要磨合一会儿莉莉才能全部吃下他，这样硬插入对两人都很刺激，莉莉甚至感觉自己的肚子被他顶起一块。

猫头鹰对于床上人在干什么毫无兴趣，它丢下信等了一会儿，没收到吃的，不满地叫了一声，扑扑翅膀飞走了。

“霍格沃茨的信，”西弗勒斯看到了火漆，叹了口气，一个翻身把莉莉压在身下，“八成是学校出了什么事叫我回去。”

怎么说呢？如果不是莉莉知书达礼，她一定会破口大骂什么破工作，这都几点了还让人工作？老板是吸血鬼吗？

为了赶紧结束，西弗勒斯在莉莉身体里横冲直撞，撞的她连连求饶，“轻点，轻点，西弗，我……西弗……啊！”直接被撞上了云霄，莉莉颤抖地抱紧西弗勒斯，花径猛地地痉挛，深处喷出滑腻的爱液，身体也不由自主地抽动。西弗勒斯并没有停下等她高潮结束，粗暴地顶开她绞紧的花径，猛烈地抽插，莉莉被吊在高潮上没办法降落，泪汪汪地任他摆布，直到他狠狠地射进她的深处。

他的性器一股一股地喷射着精液，她的媚肉痉挛地挤压着他，两个人都好久才结束性器的互相压榨，莉莉累的闭上眼不想动，西弗勒斯插在里面享受着她的余韵，用飞来咒拿过信来看。

“我得回去了，礼堂里学生挤来挤去踩踏了，你要不睡在这里吧，我看完学生还不知道几点。”西弗勒斯恋恋不舍地拔出来，用了个清洁咒开始整理衣服穿裤子。

“嗯。”莉莉有气无力地说，“你去吧，我睡了。”她也不是不讲理，就是有点沮丧。

整理好衣服，西弗勒斯走过来亲了一下莉莉，叹了口气恋恋不舍地幻影移形了。

蜜穴口有些刺痛，他的精华流了出来，莉莉不想去洗，她真的跟他做不腻，身体的愉悦影响大脑吧，她越来越爱他了，余生都想跟他在床上滚来滚去。

斯内普回到霍格沃茨的时候，一群学生都在医疗翼鬼哭狼嚎，庞弗雷夫人给了他一张好长的魔药单子，要他赶紧做出来。

“情人节还能拥挤踩踏，是一群野驴吗？”庞弗雷夫人气哼哼地说。

“不会比野驴高明多少。”斯内普哼了一声，匆匆走出医疗翼。

眼光一瞟，发现自家教女坐在医疗翼门口的长凳上，脸色苍白。

“德拉蔻，你也被踩了？”他刚刚看到潘西了，脸上肿起一只完整的脚印，你不会也这么丢人吧。

“没有，只是摔倒了。”德拉蔻摇摇头。

“那就快点回宿舍。”斯内普摇摇头，“吓着了我那里有安神的魔药。”

“谢谢，我没事。”德拉蔻继续摇头。

没时间跟她闲聊，斯内普急匆匆地走了，哈利从一旁的隐身衣里钻出来，对着斯内普的背影吐吐舌头，转头看着德拉蔻：“怎么样，想好了吗？”

德拉蔻低头不说话，眼神落在脚上的漂亮鞋子上，都是因为这双鞋，可现在它一点动静都没有。

刚刚礼堂乱起来的时候，德拉蔻摔倒在地，还以为自己真的要被踩死了，这时候哈莉不知道从哪里钻了出来，把她拽出了人堆，最终她只是摔了一跤被挤了几下，不像潘西满身脚印。

当时礼堂里乱成一团，哈莉把德拉蔻放在安全的地方就又回去维持秩序。张了张嘴，德拉蔻说不出道谢的话，但她刚刚被“她”抱住的时候心跳的都快要炸了。

我难道真的喜欢女孩子？德拉蔻疑惑。

把伤员都送去医疗翼，在医疗翼门口，哈利又碰见了德拉蔻，她来看潘西，潘西今晚得住在医疗翼了。

“我救了你，怎么报答我？”哈利冷冷地说。

“你要多少钱？”德拉蔻撇嘴。

“钱？”哈利笑了，“我不缺钱，我只要……”

这时候斯内普来了，哈利躲了起来，德拉蔻脑子乱糟糟的，她肚子有点疼，坠涨的感觉，她想回宿舍了……

“别被人看到。”她低声说。

话音未落，她就被隐身衣遮住了，哈莉惊喜地低头含住她的唇，一手握住她挺拔的小山包。

“我想试验一下我的取向，不能让我的朋友知道，你让我亲一下抵消我的救命之恩。”哈莉这么说的。

哈莉的亲密让她整个人都乱成一团，她哭了，不是委屈生气，而是迷路的小孩忽然被家人抱了个满怀。

“别哭啊，就那么讨厌我吗？”哈利恋恋不舍地离开了德拉蔻的脸，手不甘心地捏了捏她才松开。他也不是恶魔，只不过是一时兴起，想要看她什么反应，没想到她同意了。

泪汪汪地看了一眼哈利，德拉蔻转身跑向斯莱特林宿舍，看上去楚楚可怜，搞的哈利忽然满心负罪感，也不至于如此吧，他也就亲了她一下，摸了几下嘛，小气鬼。

回到宿舍，德拉蔻发现自己流血了，原来经期到了吗？她好像已经推迟了一段日子了，终于来了，怪不得情绪波动那么大。

捂住丝丝钝痛的肚子，德拉蔻躺在床上，闭上了眼睛。


	22. 昼颜21

没有人能幸免，那个交换礼物的矮子也被踩得够呛，他一瘸一拐地走出医疗翼，看到哈利，想起他曾经帮着维持秩序，从口袋里掏出一个东西，塞给了他。

“谢谢你，我记得你也放了礼物，这个给你。今晚真是倒霉啊。”矮子一瘸一拐地走了。

哈利握着那个金色飞贼形状的巧克力一阵阵发愣，他闻了闻，香醇的巧克力味，倒不是便宜货。他撕开金色的包装纸，咬了一口，好苦。

他明明应该高兴，打击报复了马尔福他应该高兴才对，可是哈利一点都不高兴，她摸起来挺软的，脾气怎么那么硬。

而且她哭了，看上去可怜兮兮的。

有一瞬间，哈利想要保护她。

然而欺负她的人也是自己啊。

这算什么？

金色飞贼巧克力就这么滚下肚，哈利坐在医疗翼门口，不知道自己到底怎么了。

心情不好的不止哈利，斯内普被打断了情人节的约会也很烦躁，他拿着药单回到自己的办公室，一边走一边盘算需要准备的材料。

推开门，斯内眨了眨眼，随即走到魔药台后，架起坩埚，挥挥魔杖，需要的材料就从瓶瓶罐罐里跑了出来，堆满他的操作台。

“莉莉，我知道你在，”他说，“你又不听话。”

一只小手从他操作台下面伸出来，拽住他的腰带：“大过节的，我怎么会让你一个人孤单的跟坩埚过夜呢？哈利没事吧？对了，你怎么发现我的呀？我可是用了幻身咒。”

“你的味道我一进来就闻到了。”斯内普哼了一声，“你儿子好得很，但你会害我炸了坩埚的。”

“我才不信，”莉莉解开他的禁区，把那沉甸甸的东西解放出来，用舌尖勾画着，“我知道你今晚没满足，你的本事我清楚着呢，让我安慰安慰它。”

手里的大家伙已经开始醒来了，莉莉两只手握住它，用舌头顺着它纹路描画，用舌尖舔舐中间的小孔，感觉它慢慢地抬起头来，越来越硬。

“小西弗，好可爱。”莉莉轻轻地亲了它一下，舔掉晶莹的前液，张开嘴把它含进嘴里，这种狰狞可怕的东西，也就在有情人眼里才会可爱了。

感觉西弗勒斯深吸了一口气，莉莉得意地慢慢吞吐着他的粗大，用舌头蹭着他敏感的系带，手指顺着他的硬挺抚摸着他的紧绷的囊袋，揉捏着里面鼓胀的球。

“莉儿，莉儿……”西弗勒斯难以自抑地叹息着，他感觉自己被一片温软湿热包裹，莉莉的小舌头还在不停地舔他，这太舒服了，他的神经崩得好紧，又要享受，还要注意坩埚的火候。

她慢慢一点一点地吞着他，把他的粗长插入喉咙深处，她的小嘴没办法整个吃下他，但顶到喉咙深处，咽喉的软骨也能夹的他阵阵喘息。

“腿分开点，西弗，”莉莉用手上下抚摸着他的肉棒，把头伸进他两腿之间，用舌头去舔他的囊袋，然后把他的球轻轻地含进嘴里，用舌头逗弄着。

“天啊，莉……你这样我真的会炸了这锅药……”西弗勒斯快感如潮，他最爱的女人伏在他的腿间，两只手抚慰着他的性器，嘴巴整个包裹着他腿心，这几乎不是在抚慰他的欲望，而是在说“我爱你”。

“要射了吗？”莉莉含含糊糊地说，她又开始含住他，让他硕大的龟头穿过她柔软的嘴唇，顶入她的咽喉，西弗勒斯克制着自己猛烈的艹弄她的欲望，只是轻微地晃着屁股。

“快了。”他说，“不过还得一会儿。”

莉莉埋头进攻他，西弗勒斯几乎忍不住要叫出声，这时候外面传来了没精打采的敲门声。

哈利忘了坐在医疗翼门口是多么不明智。

“波特？”庞弗雷夫人打开门，发现了哈利这个医疗翼常客，“你帮我跑一下腿，问问斯内普教授消肿魔药做好了吗？”

“哈？”哈利最不愿意见的教授就是斯内普。

“去吧，做好了拿给我。”庞弗雷夫人根本不等他拒绝就回医疗翼里去了。

哈利心不甘情不愿地拖着脚往斯内普办公室走，老庞真讨厌，干嘛让他跑腿，哎，算了，自己都快把医疗翼住成宿舍了，也不能忘恩负义。

真不想来斯莱特林地窖，哈利翻着白眼，里面又阴又潮，不过德拉蔻倒是在地窖里憋得雪白莹润，肤如凝脂。慢着，他怎么知道德拉蔻的皮肤摸起来怎么样？他好像没有摸过吧……

脑子里一片混乱，哈利都不知道自己是怎么来到魔药办公室门口的，他敲了敲门。

里面有声音，但没人理他。讨厌的老蝙蝠。

哈利扯着嗓子喊：“庞弗雷夫人让我来拿魔药。”

又过了一会了，斯内普才说话：“进来。”

他站在办公室最深处，魔药台子后面，里面黑洞洞的，哈利走了两步，“魔药做好了吗？”

斯内普挥了挥魔杖，一堆小瓶子向着哈利飞来，真不友好，但哈利是找球手，当然不会抓不住这些魔药瓶。

我害他没有约成会，哈利心想，但我一点都不愧疚，马尔福们去怨恨斯内普吧，谁让他跟我妈妈约会？！勾搭有夫之妇就应该受惩罚。

越这么想，哈利越理直气壮，他撇撇嘴：“十瓶，那我拿走了。”

不过斯内普也很傲慢，他根本没理他，低着头不知道在看什么。

哈利飞快地跑走了。

西弗勒斯沉浸在余韵里，哈利的出现让莉莉一阵慌乱，他射了，粗大的性器还在莉莉嘴里一股一股地喷射着精液，她手足无措地吸吮着他，快把他的魂儿吸出来了。

“真是的，老碰到哈利，我快要吓死了，”莉莉的绿眼睛湿湿的，她擦了擦嘴：“哈利跟你关系没什么进步呀？看来他挺讨厌你的。”

“你指望他叫我爸？”斯内普准备下一锅魔药。

“哼，你当年努力一下也不是没机会。”莉莉撅嘴。

“不，那对你不好。”斯内普摇摇头，“我当年除了伤害不能给你别的。”

“错，”莉莉握住他，“你还能给我性高潮。”

说实话，灵魂伴侣和高潮伴侣都能维持美满婚姻，不管是精神还是肉体，你总得让我爽一样吧？

“我每天都高潮，就会原谅你那些坏毛病了，真的。”莉莉眯起眼睛说，她不是爱憎分明的小孩子了，知道世界上很多事情不是非黑即白，跟西弗绝交是她做过的最愚蠢的事情，除了自己觉得自己挺正义的，没有任何好处。

金妮扑进詹姆怀里，满天的星星都在发光。

詹姆送给她的玫瑰熊里有一张纸条，约她情人节的时候晚上来天文塔等他。

帅气的叔叔骑着扫帚从天而降，带着大捧的玫瑰巧克力和精美的礼物。

金妮不是物质的女孩，可她也从来没拥有过超出生活必须的玩物，她的惊喜让詹姆太有成就感，他真的喜欢这种容易满足的女孩。

两人缠绵地亲吻着，詹姆搂紧金妮的腰，把她往自己的腰胯上紧贴，他已经硬了，只是金妮还太小，詹姆只好挨挨蹭蹭消磨一下欲望。

“我们找间教室吧？”詹姆觉得天文塔太冷，毕竟是二月，晚上还是很凉的。

“去哪里？”金妮有些害怕地问。

“莱姆斯的办公室应该没人，”詹姆想了想，“那里正好。”


	23. 昼颜22

因为詹姆知道卢平今天不在，他跟唐克斯约会去了。本来卢平一直不敢接受唐克斯的感情，不过詹姆最近游说了他，还借了他最贵的袍子，于是卢平鼓起勇气跟美丽的傲罗小姐出去吃饭了。

只要莱姆斯不傻，今晚他至少得半夜才能回来，詹姆想，或者根本不回来。

所以他的办公室一定空着。

果然，卢平的办公室空荡荡，詹姆去把壁炉的火调的旺了一些，脱掉了身上的袍子。

“冷吗？金？”他把壁炉前的沙发清理了一下，对着金妮招招手。

“不冷，这里很暖和。”金妮飞快地扑进他怀里，的确，詹姆身上几乎可以说滚烫。

两人又忘情地吻在一起，詹姆的手滑进金妮的裙子里，金妮红着脸哼了一声，却顺从地迎合着他的探索。

“我寄给你东西，你收到了吗？”两人终于分开，詹姆小声说。

“天啊，差点被我舍友看到，”虽然话这么说，但金妮却一点都不害怕，她满脸兴奋地说，“我今天穿了。”

“让我看看。”詹姆眼睛一亮，金妮真是个知情识趣的姑娘。

轻笑了一声，金妮跳起来，轻轻掀起裙子，然后立刻放下了。

但詹姆已经看到了那几乎包不住重点的蕾丝布料，红色的带子金色的点缀，勒在金妮柔润丰满的胯骨上，无比的性感。

“太美了，金，太美了。”詹姆赞叹地拉过金妮，满意地揉着金妮的屁股，手指陷入她的软肉，感叹到，“这是我见过最性感的屁股。”

“可以给你生一个魁地奇队，”金妮红着脸眯起眼睛笑着说，韦斯莱都喜欢孩子，她愿意给詹姆一个又一个地生，就像她爸爸妈妈一样。

这句话简直说到了詹姆心坎上，子嗣艰难一直是波特家秘而不宣的恐惧，他们家再娶纯血怕是要绝后了，当年他狂追莉莉有一个原因也是看中她新鲜健康的麻种血统，但可惜莉莉对生继承人根本没兴趣，生了哈利就跟他分居了。

但看看韦斯莱家，多么强大的基因，金妮一定会是个好妈妈，詹姆一把把金妮抱起来转了一个圈，“你真可爱，金，我迫不及待等你长大了。”

“我已经长大了，詹姆，”金妮搂住詹姆的脖子，献上她柔软的亲吻。

詹姆的手忙不过来，金妮的乳房很柔软，屁股也很挺翘，腿间的花园更满是蜜汁，尤其是这种偷情的禁忌感更让他一想起她就硬到不行。成年人的爱与性密不可分，他爱她就想艹她，她简直是他梦里的女孩，天真，热情，志趣相投，而且崇拜他。他真的不是个理性的善于忍耐的人，他的手指又滑进金妮紧窄的处女花穴，他期待看她流血。

对于卢平来说，今晚本应该非常美好，但卢平又把事情搞砸了。

明明之前还好，可他跟唐克斯吃完饭，随口聊到小天狼星的时候，他顺嘴说出了凤凰社们之前的猜测——小天狼星一直不结婚是因为喜欢安多米达。

这立刻惹毛了唐克斯：“这也太过分了，你什么意思？你们对我家有什么偏见吗？家族内联姻是古旧的陋习，小天狼星舅舅对我妈妈是亲情，是弟弟爱姐姐，而不是什么禁断的迷恋。天啊，你们真恶心。”

唐克斯的头发变成不满的灰色，她拿起小包瞪了卢平一眼：“我还以为你跟他们不一样的，看来没什么不同。”她白了一眼卢平，转身就走。

“等一下，我不是那个意思……”卢平追了出去，结果唐克斯已经幻影移形。

哎，叹了口气，卢平开始反省自己为什么这么不会说话，好不容易有个他喜欢的女孩子也喜欢自己，而且自己又穷又老又危险，承蒙唐克斯不嫌弃他……

垂头丧气地回到霍格沃茨，卢平准备去办公室准备一下明天上课要用的东西，慢着，他的办公室里为什么有音乐？

什么都可以不好但耳朵绝对好的狼人卢平，听到了从他办公室里传出来的阵阵音乐声，还有两个人暧昧的的笑闹。

“对对，就这样，你学的很快。”——是詹姆的声音，他跟莉莉和好了？卢平透过门缝偷偷往里看。

“天啊，这舞太色气了，一定是什么登徒子想出来的，”金妮被詹姆抱在怀里，学着麻瓜的贴面舞，一边在他怀里扭动，一边咯咯直笑。

卢平快要晕过去了，他对自己说那是哈莉对吗？父女跳舞也……不行！父女也不能跳贴面舞，而且他是夜视啊，那是韦斯莱家的小女儿，一点都没错！天啊，詹姆你这个禽兽！

虽然脑子这么想，卢平还是一步步后退离开了自己的办公室，他要怎么办？詹姆做的不对，他应该告诉莫丽和亚瑟，金妮还未成年呢，可是……卢平害怕失去詹姆这个朋友。

今晚卢平睡不着了。

“按照传统，我应该守护你的贞操到新婚之夜，”詹姆跟金妮跳完舞，气喘吁吁地把她压在沙发上，迷恋地逗弄着金妮稚嫩的花核，她已经彻底湿透了。

“天啊，你不会那么老古董是不是？”金妮笑了起来，“我可不想等那么久，我不小了，对吗？”

“嗯……”詹姆用鼻尖蹭了蹭金妮的敏感，“不行，你还太小了，十三岁？我现在已经犯罪了。”手指和舌头当然都算性行为，他吸了一口她的蜜汁。

“哦……为了我，难道你不愿意吗？”金妮骄傲地说，成年男人为了她颠倒疯狂，是对小女孩最大的赞赏。

“为了你，我可以去死。”詹姆低下头继续亲吻她的花朵，用舌头探索她细嫩的小孔，金妮呻吟着闭上眼睛。

金妮很迷人，现在小孩子发育的已经足够好了，但詹姆还有一点点理智，他止步于手指和嘴唇。

舌头伸入她敏感的蜜穴，在她深处搅动着，手指抚摸着她柔软的身体，金妮卷起脚趾，呻吟着，把屁股挺起来迎合着他，她快要高潮了，身体泛着动情的粉红，她吃起来味道很棒。

詹姆身体胀的发疼，金妮的手抚摸着他，但她现在手脚酸软，没办法很好的给他服务。

换了一个姿势，詹姆把金妮倒了过来压在身下，他舔舐着她的花穴，金妮吞吐着他的粗大，他们互相给对方舔舐着，抚慰着彼此的身体。

这样也很舒服，金妮夹住詹姆的头，高潮来临，花穴不受控制地痉挛着，她呜呜咽咽地叫着，身体颤抖着，詹姆猛地抽插了几下，射在她嘴里。

两人依依不舍地分开，金妮脚步酸软地回宿舍，詹姆慢慢走回天文塔。

路上他好像看到了哈利，吓得立刻躲了起来，唉，他好久没有关心过哈利了，怪不得小天狼星生气。或许应该给哈利买点什么，詹姆心想，现在的小孩子喜欢什么？应该是笑话道具吧？

好不容易做完庞弗雷要的魔药，西弗勒斯也被莉莉挑逗的指尖发麻，他还从来没有一边做魔药一边被口交过。

收起坩埚，西弗勒斯把莉莉压在办公桌上狠狠地艹了半天，把她花穴差点艹翻过来，他甚至一边抽插着她的花穴，一边用魔杖插入她的菊穴，粗糙的魔杖头进出莉莉的身体里带来了巨大的快感，她几乎都快要叫不出声，很快就高潮了，甚至有几分钟的失神。

西弗勒斯的时间很久，他几乎是折磨着莉莉数次高潮，龟头顶开她的宫口，酸胀夹杂着疼痛，把粗长的性器使劲插到莉莉的尽头，把精液射进她的子宫。

“我腿软了，西弗，你快要把我弄死了。”莉莉撅着嘴撒娇。

“我抱你回去。”西弗勒斯微笑着说，他上前一步把莉莉抱了起来，在她唇上亲了一下。

莉莉轻轻地靠在他怀里，搂着他的脖子，“我刚刚在酒店写好了离婚协议书，寄给詹姆了，钱我不在乎，等办完手续，我们就结婚。”

西弗勒斯温柔地看着莉莉：“我不在乎这些，我只爱你，莉莉，不管你是谁，是什么身份。”

“我在乎，因为我决定从今天起不避孕了，我给你生小西弗好吗？”莉莉心里满是美好的泡泡，她愿意给西弗生宝宝，这跟当年战时生子感觉完全不一样，她甚至能预知到她可能会更疼爱这个孩子。

这个感觉有点对不起哈利。

我的孩子？西弗勒斯有些震惊，他结结巴巴地说：“太突然了，莉莉，我有些……”

“你会是好爸爸的，西弗，你已经脱胎换骨了。”莉莉快乐地眯起眼睛。


End file.
